


The Love for one another

by sugarBBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birth, Domestic, Establish Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mpreg, Parents Chanbaek, Park twins, Romance, Slice of Life, a bit of angst, family au, lots of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 84,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarBBH/pseuds/sugarBBH
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol - two different people. They come across one day and their love begins. They experience many things but most importantly they show, their love for one another.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! this is my first work on here, i’ve written this story on wattpad already but decided to also publish it on here! there’s a few mistakes but not too much. anyways i hope you guys enjoy this story! thanks for reading ! !!!!!!(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

baekhyun’s pov

I awoke, to a dark, cloudy Sunday. Rain days, were spent inside, watching movies, while trying to get warmth from a blanket. But it was different. Today felt different.

I had the urge, to get up and wonder around. Possibly, visiting places I've never seen and been before.

I tugged on the hood, pulling it up. Avoiding the raindrops that feel. 

Not a while after, the tips of my fingers were becoming numb. From the strong wind and cold temperature. 

The warm heat, welcomed my body as I stepped inside the small cafe. Not many people, where here. A few talking here and their, probably enjoying the warm coffee and the company of their partner.

Taking a seat by the window, I looked out to see the rain coming strong, pouring by now. The sound of the bell, above the door, runged. Signaling a new person had entered.

I took a glance at him. Tall, unormal- size ears, brown messy locks and deep dark eyes. His gaze met mine, flashing a small smile, before sitting by the table next to mine.

His eyes shifted from me, to the book he was holding. I let out a deep sigh, realizing the rain had ruined my plans for the day. I played with the buttons of my coat, while thinking of other things to do.

But nothing came to mind. And of course, I couldn't stay here for long. I jumped, startled as someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see the guy, who was sitting next to me in front of me now.

"May I sit?", he asked, pointing to the chair across from me. I nodded. His voice was surprisingly deep for a boyish appearance like his. 

"I've noticed you been staring at nothing for a while now", he started, "Are you okay?"

I fidgeted with my fingers before replying, "I'm fine."

He ran his hand through his hair before, extending his hand out, "I'm Park Chanyeol."

I gave him a small smile, shaking his hand. "Byun Baekhyun."

He stood up and looked around before staring back at me. I felt a bit...disappointed. Was he leaving already? 

"Would you like a drink? My treat", he offered with a gentle smile. 

I suddenly felt comfortable. His presence was nice, even if I didn't know him long. 

I tolled him the way I like my coffee, dark with a tint of sugar. Just perfect for me. He nodded before walking to the counter. 

I started to fight the grin, that wanted to appear. But I couldn't. And I couldn't take my eyes off that giant either. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I couldn't. But I knew i was wrong. It had been love at first sight for me.

Now I sound cheesy and all. And believe me, I'm not that kind of guy. But it was different in this situation. Chanyeol was attractive. 

I've always have been the one, wanting to experience what love was. What love felt like. Never have I felt it, and many times, I believed I was in love. I was wrong. Those feelings back then weren't love.

Love is what I'm feeling and experiencing now. The tug my heart gives, every time we made contact. 

Chanyeol came back with two cups in his hand. He placed my cup in front of me, before taking his seat.

"Thank you", I said while wrapping my hand around the cup.

"No problem. Now Baekhyun tell me about yourself", he muttered, his eyes never leaving mine.

And we did. We spent the whole morning talking about ourselves. To my surprise, we had a lot of things in common. 

He didn't fail, to make me laugh. His high school stories were beyond insane. Never would I thought the tall guy, with unormal ears would have been the class clown. 

"It's true", he said while shrugging a bit. 

I bit my lip to stop me from laughing so much, "To me my first thought about you...would have been as if you were either the nerd or the quiet kid with the best grades."

He shook his head while smiling,"Believe me, even if I got in trouble quite a lot. My grades were impressive."

"That's good", I said, while picking at the fabric of my ripped jeans.

He smiled and walked to the trash can, throwing out our now empty cups.

"I better go", I said standing up.

"Wait Baekhyun", he called out and continued in a softer tone, "Would- would you like to come to my apartment?" 

I smiled, "I..uh- I", I stuttered surprise by his offer. 

He pulled me closer, linking our arms. "I take that as a yes", he said, smiling down at me. 

I turned away, blushing furiously. The tug at my heart continued, could it really be love? Or am I thinking too much? I might go insane.

Chanyeol's apartment wasn't far from the cafe. His apartment was warm and it instantly did feel like a home. The decorations made it a good feeling.

"Want to watch a movie Baek?", Chanyeol suggested. He took a seat on the couch, waiting for an answer. Chanyeol had a self, stacked with various different types of movies.

"Sure why not", I smiled.

"Your choice", Chanyeol said, welcoming me with all the movies he owned.

I took a few seconds to decide, their were many different choices. But I chose, something interesting, attention-like. The cabin in the woods.

I held it out to him, for it to be placed inside the DVD player. Chanyeol chuckled while inserting the DVD. 

I looked up to him with a confused expression, "What?"

"No nothing. It's just I've never seen this movie before", he responded. 

"It's not that bad. It's interesting actually", I tolled him, while adjusting and getting comfortable on the couch.

It felt strange, being in Chanyeol's house. Just a couple of hours ago, we were complete strangers. But now we're about to watch a movie like friends- who've been knowing each other since childhood.

And to me, I like that feeling. 

Halfway into the movie, my eyelids grew heavy. Movie always made me feel tired and sleepy, for some reason. Before I could get anymore sleepier, I stood up and stretched.

Chanyeol noticed and paused the movie, giving me a questioning look. "Where are you going?"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I'm going back home. I'm growing sleepy."

"You could stay if you'll like", Chanyeol offered and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I smiled at him before taking a seat back on the couch. His moves surprised me next, he moved a lot closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

I blushed and rested my head against his shoulder. I could say the same for him, he probably does feel close to me too. I closed my eyes, welcoming me to dreamland.


	2. 0.2

chanyeol’s pov

I smiled at the view next to me. A peacefully sleeping Baekhyun. I gently removed my arm off of him, settling his head on the nearest pillow. 

Noticing he might wake up any minute now, I headed to the kitchen. I prepared some pancakes and milk..simple. 

A still half sleep Baekhyun walked in, rubbing his eyes lazily, his hair was all over the place.

"Morning", I said, placing the plates on the table.

He yawned and mumbled a 'good morning'. I chucked, seems like he isn't a morning person at all. 

He looks like a snuggable-bear, waiting to be hugged. And I wanted nothing but to hug the dear life out of him. But I had to contain the urge, Baek might find it weird if i hugged him out of now where.

"Earth to Yeol", Baekhyun said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh", I rubbed my temples, hoping not to space out again.

"You alright?", he asked me. 

"I'm fine", I replied.

We finished our breakfast not long after. Baekhyun offered to wash the dishes while I cleaned the table.

"Let's go to your home Baek", I said, playing with his hair.

His cheeks became a pink shade, "Are you sure? I mean...it's not as nice as yours."

"Ah, come on. Let's go", I pleaded, doing my best with convincing eyes.

He ruffled his hair and sigh, "Okay. Let's go then."

"I don't understand. Your home is way better", I exclaimed, taking in every detail. 

"I guess so", he mumbled. "I'll be back", he said before disappearing into his room.

The quiet silence, was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up to see Kyungsoo's name, flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Chanyeol! Where are you?! Did you see the time? Your late for work!", Kyungsoo's voice immediately boomed through the phone. 

I check the time to see it was 11:15 already. I sigh, "I'll be their soon."

I ended the call with that, placing my phone back into my pocket. Spending time with Baekhyun, had me forgetting about everything else. And usually I've always been one time for work. I stood up, putting my jacket back on.

"Oh. Your leaving?", Baekhyun asked behind me.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I had work today", I smiled, sympathetic. 

He looked down and played with his hands, "I understand".

I moved closer to him, giving him a warm hug, "We could always do something tomorrow? My day off."

Baek hugged me back and grinned, "I'll love to Yeol."

\--------

I took my jacket off, placing it in the rack, along with the other belongings. I changed into the uniform, we had to wear and walked to my assign place.

Kyungsoo, my best friend, was preparing different drinks, moving from a place to another.

"Come on Chan! Don't stand their, help me out", he said with a serious face.

After a few hours, their were only several people here. Giving Kyungsoo and me, a few minutes to rest. 

"Don't you think I noticed", Kyungsoo said, sitting on a chair.

"What?", I asked, confused could be the reasonable feeling right now. 

"You been smiling all day long. And yes you smile all the time. But today's smile has a meaning. What made you so happy?"

Kyungsoo's knowledge never failed to surprise me. And him, being my close friend knew me too well, lying wasn't an option in situations like these.

"Okay", I started. "I've met someone yesterday. His name is Byun Baekhyun. He's cute, attractive and funny. My type."

Kyungsoo's smile grew, he knew what I felt. The same thing happened to him too, with his boyfriend Jongin. 

"That's great! I hope he's the one", Kyungsoo nudged me.

I smiled, "I sure hope so. He's perfect."

\--

I woke extra early this morning. I took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable and warm. 

I gave a gentle knock, on his door. Just the though of seeing him made me smile already.

"Morning Baek", I said cheerfully, as soon as he opened the door.

Their at the other end, stood a drowsy Baekhyun.

"Yeol...why are you here so early?", Baek said in a hushed-quiet tone, barely audible. 

"To spend more time with you", I said, giving him a hug, pushing him lightly inside. 

"So Baek....what do you want to do today?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "A stroll in the park, would be nice."

I smiled at him, "Sure why not."

But before leaving, Baekhyun changed and fixed his appearance. Complaining and whining say in the mornings 'he didn't look his best.'

As much as I wanted to complain otherwise, making him see he's beautiful in any way, no matter what. I couldn't, at least not yet.

"Alright, I'm ready", Baekhyun stated once he stepped out of his room.

"Great. Come on then."

The park near his home was very pretty. Tall trees, blossoms falling into the grass. Grown flowers in a section. Couples holding hands, kissing and admiring everything around them.

A few birds flying above. And a few children playing around in the playground.

"So..why the park?", I asked him, as we took a seat near a tall tree.

"Don't know. I guess it's because the park has always been my favorite place to spend at. It's calming and has a good atmosphere", Baekhyun replied. 

"Interesting."

"What about you? What's your favorite place to be?", Baek asked, while fixing a few strands of his hair that the wind keeps blowing.

"My music room", I responded. "That's basically what were I spend most of my time. If I'm not working."

"Do you write music?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just a few though. I haven't shown anyone yet."

He smiled, "I'll like to hear them, someday."

"Someday."

Baekhyun stood up and extended his hand, "Come. Let's go to the swings, all the kids left already."

I took his hand, standing up as well. We sat down on the swings and started to swing back and forth slowly. 

Their was a silence, passed after, until I decide to speak up, "Do you want to go somewhere else Baek?"

He bit his lower lip and turned his attention to me, "Sure why not. But where?"

I stood in front of him, taking his hand in mine. "The mall."

Baekhyun looked up, with evidence that's he's blushing. He smiled back and replied, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading lovelies!


	3. 0.3

baekhyun’s pov

1 week. It's been 1 week, since I last seen Chanyeol. I felt sad and upset. Did he forget about me already? 

I shook my head, to remove the thoughts. It wasn't like we're a couple or anything. But I missed his presence, a lot.

I sighed, ranking a hand through my newly dyed hair. Light brown. A friend of mine, suggested that I dye my hair. And which I did. 

Truly this new color, fit me more then my last hair color. 

I looked to my left, to see my phone vibrating, with Jongdae's picture popping up. This boy......

"Hi Baek!", I instantly heard as I pressed the answer button. 

"Hi Chen."

"Baek are you free today?"

I flopped on my bed and replied, "I guess so."

"Great! I'll stop by your house bye!", and with that, the call ended. 

I quickly cleaned my home, a bit. Tidying up, a few things that were misplaced. After settling everything back at its place, I sat on the couch. Turning the tv on. 

Killing time waiting for Jongdae to arrive. Scrolling through the channels, I frowned. Nothing good to watch. Instead I turned the tv off and decided to sing.

Singing was a strong passion for me and according to a few people, they have said I have a stunning voice. Becoming a singer was my dream. A dream I'll love to persuade.

A couple minutes passed, and the sound of knocking was heard. I stood up and retrieved it. A hyped Jongdae, stood at the other end of the side. I smiled as he instantly welcomed me with a warm hug.

"Been a long while. Huh?", Chen smiled. 

I closed the door and nodded, "It sure has been."

Jongdae sat on the couch, following his actions I sat down as well. 

"How you been Baek?", Chen asked.

"I've been great. What about you? How's your relationship going?" That questioned made him blush and smile. I could tell, he was surely in love with that Minseok guy.

"It couldn't be better. I think I'm falling for him more each day", he replied. 

I laughed. I never would have imagined Chen would have been so in love with someone. But here he is, staring dreamily at nothing. Probably dreaming about Minseok.

"And have you finally found someone? Or not?"

"I have", I simply answered. 

Images of Chanyeol and me, flow through my mind. Like its all been just yesterday. When I'm reality it's been a week.

Chen's face brighten, "Ooo! Spill."

Instead of putting much detail. I gave him a brief description of what Chanyeol was like and showed him a picture of me and him. 

"Both of you look perfect together", he remarked. I felt my cheeks heat up, I felt the same way. Though I'm not sure if Chanyeol felt the same way towards me. 

"I'm really falling for him Chen. I... I just don't know if he feels the same way." 

"Ah Baek don't think that way. I'm sure he also feels attractive towards you. Your smart, lovable, handsome and have a great personality. How could someone not fall for you?", Chen stated making me smile. 

"Oh and trust me, if I wouldn't have met Minseok. I would have dated you by now", Chen joked. I laughed and punched his arm lightly. Maybe he was right.

We spent hours upon hours talking about the most random topics. Before we knew it, night fell dark. Chen stood up and stretched. 

"Ah. I had fun my friend. I'm glad we had time to catch up on a few things. But I have to go now, Minseok is waiting for me", Jongdae face broke into a grin, only by mentioning his lovers name.

"Go on then. Don't keep him waiting", I smiled while pushing him out the door.

"Bye!", we both said in unison, before I closed the door. 

I proceeded to close all the blinds, only to hear a knock at the door again. I faceplamed and walked towards the door. 

"I swear Chen if your knocking just to annoy me, I will---", I stopped mid sentence, realizing it wasn't Chen who knocked. 

It was Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?", I asked him. He smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

"I missed you Baekhyun", Chanyeol responded, hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back, "I missed you too Yeol."

He pulled away, only to ruffle my hair. "You dyed it? Why?", he sounded in disbelief.

"I did. Do....do you not like it?", I frowned and looked down. 

"No,no", he lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "I love it Baek. Your so beautiful."

My heart fluttered by his comment and I'm sure, I was blushing by now. "Thanks Yeol."

I smiled at him. He intertwined our hands, still staring at me.

"Wanna stay the night...with me?", I asked him.

"I'll love to."

\--

I guided us to my room. I changed into my pajamas and handed Chanyeol some sleeping items. Surprisingly it fitted him, since he was tall. 

We layed on the bed, in comfortable silence. I played with strands of his hair, while his arms were secured around my waist.

Spending time like this, made up the one week we didn't see each other.

"Baekhyun?", he asked, still keeping his hold around me. 

"Hm?"

"Your beautiful. You know that?"

I blushed again, hiding my face against his chest. "I didn't know, but I do now", I replied.

"Well you are the most beautiful human, I've ever laid my eyes on."

I looked up and smiled at him. However as our eyes met, he leaned down pressing his lips against mine. I was stunned, but I kissed him back, showing and returning the much love he was giving me.

Seconds later we pulled away, breathing for air. His lips were red and a little swollen. I pecked his lips once again before cuddling against him. 

"Will you be mine, baby?", he asked, caressing my cheek.

Without hesitation or thinking about it, I replied. "Yes Yeol. I really like you."

He smiled after hearing my sincere words. "But not as much as I like you Baek", he responded. Kissing me again with great passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it’s good so far:))


	4. 0.4

chanyeol’s pov

Cuddling. That's how we spent many of our mornings. Legs tangled, kisses shared, sweet talks. Never the less, I could say I was madly in love with him. He traced his slim finger across my chest.

"Chan?", he looked up at me. I hummed in response, gesturing for him to continue. 

"I would love to stay like this but I have to work."

I sticked out my bottom lip and held him tighter. "No don't go!", I caressed his locks. 

He giggled and started to pull back, "I adore you, giant. But I have to in order to be able to pay bills. I can't afford living on on the streets."

An ideas flooded through my mid instantly, "You don't have to anymore, Baek."

His beautiful face held a confused look, not understanding what I meant. 

I continued, "Move in with me?", I asked him.

His eyes widen at the mention of the offer, "Yeol... Are you sure? We haven't been dating long enough."

"Im more than sure. Your the only person I'll ever want to spend my entire life with. So why not? Let's not waste time, move in with me baby?"

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "Okay Chanyeol. I'll move in with you."

~~

Not a few days later, my home was Baekhyun's home as well. Our home. 

Rearranging a few things around, adding Baekhyun's belongings too. The apartment couldn't look better!

I walked behind Baekhyun wrapping my arms around his petite waist, as we admired everything.

"Looks great doesn't it?", Baekhyun smiled. 

"Sure does", I replied.

He turned around standing on his tipy-toes, he held my face in his hands, placing a loving kiss to my lips. 

I picked him up, wrapping his legs around my waist, I set him on the counter. I placed tender kissed across his jawline and back to his lips. 

"Now that your here, I'll work while you maintain the apartment looking nice", I remarked after breaking the kiss.

He nodded, "Deal."

He took my larger hand in his smaller, examining the different size. "Baek, once I get enough money saved we'll move into a better and bigger home for us. Any house you want", I smiled him.

"Yeol it okay, living here is enough as long as your by my side, nothing else matters."

I caressed his cheek, "Don't be stubborn! I'll always adore you baby. But I also want the best for you."

Jumping down from the counter, Baekhyun gave me a hug. "Look I want to show you somewhere", I said taking his hand in mine. 

"Where?"

"You'll see", I smiled.

Leading him all the way to our bedroom and out the balcony. The view it's self was amazing from up here. Two lines of lights connected from two buildings, making the streets glow.

Tonight everything seemed more beautiful, the stars were shining so bright.

"Wow", Baekhyun said amazed.

"You like it baby?" I turned towards him.

"I love it Yeol! I've never seen a view like his."

I felt his small arms wrap around my waist, cuddling against me. I smiled at the boy against me. How could someone be so beautiful?

The wind began to pick up, I felt Baek shiver and I realized he was only wearing a shirt.

"Let's go back inside", I said, "I don't want you getting sick."

The moment we went back inside, Baekhyun instantly ran to the bed, hiding himself under the covers.

Instead of doing the same, I got on top of him, maintaining my weight. I heard him giggle under the covers. I slowly removed the cover off of him and smiled.

Baekhyun leaned up, wrapping his arms around my neck, while sitting on my lap.

"I like you so much", he murmured. 

"I like you more", I replied giving him a sweet kiss.

Gently placing him back onto the bed, I stood up. 

"Where are you going?", he asked, holding my arm. 

"I'm going to make dinner, you stay their okay?", I smiled at him, while poking his forehead. 

He smiled and smacked my hand away, "Okay."

A while not long after, the food was finally done. Baekhyun came in the kitchen wearing one of my shirts, along his glasses and a black beanie.

His cheeks were flushed as he walked over to me. A swift kiss to his lips, settling his body onto a chair. I sat down as well. 

After eating, placing the plates in the sink. Baekhyun and I led two chairs in the balcony. 

"The stars look prettier and brighter tonight", he said, gazing up at the sky, snuggling himself into the blanket he had. 

"I would steal the stars for you Baek." Even if it was dark, I could see that he was blushing. 

"I think your beautiful. I think every inch of you is utterly perfect", I spoke while tracing circles on his hand.

Standing up, wrapping the blanket around himself. Expecting a kiss from him only to receive something else. 

"Yoda!", he laughed, pulling my ear, before running back inside. 

Laughing too, I went after him. I seemed to look everywhere, but Baek manage to hide In a good place. 

Several minutes of still searching for him, I gave up. I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes. Panting after looking for him. I felt the bed weigh down as Baekhyun crawled on top of me.

"Where did you hide?", I asked him.

He smiled, "You really didn't know?"

I shook my head, "I'm not good at games."

"Under the bed, Yeol", Baekhyun replied. 

I smiled and caressed his hands. The silence was soon followed by the sound of Baekhyun's light snores. I looked down at him and saw him peacefully sleeping. 

Feeling myself getting sleepy, I hugged Baek, while cuddling against him. I pecked his lips. "Goodnight baby", I said before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your all having a good day! take care!


	5. 0.5

baekhyun’s pov

Mornings were spent shorter, yet nights would seem longer. The days Chanyeol had off were spent, me consisting of making his favorite coffee. Whilst he played a few strings on his guitar. 

Upon that were mostly taking in each other's presence. Exactly today Chanyeol had his day off, but his friend Kyungsoo needed his help. 

I runged Jongdae a while ago, offering him to tag along with me to shop. He replied he would and would be here shortly. 

Momentarily Jongdae arrived just like he said. He became shocked after I filled him in on what happened over the time. 

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Baek. I knew he liked you also", Chen exclaimed. 

I smiled, "Thanks Dae."

~

Time really does fly when your most enjoying it. It was currently evening already once we arrived back. 

I opened the door to the apartment, stepping through and placing the bought items next to the counter.

Chen slouched on the couch letting out a 'very' tired sigh. I laughed at his actions while placing the items now on their assigned place. 

"Do you have any food Baek?", Jongdae asked.

"Yeah...your welcome to look in the fridge.”

Chen immediately stood up, hurrying to the fridge. At the same moment the door opened and Chanyeol walked in.

"There's your lover", Chen whispered and nudged me.

I smiled....yeah my lover.

He walked over to me, placing his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart pounded against my chest, he still had his effect on me no matter what he did.

"I missed you so much baby", Chanyeol said immediately crashing his lips against mine. 

I closed my eyes responding to the kiss. Every kiss meant something special. Each and every little kiss were unique and held a meaning. Passion and love were the main priority....always.

I pulled back as I remembered Chen was still here. Jongdae's eyes were widen but a smirk was plastered across his face.

"You know... I should probably go", Chen pointed out. "See you later Baek", he winked before exiting the apartment, leaving me blushing.

"Friend of yours?", Chanyeol asked raising a brow.

"Best friend but yeah", I responded and took a seat on one of the stools. "How did things go with Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "It went well. But you don't mind me inviting Kyungsoo and his boyfriend over today?"

"Of course not Yeol."

"Good because they should arrive any time soon", he chuckled.

"Wait I'll be back", I stepped off the stool and walked to our shared bedroom.

I grabbed an eyeliner, applying a thin line across my bottom eyelid. After finishing I place the eyeliner back at its place with the others. Satisfied on the way I looked.

I walked back to the living room and found Chanyeok talking to two people. Must be that Kyungsoo guy and his boyfriend. 

The tall tan male was the first to notice my presence. His eyes adjusted from Chan over to me, causing the other two to turn around. 

"You must be Baekhyun", Kyungsoo spoke.

I walked next to Chanyeol and nodded, "Yeah that's me."

"I'm Kyungsoo by the way. Chanyeol here talks non-stop about you each and every day, it's finally nice to meet you," Kyungsoo smiled. 

I took a quick glance at Chanyeol before directing my attention back to Kyungsoo. "It's nice to meet you too", I smiled back.

The hours were spent talking, Kyungsoo was a really nice and carefree guy. His boyfriend which I learned his name was Jongin was just like him.

You could easily see how the two were madly in love. The sparkling that shined in their eyes when they gazed at each other could inform you that they were meant to be.

That's exactly the way I looked at Chanyeol with so much love that couldn't be described.


	6. 0.6

Baekhyun managed getting the last book on the highest shelf, before gathering all his belongings. After checking out the books and placing them inside his book bag, he proceeded outdoors.

Where the October breeze was only getting stronger as time went on. He managed to button up all the remaining ones on his sweater. He then began to walk.

Several minutes of walking, Baekhyun arrived to his schedule vocal class. Like any other day, he was exactly 15 minutes early to prepare for his upcoming lesson.

Every other person was average, but Baekhyun had succeeded to become the top of them all. From most instructors perspective, Baekhyun was just unbelievably un- teachable due to his high standards and natural amazing voice.

However Baekhyun insist on continuing with the lessons even if he had already mastered or knew them. He was contentment after class had ended. Successful as always.

Now, it had already become dark in the sky and the street lights were the only thing illuminating everything around. He hummed quietly as he started to make his way home. 

He basically didn't bother of using a car for transportation, he very much preferred walking too captivated by the surroundings. He really didn't mind at all.

Upon his arrival, Baekhyun entered the apartment to find it cold and empty. Though it wasn't surprising, he had already become use to it now. 

Chanyeol is either at work or in another term he's out drinking with his friends including Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

Personally, Baekhyun didn't mind he knew Chanyeol deserved to have his own fun and besides he trusted his lover.

A night that was spent in each other's arms, kissing and cuddling after their love making. Chanyeol had promised to never create or do anything he'll regret afterwards. Those words were permanently stuck in Baekhyun's mind, whenever Chanyeol was out. 

He managed to escape his thoughts, as he began to to read a novel. The clock ticked with every second passing. Becoming a little bored, Baekhyun placed a bookmark on his paused part, as to remind him later where to continue reading.

He proceeded to close the book and place it on the counter. Afterwards he decided to change out of his clothes into a soft and warming night wear. His choice was to snuggle against a blanket on the couch and watch a random playlist of movies.

Around the third movie he was on, Baekhyun had begun getting drowsy. The dark aura and silence but only noise from the television had cause him such a feeling. He didn't however want to admit that he's still awake just to be sure Chanyeol arrives home safely.

As the clock indicated that it just turned three at night, the door suddenly sprung open and hit the wall with a loud thump. A very drunk Chanyeol walked in stumbling, his very own two feet were enough support to hold him up any longer. 

He made contact with the ground only to break into a fit of laughter. Jongin walked in behind Chanyeol and helped the tall male up, guiding him to the bed where he could be safe and not get harm.

Baekhyun frowned at this point he found Chanyeol's drunk state annoying. Even the tall giant hadn't taken his presence and knowledge him only to make him sigh.

He managed to follow Jongin into the bedroom and found the tanned one struggling to put on Chanyeol's pajamas since the giant had passed out due to his high level of alcohol. Baekhyun helped Jongin since he looked like he couldn't do it by himself.

After finishing with that, Baekhyun strode over to the kitchen and prepared the younger a glass of water.

"You could go if you'll like Jongin. I can manage Chanyeol on my own." Baekhyun suggested, placing the cup of water right on the nightstand just beside the bed. 

Jongin gave him an unsure look, debating whether of taking the chance or staying and helping out. In the end he decide it was best to leave Baekhyun with his boyfriend.

"Alright but if something was to occur, be sure to notify Kyungsoo or me. Got it?" Jongin concluded with a stern look to support his words.

"Got it, don't worry." 

After Jongin left, Baekhyun somehow couldn't be able to close his eyes and drift off to the so called dream land. As much as his brain send him signals and effects of tiredness and exhaustion, his body opposed with his mind.

The sight of his drunk boyfriend, snoring rather loudly put him in much concern. Baekhyun took a seat aside his lover, right on the edge. He ran his slender fingers through Chanyeol's hair, ruffling it and brushing some strands of hair out of his face.

"Oh Chanyeol." Baekhyun started, his voice such a whisper with the hint of sadness. "Why do you chose to do this? You have no idea how much distress you put me through, every time you drink baby. You don't realize, not one bit." 

Baekhyun couldn't continue any longer, revising the memories escalated him to sob quietly. He rested his head on Chanyeol's chest as his tears ran freely down his gorgeous face. 

That's how he fell to his slumber that night.

~~

The following morning, Baekhyun woke up with a pounding headache from crying so much. His eyes were red and swollen and his body ache. His position still remain the same from last night which was very uncomfortable.

He lifted his head up to see Chanyeol still sleeping heavily. With each movement his body took, it ached in so much pain. Baekhyun decided to stretch and fix his appearance, so in case Chanyeol wouldn't have to ask why was he crying.

His next move was to prepare a nice and sweet breakfast on a crisp and cold day like October. The sad and unwanted thoughts had once again been pushed to the furthest place on his mind, his main focus at the moment was the food he's preparing

Halfway through, two muscular arms slid around the younger’s petite waist, startling him slightly.

"Morning beautiful." Chanyeol greeted his lover and planted loving kisses to him.

"Good morning Chanyeol." Baekhyun responded back, but his words somehow didn't feel energetic and cheerful like always. 

With that case, Chanyeol caught up quickly and spun the shorter male around, staring directly into his eyes.

"Is something wrong..?" Chanyeol was hesitant but managed to ask.

"You tell me." Just a cold tone was evident in Baekhyun's voice.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, confusion plastered across his face.

"Baek, I don't get what your trying to say. Did I do something? Anything?"

Baekhyun took a deep breath and sighed. "Chanyeol, Jongin had to follow and bring you back home. You were too high up on alcohol, that your own two feet gave up halfway. W-why are you suddenly drinking constantly? Huh, tell me?! A-am I not enough, to grasp your attention?! You rather be out drinking."

By the time, Baekhyun finished his last sentence, his eyes started to swell up with tears. Chanyeol at this point didn't realize he's been hurting his lover all along. His attention was all the fun and he had totally forgotten that back at home, Baekhyun was crying of pain.

He strode over and enveloped Baekhyun into a tight hug. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry for ever hurting you, please forgive me. I'll stop drinking, if it's best for all." 

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's chin up and placed a sweet tender kiss to his lips. 

"Fine Yeol, I forgive you. I love you too much, just don't take advantages on the alcohol, please." Baekhyun said pleasing Chanyeol.

Once again, words didn't have to be said instead actions took the meanings. Chanyeol placed kisses all over Baekhyun. Their love too strong to ever be broken by anything, even the most worst mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys think so far!:)


	7. 0.7

Hence, it's one of those days were it was cold and nothing was better then staying in bed, wrapped around a soft warm blanket. The morning breeze was audible, and the light snores coming from the giant. 

Baekhyun had been the first to wake up that morning. His back firmly pressed against Chanyeol's chest, whilst their legs tangled upon them. He took the moment, to just think about his thoughts, and everything that has already happened over the past months. 

Time has flown by rather quickly and he feels as it's only been yesterday that they met. A quiet loud knock suddenly startled the male. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion , who could possibly visit at this hour? 

He tromped towards the door, shivering slightly at the sudden coldness surrounding him. However, his face broke into a bright smile seeing the person at the other side. His younger cousin ran into Baekhyun's arms almost instantly.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" His aunt stepped inside, smiling at the scene.

"I missed you Baek!," Colin, his younger cousin exclaimed.

Baekhyun smiled back, "I missed you to Colin."

"Baekhyun, you don't mind watching him for a while?" his aunt asked him.

"Of course not," Baekhyun responded back.

"Great. Thank you so much, i'll be back later boys" Aunt said giving the two a kiss on the forehead before exiting. 

Baekhyun closed the door behind his aunt before turning back around. Colin was observing everything around the apartment.

"What do you wanna do Colin?" Baekhyun asked his cousin while taking a seat on the couch.

"Uh.. How about we play a game?" Colin suggested excitedly.

"Okay just try not to do much noise", Baekhyun warned.

Colin nodded in agreement. First, the two boys played a game of tag. Following that they played hide-and-seek. Lastly, they chased each other around until they became exhausted.

After the running and the games, Colin laid on the couch quite tired.

"Are you hungry?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes!" Colin replied, standing up and walking over to Baekhyun's side.

Baekhyun smiled and began to place the food needs on the counter.

"What are you gonna make?" Colin asked while attended on him.

"I was thinking of making pancakes today. What do you think?" 

"Yeah i agree" Colin answered.

Once finished cooking the pancakes, Baekhyun laid them on a neatly pile. They decided it would be fun yet interesting to decorate them once they were done.

While doing so, Colin talked loudly and giggled whenever something occurred. Unexpectedly such noise, caused Chanyeol to get out of bed and walk lazily into the kitchen to see the chaos.

Colin had been the first to see him, he ran behind Baekhyun surprised by the taller male.

"Who's he?" Colin asked quietly, still clutching Baekhyun's shirt tightly.

The smaller male smiled at his cousin's gesture but decided to answer.

"He's Chanyeol. My boyfriend."

Chanyeol stood their, amused by the look on the child's face by the mention of 'boyfriend'.

Colin however steeped forward and bowed, "Hello, I'm Baekhyun's cousin."

Chanyeol smiled, "Nice to meet you."

He then proceeded to his lover , giving him a peck on the lips. 

"Breakfast is ready", Baekhyun mumbled against his lips.

"Okay" Chanyeol said before kissing him once again.

Colin had already started eating but when he finished, he settled his plate on the sink. He ran to Baekhyun's side and jumped excitedly.

The shorter looked at him, questionably waiting to see why has he become so excited.

"Baek, can we go to the park?" Colin pleaded.

Baekhyun nodded, "Sure why not."

And they did so, Colin immediately ran straight to the playground once they got their. Meanwhile Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to walk around for a while, but close enough to keep an eye on the child.

"You know... Your cousin is interesting" Chanyeol said as he laced his hand with Baekhyun's.

"Oh really?" Baekhyun smiled. "How come?"

"He seems like it. For a moment he could be still, yet the next minute he could loud and extremely hyper. Just like you, baby."

"I see", Baekhyun replied.

"Also I do wonder what it's like to have a child", Chanyeol remarked, suddenly.

Baekhyun's eyes widen at the sudden topic but him as well had the curious feeling. A child however is a huge responsibility yet they could become great parents.

"Yeah so do I", Baekhyun agreed.

The topic itself was serious, it isn't something that's temporary however permanently. Something that can't be changed or taken back once it's done. It isn't a joke, it's a totally opposite of importance. Overall it's a blessing and happiness that brings people together.

"Someday" Chanyeol said while wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist, smiling down at his lover.

"Yeah someday" Baekhyun repeated with a smile as well. 

Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter :((


	8. 0.8

Colin's visits became frequently now. He's grown more attached to his cousin as well with Chanyeol. The scenario got Baekhyun thinking about certain things.

Chanyeol's face always lit up whenever, he saw the boy running to him with a huge grin. Baekhyun just watched from afar, his mind running with so many ideas, thoughts and concerns that drove him crazy.

Ever since the day at the park, the sensitive topic about a child couldn't exit out of his mind. Chanyeol obviously wanted a kid, but how could Baekhyun give him one? They are the same gender after all!

Baekhyun sighed and walked outside, the cold air instantly hitting him. This has become a habit to him now, especially when he is either having a hard day or time , the outsides made him calm and relaxed.

However, as much as he walked and kicked the rocks harshly , the pain of not giving Chanyeol a baby wouldn't just disappear. He realized that the taller male would grow bored and at any point , he could just simply walk away and chose another partner.

That's what hurt the most. 

The tears brimmed in his eyes at the thought of even losing Chanyeol. The memories, pictures , moments , everything could all simply be erased and forgotten so easily. 

He found a seat near a tree and slouched against it. Coincidental, it was the park were they had their first date. 

Slowly, the bright sun was taken over by the dark shining moon. It has been even colder then earlier. His phone hasn't stopped ringing with calls and text messages and he could already imagine who it was.

Finally, after so many long hours, his tired legs managed to take him home. The moment he opened the front door, Chanyeol enveloped him into a warm hug and showered him with kisses. 

"Baekhyun! Where on earth have you been?! Don't you have a clue on how worried I was?" Chanyeol wouldn't stop ranting.

Baekhyun could only stare at him with a sad and guilty expression. 

"I'm sorry", the smaller male managed to say.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and studied his lovers face. "What's wrong, baby?"

Baekhyun shook his head and walked past him to their shared bedroom. He changed into much comfortable and warm clothes.

Next, he proceeded to the bed were he huddled under the covers and sighed. Chanyeol followed only to lay next to him and wait until the smaller spoke up.

Baekhyun, at this point didn't know what to do anymore. Seriously he sounded like a girl with so many problems at the moment.

"I'm here you know. Baekhyun, you can tell me anything", Chanyeol whispered, while staring up at the ceiling.

Baekhyun uncovered himself, and sat on Chanyeol's lap while playing with his hands.

"I....I just wish I could give you kids, Chanyeol. Every time Colin comes over and the two of you play, I wished I could give you a child so the two of you will be like that someday. But I know it's impossible for me. I'm a guy and can't get pregnant", Baekhyun sighed while still staring down, he couldn't bear to meet Chanyeol's eyes.

After hearing the reason behind Baekhyun's sadness, he didn't waste time to pull the smaller boy into his arms. 

"Ah Baek. That's the reason why you been so down lately? Just because you can't give me a child? Listen, a child would make me incredibly happy but without one as well, you make me extremely happy. I love you and your beautiful they way you are. And there is other options , like adoption. Okay? I don't want to see you upset anymore", Chanyeol concluded with a sweet kiss to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled slightly into the kiss and was relieved to hear how his man felt. 

"Thanks Yeol", the petite male blushed and snuggled against his lover.

"Anything for my world", Chanyeol smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a great day everyone !


	9. 0.9

baekhyun’s pov

I smiled slightly as another Polaroid picture became clear. Lately , I've been very entertain with capturing memories or different possessions. 

But in a way it's also a great way of remembering the past. I jolted forward as I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I was surprised to see Kris and Tao. 

"What's up? Short one." Kris teased .

I rolled my eyes and scoffed , "We're only a few inches apart. I ain't that short for your information , Wu."

Kris crossed his arms and looked amused, "Oh of course you ain't! Mr. Gotta-tip-toe-to-kiss my-boyfriend."

I glared at him and continued walking. It was no use though , they quickly catched up and followed me around.

"Baek, I'll stop. Just don't walk away again , okay?", Kris seemed to be pleading.

"Fine . Sure."

"How come your all alone?", Tao interjected.

"Chanyeol's at work." I answered simply as I snapped another picture.

"Such a loner." I managed to hear. But I ignored and pretended like I didn't hear anything, it was no use.

"I'm meeting Jongdae soon anyways," I shrugged. 

"We'll take you then?", Kris offered.

"It's a block from here, you don't have to."

"Okay. We'll see you around then Baek," Tao waved as Kris gave a half smile.

I nodded and smiled.

~~

"I hate winter", I muttered as I covered myself as much as I possibly could. I was gonna admit this, walking wasn't the best choice.   
Especially in this time of weather. When I arrived at his home, the kid couldn't be happier.

His house was nice and warm, also surprisingly clean.

"It's freezing out," I told him as I removed my coat and placed it on the couch.

"Oh no really? I thought it was the hottest day of the year," Chen grinned.

"Idiot," I replied.

Chen touched his heart and gave me a hurt look.

"Byun Baekhyun, you seriously don't have a heart," he remarked.

I circled where my heart beat is at and nodded. "Do too. Though someone already captured my heart and has no space for anything else."

Jongdae shot me a weird look but still held a grin. "Cheesy much?"

I grabbed a pillow and threw It at him. It managed to hit his chest and then fell to the floor.

"Yah!" He grabbed one and threw it back. But just in time , I moved away. 

Suddenly , a pain shot through my lower stomach . I winced in pain and rubbed the very spot, hoping for it to go away. 

"Hey....Baek are you okay?" Chen asked , concerned was clear in his voice.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I suddenly got a pain here ," I pointed to were I've mentioned.

Chen frowned, "have you felt it before?" 

I shook my head, "maybe it's pain, that once in a while people would get , right?"

Chen nodded, "yeah your right. I felt some pain like that before too."

I sigh and stood back up "I've better go. Chanyeol is about to get home any minute now."

Jongdae stood up and smiled. "Okay, B. Get better soon."

I smiled, "I will , don't worry."

~~~

When I arrived home, the warmth instantly enveloped me. I smiled as I took a glanced at Chanyeol who was moving through the kitchen.

Carefully, I tip-toed without making any noise and backhugged him. I felt him jumped slightly in surprise but relaxed after.

"Hey baby," he said while turning around and gave me a sweet kiss.

Kris was right I needed to tip-toe to be able to kiss him. 

I held his cheeks , making the kiss much more passionate. After a couple of seconds, I pulled back due to the lack of air.

"I missed you," I said as i snuggled against him.

"Me too babe," I felt him wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed like this for quite a while.

I couldn't ask for anything better in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, hint hint ;)   
> take care !:)


	10. 0.10

chanyeol’s pov

I sighed as Baekhyun hastily got up and ran to the upstairs bathroom. It's been exactly four times this week that he's been throwing up non stop. Truthfully I'm beginning to get concerned about him . 

I don't want him to have some sort of illness or anything even worst then that. Instead, I stood up and walked towards him , were he was currently vomiting his guts out. 

It broke my heart seeing him so... wrecked. Baekhyun was sprawled next to the toilet, his hair sticking everywhere, but still to me he was the most perfect human being. 

I kneeled beside him and slowly ran my hand up and down his back, in hope to soothe some pain from him. Quite a while afterwards, he flushed the toilet down and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Having a closer look at him, he seemed paler then usually and he looked very dozy. Once Baek finished, he turned around and stared up at me with a gentle expression. 

"Babe are you okay?" 

He nodded and hugged me tightly, something behind his hug told me he wasn't.

"I'm serious Baekhyun it's the fourth time this week already. You should really get a check up."

Baek shook his head, "I'm fine Chanyeol. It's probably just food poisoning that's all."

I sighed, while pulling him closer. I knew I wasn't going to win this conversation so instead I let the topic drop. He was clearly very stubborn and didn't want to listen. 

"I won't keep provoking you, but next time it occurs I'm taking you to the hospital and no but's. Got it?" I lifted his chin, to make eye contact as I spoke.

"Fine," he crossed his arms and huffed, tromping towards our bedroom.

"Baek..." I followed him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just worried. I don't want you to get sick or have a serious illness."

"But I told you I'm fine! Why can't you understand that? I would have known if there’s something wrong with me!"he shouted, boring his eyes into me.

I was a bit taken back by his sudden out burst. Never had I heard him yell like the way he just did.

"Baekhyun...-"

"Shut up Chaneyol! " he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

~

Long hours passed and Baek continued to stay locked in that small room. I've also remained in the same position, siting in front of the door, waiting for him.

I quickly scrambled to my feet as the door clicked open. Baekhyun walked out silently, rolling his eyes at me before continuing his way over to the kitchen.

"Baek don't be like this," I pleaded and took small steps towards the love of my life.

He moved around the kitchen, acting and pretending as if I wasn't standing directly across from him. I wasn't gonna lie, my heart completely ached from his distance. It hurt badly that everything else was in pain.

"Baby I'm really sorry." 

It seemed to grasp his attention as he turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. Baekhyun placed the water bottle down on the counter and walked towards me, never breaking out eye contact.

"Fine I'll forgive you. i’m sorry too.”

I grinned, knowing he couldn't stay mad at me for too long. I wrapped my arms around his petite waist and pulled him in for a warm tight hug. Feeling him snuggle against me, instantly made me feel extremely happy .

"I'll take you out for dinner. What do you say?"

Baekhyun pulled back and nodded, "Okay."

"Go get changed then," I told him while smiling.

I took a seat on the couch and waited for him. He hurried back quickly, dressed in a simple oversized black t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans that hugged him perfectly.

"Stop staring, giant," he flicked my forehead while giving me his infamous smile.

I raised an eyebrow by his sudden change of mood and the nickname. I fastly stood up, grabbing him by the arms and pinning him to the couch. 

"You said what?" I smirked, inching closer until our noses touched. He avoided eye contact and looked around nervously, a tint of pink stained his cheeks.

"N-nothing C- Chanyeol."

"That's what I thought," I faintly brushed my lips against his and stood back on my feet as he was still feeling shy.

"Let's go baby," I grabbed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

We decided to take a walk since the place wasn't too far from our home. I held the door open for him once we arrived. 

Lately, we've been coming here quite often since it was Baekhyun's favorite place. It was surprisingly full , even though it was already nighttime.

The waiter escorted us over to a table next to the window. As I took a seat, I've noticed Baekhyun was smiling and it instantly showed he was in a better mood.

Earlier he was angry at me but know he acted like nothing happened.

"Your doing it again," he spoke up.

I looked at him confusingly, not knowing what he had meant.

"Staring." 

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Sorry? Am I not allowed to stare at my attractive boyfriend?"

He didn't get a chance to reply as waiter had already brought our meals.

Since we felt way too full after we finished, we both agreed on taking a walk around the town. 

Suddenly he came to a halt causing me to abruptly stop in my tracks and look at him. He placed his hand over his mouth and began to blink rapidly.

"Baek are you okay? What's wrong babe?" 

Instead of replying, he ran straight to the tree across from us and threw his meal up. By this point I was just about concerned and worried enough. 

I ignored his complains and took his straight to the hospital. There, when it was our turn up, we explain to the doctor what had been occurring and the events.

He took quite a few tests on Baekhyun before leaving to get the result. By the way, Baek was tightly clutching onto my hand and his face held nothing but nervousment. 

I could say he was worried himself. I soothe his hair and gave him light kisses around his face in hope to keep him still and calm. 

"Don't worry babe, I'm right here," I assured him. He slowly nodded, then turned his attention to the door when it began to creek open.

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he quickly sat up, "Am I okay Doctor ? Is anything wrong with me?" 

The doctor adjusted his glasses and read over the papers in his hand. "I'm glad to say your healthy and perfectly fine, but...."

He paused and look at the two of us before continuing on.

"Congratulations Mr. Byun your six weeks pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh, unexpected :0


	11. 0.11

baekhyun’s pov

Pregnant. Pregnant. Congratulations. Six weeks.

My mind kept replaying the same words over and over. My breathing hitched as I tried to process the scary yet so surprising news. 

But..I couldn't. I'm a guy! I can't possibly have a tiny human being inside of me. As much as I continued to tell myself that it was just a misunderstanding, that they were wrong.

Maybe the doctor accidentally to ahold of the wrong papers. I chewed on my lower lip while staring directly at the doctor in disbelief.

"W-what..?" 

"Your pregnant Mr. Byun," the doctor once again repeated the news. 

"How is that even possible?! I can't be, i’m a guy..!" 

The doctor stepped forward handing me the results. "Please take a deep breath Mr. Byun. It isn't healthy for you and your baby."

I ruffled my hair roughly and ran my hands down my face. For the first time, I hesitantly, looked up slowly to face Chanyeol.

Believe me, the feeling I felt was nothing nice. I was deeply nervous and scared to know what he's thinking at the moment. 

I'm scared to know whether he's overjoyed or angry about the so sudden news.

Chanyeol directed his attention from the doctor and over to me. I couldn't quite somehow identify and understand Chanyeol's true expression. 

His eyes were slightly wide open and he's vision was still glued to mine.

"C-Chanyeol?" I daringly asked in a hushed tone.

"Baby, you have no clue on how overly happy I currently am. You have no idea how excited I am to finally be a father," suddenly I was pressed against Chanyeol's firm chest as he engulfed me into a tight squeezing hug.

At that very moment, I do recall our conversation not long ago about the topic of kids. I rethought about it and remembered him saying a child would make him happy, that could possible explain his sudden mood.

I couldn't help but feel relive to know Chanyeol was staying with me still , despite the tiny person in me.

After I pulled away from the tight hug, I looked at the doctor with curious eyes. I still wanted to discover the possible way of getting pregnant.

The doctor cleared his throat and took a seat on the spinning chair near, "Mr. Byun I'm quite aware that your feeling...shocked truthfully over this. However just as I review and skimmed through the papers the tests do confirm your pregnancy."

He paused for a couple seconds to take a glance at both Chanyeol and I before continuing, "Because you were born with female reproduction instead of a male's, it gives you an opportunity to have children just like women. Although Mr. Byun your case is very rare,."

As the doctor concluded his sentence, slowly I guided my head to face my current flat stomach. And for a moment, I began to feel the tears swell up, knowing I had a special ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) mini baby on the way!


	12. 0.12

baekhyun’s pov

Time sure does move quicker then you expect. I myself could not believe I was already two months into pregnancy.

Two months carrying Chanyeol's baby. Two months, that has changed my life completely.

The true worst part of it was definitely the morning sickness. And the certain foods I couldn't eat and could eat.

The doctor did also suggested to maintain of caution of things to do to prevent a miscarriage. Besides mine was more of a higher chance do to the fact my case was very rare.

But even to this day it still surprises me. Truthfully I've always wanted to have a child, but I just didn't think of me personally delivering and carrying it. Especially at my kind of age.

The weather has gotten worst lately. A lot more colder, A lot more colder to be exact . I dislike this kind of weather because it prevents me from leaving my home. 

That meant I preferred to stay huddled in my warmest blanket that I owned. I also watch numerous movies and different shows. 

I draped the covers off of my now warm body and stepped into my fuzzy slippers. I chose to prepare some hot chocolate and tiny marshmallows melted in. 

Somehow I found myself dialing Jongdae's number while waiting for the drink.

Oddly, he was my best friend, however I haven't even told him the news about my baby yet. But today seemed like the day to do it.

Like always, it ringed for a while before he could finally pick up his damn phone up.

"Hey Byunnn~," he instantly greeted.

That little troll.

"Took you long enough. Why do you always take so long to answer my call?" 

"I like my ringtone.." Chen answered and I could clearly see him smiling while talking.

"Ah you fucker!" I hissed.

"Chill Baekhyun," he chuckled, "What's up?"

"Come over," I pouted while taking a seat on one of the stools, "I'm literally all alone in this home. With no one but myself." 

"See you soon my Byun!" He replied an cut the line afterwards.

Meanwhile, I hoped of the stool and set my mug down on the coffee table. I gathered two blankets, one to keep for myself and the other for Jongdae in case he would be as cold like me.

Just a while after, the knock emerged from the front door but just luckily I left it unlocked for him.

"Come in!" I shouted loud enough for Chen to hear.

Jongdae really isn't a normal person. In fact he might be the weirdest person I've met. He's weirder then me.

Instead of opening the door like a normal human being would, he completely swung the door open, instantly colliding with the wall beside it.

I sat up and stared at him, appalled. 

"What the hell Kim Jongdae?!" 

He ignored and sat beside me, ruffling my hair in the process which made me even more irritated then I already was.

"Chill with that mouth of yours Byun before I stick a bar of soap in it."

I took a sip from my drink instead to prevent myself from replying anything bad to him. Clearly I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"You've been really sassy lately. What's gotten into you?" Chen raised any eyebrow and took the other blanket, wrapping it around him.

"Nothing," I simply shrugged. "Although there is something I been meaning to tell you."

"What? That your pregnant?" He joked with a grin. 

I turned my head to his direction and stared at him with wide eyes, "How... How did you find out about that?" 

Jongdae must have thought I was playing along with him, with the way he threw his head and let out a laugh.

That laugh whenever he thinks something was overly funny or something that brought humor to him.

"Wow," Chen wiped the forming tears from his eyes as he maintained to calm down, "that's really funny, but what's the news you wanted to tell me Byun?"

I butter my lower lip out and stared at him, "Chen I'm being serious. I'm really pregnant." 

But the look on his face was still the same grin. I knew he wasn't convinced and hasn't believe the truth.

"What's it for, in order for you to believe what I'm saying is actually true?"

"Oh I don't know.... Possibly a pregnancy test better yet a sonogram picture."

Immediately, I stood up and searched for the first sonogram picture I got just a couple days ago.

"Here," I extended my hand out and gave the picture to Chen. 

The grin that was plastered across his face slowly began to turn into a shocked one. Now I knew he believed what I was saying.

"Baekhyun...." 

I placed my hands over my stomach and nodded, "It's really true Jongdae."

"But how is that even possible" he asked, his gaze focus on my stomach, "Your a guy."

"Apparently I have a female system rather then a males. It gives me the opportunity to have babies just like women do," I explained to him. 

"That's really something," Chen smiled, "but I'm happy for you. I'm excited to become a uncle to that little one! congrats hun!”

"I am too," I smiled at him, "although it does get pretty challenging at times."

"Don't worry about it too much Baekhyun, you have Chanyeol by your side. And as far as I seen he looks like he's your true soul mate. Together you two can make it through this obstacle you've been given."

I couldn't help but smiled at Chen's sincere words. He was right after all. We can do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care :D


	13. 0.13

baekhyun’s pov 

(three months into the pregnancy)

I sighed and crumpled yet another letter. Lately, I've been receiving bizarre letters about a girl named Hyunah. 

Apparently from this ominous person had caught several proof that Chanyeol and Hyunah were a ' thing '.

Just today actually, a picture came attached to the letter and what seemed to be Chanyeol and a girl walking really closely next to each other.

Close way too close for my liking. 

What made me even more upset was that Chanyeol never mentioned this girl to me before. It wouldn't of been so bad if he would have told me about her before hand, that way I wouldn't been having thoughts about them.

I didn't want to think of it, I was turning crazier by the day.

As soon as the creak of the front door was heard throughout the entire house, I quickly stuffed the picture in my drawer beside the bed.

The very moment I shut it, Chanyeol walked in the room, immediately flopping down on the bed.

I sighed once again and strode over to the kitchen to retrieve white chocolate. It was possibly because of the pregnancy I've been craving it so much lately.

The fridge was again empty, meaning I had to pay a trip to the supermarket later. I do it only to get the things I need but otherwise, it wouldn’t be ideal.

While taking a seat on the stool, Chanyeol walked in, a fatigued expression plastered across his face.

My anger suddenly seem to raise up seeing him in front of me, images running through my head, imagining with another girl. 

Chanyeol must have noticed the way he reached out and held my hand so suddenly. However I flinched and instantly pulled back.

"Baek? What's wrong?"

I rested my hand over my slightly bulged belly and glanced at him. "Who's Hyunah hm?"

The color seemed to drain from his face as he stared at me skeptical, completely surprised but what I had just asked.

"She's a friend."

"Oh just a friend? Why didn't you tell me about this friend?"

"Was there any need to?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter.

"Clearly yes I need to know." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Your getting jealous, because she's a friend Baekhyun?"

I stood up from my seat and walked directly in front of him, "Yes I'm jealous Chanyeol what if she's crushing on you and I lose you to her?"

"You won't Baekhyun," he looked down and held onto my shoulders, startling me.

"Listen to me," he began, "I'm in love completely head over heels for you. No matter how many girls or guys walk past me I'll never give them a second glance like I did to you," he then slowly guided my hand over his heart and possibly gave me the most sincere look, "You Byun Baekhyun have already captured and stolen my heart for good. It's not possible for me to fall for someone else. Baby, your absolutely the definition of perfection and if any other word could describe better then perfect you certainly would be that. And now that your carrying my child within you I couldn't ask for anything more. You my entire world, my everything. My perfect little Byun." 

At the conclusion of his heart whelming speech, he leaned down giving me the most passionate kiss yet. To this point, my belly felt like it had just exploded into millions and millions of butterflies, and the tears with black shade from my eyeliner ran freely down my face.

Possibly all the letters had been mistaken, what Chanyeol had just said prove it all to be wrong. I was speechless, I stared at him and couldn't seem to look away.

If it was possible the man in front of me made me fall more in love with him.

"C-Chanyeol I...."

"Don't cry baby, you seem shocked. Is it for what I just said?" He chucked and circled his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. 

"That meant so much to me Yeol, you have no idea," I closed my eyes in delight as he rub his thumbs over my wet stained cheeks, clearing the tears away.

"Now you know your the only one in my eyes, no one else but you and our little one is the only important thing in my life." Chanyeol smiled, placing a hand over my stomach while the other hand rested over my back.

"I love you giant."

"I love you too baby."


	14. 0.14

chanyeol’s pov

My mornings consist of feeling those beautiful delicate hands run down and up my arm. With a stolen kiss from me, Baekhyun immediately heads to the kitchen and prepares our breakfast.

Not long after, I follow his actions and lean against the wall as I watch him move around the kitchen. I observe the way his belly was bulging already.

I smiled to myself knowing our little one was growing in there. All healthy and tall like me. Although it did concern me a bit how big, Baekhyun's stomach was getting, it looked like he was already in his sixth month but in reality he was only in his fourth.

It really made me curious of the little one's height but yet again I wasn't an expert at these types of things. 

I encircled my arms around his waist and snuggled into his neck, breathing in his addicting and natural scent. Like a clean fresh blanket out of a dryer.

He seemed to like the the gesture, as he smiled brightly and held onto my hand, like a small child would. 

"Good morning my beautiful baby,"

"Good morning Yeol. I made breakfast!" 

The way his eyes closed in joy and the way his smile, instantly put me in a good mood already. Sometimes I couldn't be more thankful for someone like him to cross my path and instantly light my whole world up.

"You know Baek," I began and turned around to looking into those pretty eyes of his, "I want to write a poem about you but I have no words to describe your eyes and how your smile makes my whole world feel like its not falling apart. I want to write words as beautiful as you but I can't. I can't because words don't exist, they can't describe your perfection to me."

Baekhyun's cheeks heated up at the conclusion of my sentence. I myself was even a surprised by how well that sounded but it was all the truth. 

"Oh god," Baekhyun mumbled as he covered his face with his hands. I could tell his inner shyness was kicking in. "Your so cheesy and it's only morning,"

"But I just want to remind you how lucky I am to have you," I smiled pulling him into my embrace.

Slowly, I felt his tiny arms wrap around my waist as I kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"Let's eat Chan. I have so many things planned for today."

Excitement rushed through me knowing Baekhyun himself had a real creative mind for certain things. And just as he mentioned, I was quick to eat so our day could begin. 

~

"Where are we going?" I questioned, while being dragged by a way excited Baekhyun.

We were literally in the middle of nowhere and Baekhyun being pregnant with mood swings didn't help with my thoughts.

"Chanyeol for the sixth time already just wait and see. I promise you'll like this now stop asking me!" He grinned and that's when he suddenly stopped.

We were standing directly under a big tree and attached to it was no other then a tree house. I stared at it amused by its beauty, but quickly got out of trance once Baekhyun detached his hand from mine and immediately began to climb the ladder up into the tree house.

To prevent any danger I stayed close behind him until we were safely inside. A few candles and lanterns illuminated the entire tree house, with a blanket in the middle and two pillows to go along with it.

At the side of the house was a picnic basket and a few other things beside it. I turned towards Baekhyun's direction to see him wearing a grin on his face.

"What's all this?" I asked him as I took his hand.

"Well it's obviously a tree house Yeol!" 

I pulled him closer and lifted his chin, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay. Okay." He smiled, blushing a bit. "I found this tree house a while ago, so I decided why not and fix it up and use it for us. This is ours now."

My lips curved up into a smile knowing Baekhyun could do this for us. It proofed how hard he did actually work here. At times this perfect petite human being could be a real sassy person. Worst then a girl to be exact. 

It could be a main reason why most people don't like or find interest in him. Or it's possible because of his stunning and beautiful aura that makes others envy him. 

But at the rarest times, Baekhyun could do the littlest things and it always remind me of why I actually fell into a deep interest.

"This is great. I really like it."

"Well," Baekhyun paused, taking a glance at his phone. "It's 12:14 would you do the honor of watching the stars with me?"

"It's one of my wishes as well. Watching the stars with whom I love." 

Carefully we strode down out into the outdoor. I laid out a big blanket over the grass and took the seat next to him. Baekhyun rested an arm over my lower waist as I began to caress his soft hair. 

I took a glance at him momentarily and watched how amused and interest he found while watching the shooting stars. My heart raced faster as he smiled, adoration shining in his eyes. 

"This is perfect Yeol."

"Everything is always perfect when your around, baby." 

At the instant moment we shared a passionate kiss under the dark blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff :)


	15. 0.15

baekhyun’s pov 

"Thank you sir, have a nice day!" I offered a slight smile at the elder women and tighten my grip on the grocery bags.

Shopping was beginning to irritate me, more then ever now with my heavy stomach. My mind haven't thought it would be extremely challenging, but now I was thinking otherwise.

A tired sigh escaped my lips as I digged my into my pocket and retrieved the house keys. I balanced the bags equally between both hands and pushed the door open with my foot.

Chanyeol was laying down on the couch, a pillow over his stomach and a hand resting behind his head as he watched the tv.

"Chan," I breathed out, the bags already hurting my fingers, to the point where they were becoming a shade of red.

At the sound of his name, he immediately stood up, taking all the bags from me and settling then down on the counter.

"Did my little Byun go grocery shopping today?", he asked with a grin and ruffled the top of my hair.

"Aish", I smiled, moving his hand away and recombined my hair with my fingers, "I did but it's so exhausting," 

Blush crept up to my cheeks as Chanyeol snaked his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. "Our little one is sure growing big and handsome like his daddy isn't he?"

I placed my hand over my belly and rested my head against Chanyeol's chest. "Handsome? More like cute and attractive like me," I wiggled my eyebrows smirking.

"No no," Chanyeol lifted my chin, so our eyes could meet. "Baby boy, I told you already he's going to be handsome just like me."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "What makes you so confident that our baby is a boy?"

The very moment he winked at me, my heart fluttered and butterflies could be felt. I'm so damn lucky to have someone like him. 

"Ah because I know. Trust me baby, I know." 

I stood on my toes and began to trail kisses from his neck and up to his lips. I could see the way he closed his eyes in delight and gripped my hips tighter.

"I want to show you something," he mumbled while lifting me up, gently placing me on the edge of the counter.

"And that is..?" 

"Wait here and close your eyes," he instructed and began to walk towards our bedroom. 

I let out a groaned but did as he said. I wasn't much of surprises because truthfully you could never be certain what the surprise holds. It could always turn out to be for the good or in another case turn out to be for the bad. 

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps grew louder and louder until a hand came in contact with my thigh. My eyes were already desperately begging to be open again.

"On the count of three you can open your eyes baby boy."

I nodded my head in agreement and waited for his countdown.

"3...2...1... You can open them now."

Slowly I re opened my eyes to meet a pair of stunning white and red roses. But the kind of roses where you couldn't tear your eyes away because of its beauty.

The kind of roses so unique, you could want unlimited of them. Unconsciously my hands reached out, bringing the roses up to my nose and smelled the pure scent.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you...I could walk through a garden forever, endlessly Baek," 

My lips creeped up into a grin at his words. Absolutely romantic cheesy guy.

"However," Chanyeol continued his eyes never breaking apart from mine, "Since the mission can't be reached I have given you 12 roses. 11 are real and the other is fake. I will love you until the last rose dies Byun Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol...." I blushed staring down at the roses.

"I'm not done yet, come here baby," he gripped my hips, gently and helped me get down off from the counter. 

Chanyeol placed his hands over my shoulders and began guiding us over to the mirror attached to the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused and looked at Chanyeol for any explanation. 

"You see there?" He spoke, pointing towards the mirror. 

I nodded my head, taking a look, "Yeah it's me."

"Exactly if you were to hold up those 12 roses you'll be looking at the 13 most beautiful things in this entire world."

My insides were already going insanely insane by now. The cheesiness and his romantic self were extreme. Out of my entire love life Chanyeol was the person I really fell for not just because of his looks but because the way he was towards me.

"Your gonna receive an award now," I smirked, standing up on my toes and bit his lower lip gently before taking him into our bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, some action at the end ;)


	16. 0.16

A bright sunlight warms the room, spring beginning to show. The flowers were starting to blooms as the cold weather fades away. The aroma of spring could be smelled once you stepped a foot out into the outdoors, instantly painting smiles on faces.

Baekhyun was currently sitting on the couch, a book resting on his lap and an envelope over the book. His mind racing with different thoughts. 

In the white small envelope contained a single sheet of paper. Not just any paper but rather an important one.

It confirmed their baby's gender.

Baekhyun slightly tilted his head as he stared down at the book. A part of him anticipated to know the gender however another part wants it to be a surprise until the baby is born. For it to be more special.

His slender fingers lifted the envelope and examined it.

"I can't..," Baekhyun whispered to himself. 

He shook his head placing the envelope back in the book before closing it and hid it in one of the drawers. 

The tiny male sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth creeping into a smile as he stared down at his stomach in adoration.

"Hi little monkey~! Your awake." Baekhyun began to rub circles with his thumb over his belly as he spoke. "I can finally feel you, my little one. It's 3 months until I'll hold your tiny self in my arms and admire your beauty. 3 months until I grab your tiny finger as tears stream down your little face. I'll kiss your forehead and press your tiny body against me, you'll finally feel my warmth. I'm so ready for you little bean! And your daddy is too. Hopefully you get all your genes from your handsome daddy too but some features from me too."

Baekhyun's cheeks began to tint with pink just by mentioning his lovers name. He was about to continue speaking as he felt tiny kicks, however the sound of the front door closing indicating the man of the house had arrived.

Hurriedly Baekhyun laid down on the bed and closed his eyes tightly, faking a sleep. His boyfriend had pestered him how he needs to rest as much as possible. At that very second, Chanyeol slowly stepped inside the bedroom to capture his lover sleeping on their bed. 

But what even got his attention was how Baekhyun's belly was moving around. Tears slowly brimmed in the corner of the tall male's eyes, witnessing his child moving within the person he loved.

With great caution he took a seat beside the petite male's body and slowly rested his hand over the prodigious belly. 

"Hi my little angel!" Baekhyun began to move around slightly, making Chan's eye widen. But let out a relief sigh exit once he settled down.

Again, Chan began to move his hand around, caressing the soft stomach of Baekhyun's and in hope to calm the baby's hyper movements.

"Your appa is sleeping angel calm down a bit. You know soon you'll be out of Baek's womb and into our embrace where you can move around freely. I haven't quite seen you yet but I can already tell you how much I love you so much," the tall male bent down gently and placed a soft tender kiss to Baek's belly. "I promise to protect and give my full love to you and your appa. And Imma tell you something. Once he welcomes you into the world I'm going to give him a huge surprise."

Little did Chanyeol know, that Baekhyun had been listening the entire time. He fought to smile and kept his character in place.

Like a person would do when they wake up, the small male stretched his arms out stifling a yawn before rubbing his eyes with his palms to have a better view.

"Good afternoon baby boy,"Chanyeol instantly smiled as his eyes shined with happiness as he pulled his lover's body close, "how did you sleep?"

Baekhyun snuggled himself against Chanyeol's chest immediately, taking in the scent of the strong cologne. 

His favorite cologne, he was addicted to it ♡.

"Great," he replied intertwining his fingers with his man. "Although this little monkey is beginning to move way more and isn't letting me sleep much."

Chanyeol kissed his lover's forehead and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "3 more months baby, 3 more months."

"I can't wait for our monkey I can't wait to see the way he or she is like. To see how he or she little eyes will examine every thing around. And the way he or she will try to grab our fingers and never let go. But most importantly I can't wait until our family officially begins." Baekhyun closed his eyes in delight while speaking.

"I'm ready too babe, our little one is getting closer and closer until he or she is born."

Chanyeol rested a hand over Baek's stomach as they shared a deep passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the extreme fluff :0 can you guess what the gender is?  
> or what do you think chanyeol’s surprise for baekhyun will be ?? let me know in the comments :)


	17. 0.17

chanyeol’s pov

I scrolled through various of pages on my phone as I entered the apartment. A collection of names from different languages, meanings and symbols appeared.

Baekhyun is due in exactly two months yet we haven't chosen a name for our little angel. Since we're keeping the gender a secret until he or she is born, we've decided to pick one favorite name for both genders.

Preferably I chose Su Mi for the baby if it's a girl or Haneul if it's a boy. I smiled to myself knowing he or she was just a couple of weeks away from entering this world and into our lives. 

I couldn't wait. And especially I couldn't wait to officially begin a family with Baekhyun ♡.

My footsteps grew quieter as I approached the bedroom. The sound of an angelic voice could be heard from inside. 

So beautiful and pure. However it wasn't just a regular voice. That voice belonged to no other then the love of my life. 

As he sang he applied his eyeliner and styled his hair as he stared into the mirror.

"Neoege jeo haneuren modeun geoseul da jugo naege i sesanguen neoreul jun geoya ne mam dachiji anhke jeoldae heumi gaji anhke jeoldae heumi gaji anhke neoreul jikyeojulke neoreul wihae salke yaksokhalke." 

As I encircled my arms around him blush painted his cheeks knowing I had heard him. 

"W-when did you come in?" He stuttered.

I spinned him around, lifting his chin in order to stare at his beautiful face. "Not too long ago. Your an amazing singer baby boy. Why don't you sing more?"

"I just..well I don't know but I'll start signing more from now on Chan. The little one kicks like crazy once I sing," he suddenly stood on his toes and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Even the littlest things makes me go insane. I placed my hands over his stomach, instantly feeling the movement of our baby within him.

"Our monkey is really hyper today," Baekhyun commented, as he stared at his belly. 

"Possibly because our baby heard appa’s beautiful voice and he or she loves hearing you sing," I suggested with a smile.

"Giant," he covered his cheeks with his hands, hiding his blush from me.

"I have a very special day planned out for us today. I think your really going to enjoy it baby," I intertwined our fingers as I spoke.

"Should I get ready then? Where are we going? Do i need to apply more makeup? Oh god look my hair is so ugly today, and even worst my eyeliner isn't perfectly lined up equally like always. Should I sh- " 

His voice was magically beautiful, I could listen to him speak forever but for this time, I had to press my lips against his in order to silence his rant.

Once I felt him relax, I held him by the shoulders, making sure he was paying attention to what I was about to tell him.

"Baby baby baby baby you are so beautifully structured. You aren't just a human being your more like a masterpiece that should show their beauty out to everyone. Your amazingly stunning, I couldn't imagine life without my beautiful Byun." 

"You make me so happy Chanyeol I fucking love you with all my heart!," Baekhyun snuggled himself against my chest.

I smiled, running my hands through his newly dyed black hair. "Not as much as I do baby boy."

Time seems to always stop as we share a loving kiss. The rush as sparks explode inside me, feeling so lucky to kiss a stunning beauty. 

"Let's get going," I mumbled against his lips.

He nodded, checking himself in the mirror one last time before making our way out.

~

"Close your eyes angel," I instructed once we began to approach our destination.

"Chaannnnn," he whined, sticking his bottom lip out cutely. "You know I don't like that."

God one of my weaknesses. 

As much as I was tempted to just lean over and kiss his pout away I had to keep my focus on the road instead.

"Baby please just until we go inside don't worry I'll keep a good grip on you."

Baekhyun sighed finally dropping his act and did as I said. With great precaution I held one of Baekhyun's hand and the other hand resting behind his back as I led him inside the building.

Tons and tons of kids from different ages ran around, played with toys, played tag, colored, talked and giggled as they enjoyed the fun.

Slowly I removed my hands away from Baekhyun's eyes and watched as they sparkled with excitement as he looked around the place.

"Chan," he stared up at me smiling. 

Beautiful, captivating smile.

"This is our date," I held his hand looking around. 

Suddenly a middle aged women came up to us, a warm nice and welcoming smile painted her lips. "Hello welcome to Sparks DayCare how may I assist you today?"

"Oh I requested a while with a few kids, approximately two days ago," I answered.

The women nodded, "Your name?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Oh that's right Mr. Park follow me. Your request were the two year olds am I correct?"

I held onto Baekhyun's hand as we followed the lady to an enormous room. "That's correct," I replied.

"Very well," she opened the door, entering a very noisy room.

Toys were scattered every single where, children were all over the place doing some sort of activity. Complete chaos.

"Well you two can go ahead and do as you please. Some children will be shy at first but they'll warm up eventually to the both of you. But if there’s anything you need just ask one of the staffs. " 

"Thank you we will!" Baekhyun spoke up first, excitement clearly evident in his tone.

Soon after she left, I was pulled by the beauty over to four kids who were attempting to stack colorful blocks on top of each other. 

It made me feel extremely happy knowing Baek was going to enjoy this date. I knew he loved children, making this a perfect place for him to be at. His vibe gave a parent love.

"Giant look look look look!" Baekhyun shook my arm quite violently, as he stared at a adorable baby boy chewing on a pacifier as he watched cartoons on a tiny television.

Without any sort of hesitant, Baekhyun strode over gently picking the small child up. The kid's eyes widen in surprise by our sudden presence and curiosity showed in his eyes as he began to touch every inch of Baekhyun's face.

A wide smiled appeared on my baby's face as he stared at the small human being in his arms.

"Hi cutie!" Baekhyun leaned close, rubbing his own nose gently against the small kid's nose.

A fit of giggles escaped the little boy's lips as he grabbed Baek's nose. 

"God," I let out dreamy sigh as I backhugged Baekhyun wrapping my arms around his waist, "You look so damn perfect with that kid in your arms baby boy."

My lips met the back of his neck, up to his cheeks and down once again from his jawline leading to his neck. I trailed kisses all over knowing it was one of his favorite things.

"Chan," he stifled a giggle as he moved away slightly. "That tickles plus there’s children around behave yourself."

"So baby?," I brought his body back closer to mine. "You have no absolute idea how perfect you look holding a kid in your arms. your gonna be a great parent."

"Babe stop, look he's staring at you with wide eyes," Baekhyun mentioned as he glance at the child.

I smiled, taking the small child's hand in my large one and caressed it with my thumb. His skin was pure white and very soft. He was a real cutie like Baekhyun had mentioned.

"Could it be my red hair?" I suggested while making the weirdest possible faces at the boy.

The way the little kid giggled like crazy while resting his head against Baekhyun's shoulder made me know it was working.

Baekhyun supported his hand behind the child's back as he turned around to face me, nodding his head as he smirked, "Babe I told you that hairstyle only attracts me."

I was about to place a kiss on his lips when suddenly two hands began to tug at the bottom of my pants. Like every child's age in this room, a two year old blonde girl and very pretty stared up to me while tilting her tiny head. 

"Hey pretty darling," i scooped her off the ground and held her in my arms.

She began to suck on her left thumb while her right hand reached of towards me, and stared patting the side of my hair.

"It's the color red like a cherry," I planted a quick kiss on her cheek making her giggle and squeal in delight.

"She's pretty Chan," Baekhyun commented as he looked at the baby girl I was currently holding.

"She is isn't she?" I held Baekhyun's hand while my other arm supported the little girl and took him over to a group of children who were playing ring around the rosy

Two kids reached out, instantly pulling both of Baekhyun's hands, making him join the game. It was such an amazing view but it was cut short for me when multiple kids dragged me over to a table. 

Papers, crayons, stickers, and color pencils were laid throughout the whole table. A tiny boy with a shy smile offered a few crayons to me as well as a piece of blank paper. 

I smiled taking the supplies from him and drew a family picture including of course our upcoming baby, Pretty Baekhyun and me.

I also added little details such as hearts around us, a sun at the top on the right side of the paper plus flowers at the bottom.

On the middle of the page I wrote the words 

완벽한 가족 ♡ ( perfect family )

The same little boy smiled as he stared at my drawing before going over to Baekhyun and brought him over to me as he pulled him by his shirt.

The small child eagerly point at the paper while gazing at Baekhyun.

"It's really cute Chan I'll make sure to hang this up on our fridge," Baekhyun smiled while grabbing the paper. 

I smiled to myself and stood up. "Ready to go baby? It's been a long while now."

He nodded his head, taking my hand in his. We stopped at the door and turned around. "Goodbye kids!" We waved at them.

Small smiles began to appear on their faces as they waved back to us and began making cute baby noises. I placed my arm around Baekhyun's shoulder as we walked back to the car. 

"I can't wait until our little one is born, kids are so adorable!" I remarked.

Baekhyun smiled, staring up making the moonlight shine on him making him more gorgeous then ever, "So close Chan so close."


	18. 0.18

chanyeol’s pov 

My fingers ran freely through the strings of the guitar, tuning and searching for the perfect beat. But after many attempts I decided to place my guitar back in its case and strode over to the kitchen.

Like every usual Saturday, I made Baekhyun's favorite banana pancakes with Nutella covered. After I finished, my final step was to wake the sleeping beauty from his sleep however he had already beat me to it once he walked in the kitchen before I could even walk to the room.

Baekhyun was wearing an oversized white shirt , his hair still spread everywhere clearly indicating that he's just gotten out of bed and a hand resting behind his back, supporting himself with the weight of his stomach.

"Good morning beautiful baby!" I grinned at the sight of his presence and encircled my arms around his prodigious belly.

Baekhyun smiled, his alluring , charming smile. That could steal someone's heart in a flash of lightning. 

Just his smile was one of the many perfect things about this tiny human being.

"Good morning Babe, did you make my pancakes?" He questioned as his dark chocolate eyes began to gaze around the kitchen.

"Of course baby I always do," I intertwined our fingers and guided him to the dining room, pulling a chair out for him to sit.

Once he got seated and got comfortable, a sigh escaped his lips while placing a hand over his belly. I took seat beside him, never looking away from the beauty seating right next to me. 

It's a jewel who shines but doesn't know how much of how beautiful he really is both inside and out.

"Chan I never would have thought a baby can weight so much," Baekhyun declared as he soothe his hand up and down his belly. 

I chuckled and placed my hand on top, feeling the tiny movements from our baby. "Your stomach is insanely huge baby but one more month and our little angel with finally be with us."

His smile widen at the thought, "Can you believe it babe? We're having a baby. Our baby. The baby that was made with so much love and passion. I'm so nervous yet so ready to be a parent.”

"I can't wait either Baek it seems so unreal that just next month we'll have a baby to ourselves. A baby we actually made."

"That reminds me Chan before I can't get out of bed anymore we should go shopping for any last minute things we need. I know we already bought everything but let's just go in case we've forgotten anything." Baekhyun suggested once he finished his food.

I stood up , taking his plate from him and set it on the sink as I nodded in agreement, "I will also invite Jongin and Kyungsoo they've been dying to see you."

He rose from the seat, instantly placing both hands on his hips from behind as he walked towards my direction, "You should I haven't seen them in three months and I already miss them."

After long minutes, I finished doing the dishes and guided Baekhyun back to our bedroom.

"Would what Byun like to wear today," I questioned while standing in front of the closet. 

He took his bottom lip between his teeth, as he examined all the clothes. His puppy-like face held a thinking expression.

"Just a loose shirt and black jeans," he answered after a while of thinking. 

I set the requested clothes next to him and began brushing his jet black hair. His hands settled over my shirt as I caressed his hair down the way he liked it. 

That was definitely one of Baekhyun's weaknesses, it always made him lose himself under my touch.

"Why is my Byun so cute!" I cooed while pinching his cheek.

He suddenly blushed and moved back surprise, "Yah that hurts Chan." 

Baekhyun pouted while rubbing his cheek. I sighed dreamily, his cuteness was way too much and adorable words wouldn't explain how incredibly perfect this kid is to me.

"Hurry babe we have to get there before Jongin and Kyungsoo," I mentioned and began helping him put his clothes on.

Once finished he smiled happily and dragged me out of the door.  
~ 

"Are you sure Jongin and Kyungsoo like the idea of shopping in Babies' R' US?" Baekhyun asked as we walked hand in hand inside the baby store.

"Of course, Kyungsoo sounded really excited, they should be here any minute now," I answered.

"What do we need again?," Baekhyun stared up as he thought. "I know we got the basics like the stroller, car seat, crib, diapers, toys, pacifiers, clothes and bibs."

"It sounds like we got everything. Might as well just look around for anything extra that we could have forgotten."

Suddenly two males came jogging towards our direction with bright smiles plastered across their faces.

Wasting no time, the fluffy Kyungsoo immediately engulfed Baekhyun into a hug, however the hug last for a short seconds due to Baekhyun's big belly.

"Wow Baek the baby has gotten a lot bigger since the last time I've seen you," Kyungsoo commented while staring at Baekhyun's belly.

"Ah Soo I know I can't do many things now due to it," he spoke while smiling.

"Me and Jongin already got so many things for our nephew. We cannot wait to meet him or her!" Kyungsoo grinned as he held onto Jongin's hand.

"Our little man is going to very spoiled," I remarked while hugging Baekhyun from behind and gently placed my chin over his shoulder.

Jongin did the same to Kyungsoo and smiled, "Our nephew is a boy?"

"No! We don't know yet!" Baekhyun spoke up first. "But I'll say it's a little girl."

After his declare his ego was high and somehow I predicted that he felt like he was correct.

"Well I say it's a boy," I smirked as I stared back at him. 

"Alright," he turned around and crossed his arms. "Let's have a deal who ever loses will have to do anything to the winner for a whole day."

Baekhyun's mind never failed to impress me with his creative thinking and more than ever now I couldn't wait for next month.

"It's a deal Byun," I answered and extended my hand out to him. 

"It's on Park!" Baekhyun smirked while shaking my hand, officially signing our bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think will be right ? :0


	19. 0.19

Baekhyun sat between Chanyeol's legs, his back pressed against the older’s chest as they enjoyed their lazy day watching a marathon of movies. 

Chanyeol's arms were wrapped around the younger’s body, caressing his belly here and there. The smaller suddenly began pouting as he stared into the now empty pocky box. 

He flipped the box upside down and shook it. But when nothing still came out, Baekhyun threw the box on the bed, causing Chanyeol's attention to turn to him.

"What's the matter baby?" The taller male tilted his head as he stared at his pouting lover.

"I ate all the pocky Chan I want more!" 

"Okay okay." Chanyeol got off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Baekhyun leaned back in the bed when suddenly he felt the urge to use the bathroom. Once there, his breathing became heavy and his hand gripped the sink for support.

"What's going on." He mumbled to himself as he felt a sudden rush of pain causing him to let out a groan. 

The small male gaze down to see a liquid fluid trickle down his legs. "Ahhh!" He cried out in utterly pain, as he settled one hand over his stomach as the other hand tightly gripped the sink. 

His mind suddenly set back to all the booklets and Internet websites he had read and that's when reality struck him like lightning.

Baekhyun's water just broke....

-

Chanyeol returned to their shared bedroom with two different flavor pocky boxes in his hands. The smile on his face began to fade at the sight of an empty bed.

The tall male placed the rectangular snack box on the night stand and walked towards the bathroom, seeing how the lights were turned on.

Once he peeked inside, his heart began beating in fear and worry meant as he witnessed his lover kneeling down in the floor, his face indicating how he was in total pain.

"Baby?! Baek?! What's the matter? What's wrong?" Chanyeol immediately went to the small male's side and held his hand in some sort of comfort. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun's breathing was getting heavier by the mintute and groans of pain escaped his mouth. "My...ahh.. m-my w-water b-broke."

Chanyeol blinked rapidly, completely surprised by Baekhyun's words. Meaning their angel was only a couple of hours away from entering this world.

His mind was froze like everything suddenly stopped in time. However once he heard another cry of pain, his attention set back on the small male who was squeezing his eyes shut and was trying to ignore all the pain he was feeling.

"It's okay baby I'm here I'm here just breathe in and out." Chanyeol instructed as he guided Baekhyun slowly over to the bed. 

He placed his own shoes on plus his lovers and then grabbed the diaper bag in which contained the baby's new clothes as well as Baekhyun's extra clothes.

"Hold on baby we'll be there real soon." Chanyeol tried soothing Baekhyun as he guided him out to the car.

-

Tears ran freely down Baekhyun's face as he moved from side to side impatiently on the hospital bed. A hand was gripping the edge of the bed while the other hand was holding Chanyeol's hand tightly.

The small male's contractions were getting frequently now, though his doctor nor a nurse has arrive.

"Baby just breathe it'll be over before you even know it." Chanyeol pushed all the hair away from his lovers forehead as he tried relaxing him.

"Chan." Baekhyun hiccuped from all the crying and closed his eyes. "It hurts so much. I haven't felt this type of pain before. You don't understand."

"Just hold my hand as tightly as you want okay?" 

Baekhyun nodded and kept his grip on Chanyeol's hand. A few soft knocks emerged from the hospital door before a young nurse followed by a middle aged man walked inside the room. 

"Hi Baekhyun how are you feeling?" She asked while standing next to the pregnant male's side.

"I-it hurts. I feel so horrible, nurse please help me." After finishing his sentence, another plead of help escaped his lips. 

The doctor took a few checks and upon seeing Baekhyun's contractions and the stage he was in, he knew it was time already. 

"All right," the doctor removed his surgical mask and turned to face the nurse. "Prepare everything for the delivery."

"Yes sir," the nurse bowed and immediately left the room.

"As you know Mr. Byun, for your delivery we have to do a Cesarean section. You will feel some pain but not a lot due to the anesthesia." The doctor explained while putting on a new pair of gloves.

Baekhyun nodded in understand meant and took a deep breath. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous, but he just wanted to give birth already. Truth is he was feeling way more excited to deliver then scared.

Suddenly few doctors walked in the room with some nurses trailing behind them with a cart full of surgical needs.

"I'll be right here." Chaneyol cooed and kissed Baekhyun's forehead. 

The small male managed to smile and trailed his eyes to see his handsome lover. "I'm ready Chan."

Chanyeol smiled and stood right next to Baekhyun's bed, never letting their hands go.

The preparation took a good amount of time but once they began to cut Baekhyun's stomach open, Chanyeol couldn't bear to watch any longer. 

His heart ached in pain to see someone doing such a horrible thing to his boyfriend but he knew it was for a good reason. It was the only way to take his baby out. 

Instead of looking at the open wound, he stared at Baekhyun. Sweat covered his face, his eyeliner somehow managed to stay on his eyes and his breathing was still heavily.

Blood stained the doctors gloves as they began taking the baby out of Baekhyun's womb.

"Your doing good Mr. Byun hang in there. They're almost out." 

Baekhyun exhaled and nodded his gaze never leaving his stomach, "Both of my angels are almost here." He mumbled to himself, excitement clear in his tone. He really couldn't wait.

Chanyeol's eyes widen while looking back and forth between his lover and the doctor. "T-they? A-Angels?"

Baekhyun looked up to meet his lovers eyes and smiled slightly while giving Chanyeol's hand a weak squeeze. "Surprise babe. We're having twins."

The tall male suddenly froze in his spot at the moment. He couldn't comprehend what was just said to him. Upon hearing two small babies cries, his head shifted towards the doctors who were now carrying his kids.

His babies. Chanyeol and Baekhyun's babies. 

"Congratulations Mr. Byun you gave birth to two healthy baby boys."

The tears that were running down Baekhyun's face weren't even close to express the happiness he was feeling as he stared at his tiny crying babies.

As the nurses got ahold of the small babies, the doctors began stitching Baekhyun's belly back close. 

On the other hand, Chanyeol couldn't seem to stop crying as well. He rarely even cried, nothing could make him cry. But his emotions got the best of him and that's when he let it all out of happiness too.

His tears were unstoppable. Not only did he create one baby but two as well and the whole time he didn't have a clue about it.

Sure, Baekhyun's belly was really beyond huge but now thinking about it, he knew it was because his lover had been carrying two babies all this time.

A nurse wiped Baekhyun's forehead with a cold damped towel, once the doctors had finally finished. In a matter of minutes, Baekhyun was taken back to his hospital room, where he could rest after giving birth. 

Chanyeol brought a chair right beside Baekhyun's bed and immediately intertwined their fingers together. 

"You did amazing baby. I'm so proud you." The tall male hovered over the tired male and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Although why didn't you tell me we were having twins?"

"Ah." The puppy-like male let out a short giggle as he adjusted himself on the bed. "I wanted to surprise you that's why. There were times here and there, where I almost spilled the news but I'm glad I managed to save it up until now."

"Aish," Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully and began stroking his lover's hair.

The atmosphere turned into a love place as they stared into each other's eyes. Despite how tired Baekhyun was, he much preferred to just stare into the eyes of the man he loves.

This was a day to surely never forget and to stay in their hearts forever. However their romantic moment was interrupted as the nurses returned with their twins. 

Both wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"They are absolutely adorable Mr. Byun. Congratulations to you both." One of the nurses cooed while handing one twin to Baekhyun while the second nurse handed the other twin to Chanyeol. 

"He's really tiny." Chanyeol admired his son in adoration and leaned down to give him a soft gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Once again, Baekhyun couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes as he stared at his other son in his arms. He was also really tiny. 

The twin stared back at Baekhyun, his small eyes observing his appa’s features.

"What will we name them?" The tall male questioned and placed the baby next to his twin ontop of Baekhyun's chest. 

The sight was way too precious and perfect for Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled as he looked up at his lover and then down where the two twins were staring back at him.

"Taehyung and Haneul." The petite male answered. 

"I love it." Chanyeol responded while staring at his family. 

Suddenly Chanyeol let out a nervous sigh and cleared his throat. "Babe?"

Baekhyun raised his head up with a smile and looked at his lover questionably. "Hm?"

At that moment the tall male knew it was perfect timing. 

Chanyeol slowly got on one knee next to Baekhyun's bed, not daring to depart their eyes. 

The smaller male eyes began to widen upon seeing what Chanyeol was about to do.

"You know Baekhyun." Chanyeol started. "I know we haven't been together quite that long but I know you taught me the real meaning of love. Your the only thing that exist in my world plus our babies now. When I am with you I lose myself. Having you by my side completes me. My other half. You complete me. I want to be with you forever and ever. I couldn't imagine life without you. Love is patient, love is kind and you are my precious find. You are the one I always wanted to find, to tell that I need you all my life. You bring out the best in me. I never wish to be parted from you.Give me the chance to be the luckiest man alive. Let's grow old together. Be mine forever. Byun Baekhyun will you marry me?"

At the conclusion of his heart-warming speech, Chanyeol reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box revealing an incredibly expensive beautiful engagement ring.

Today seem the day of endless tears for Baekhyun, he was overall happy, all he could do was nod his head quickly.

Chanyeol's words had touched his heart, causing him to be totally speechless. 

"Yes! Yes Chanyeol!" With a happy grin, Chanyeol slipped the ring on Baekhyun's finger before leaning down, connecting their lips into one of the most passionate kiss. 

Taehyung and Haneul wiggled around Baekhyun's chest as they witnessed their parents kissing with the greatest love and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh, what a surprise ! twins !:)


	20. 0.20

baekhyun’s pov

"Ah so cute~!" I cooed as I watched Taehyung, consume all the milk from his baby bottle. His tiny hands were curled into fist as he held the bottle, but I still had to hold it for him so it wouldn't fall.

It felt so unreal. So unrealistic. So untrue, that I was holding a mini me. As much as I thought about it, it still shocked me.

Unconsciously it brought a smile to my face as I just stared at Taehyhung. He mostly had my features whilst Haneul look extremely similar to Chanyeol. 

Once Taehyung finished the milk, I settled the now empty bottle on the hospital bed stand and lightly patted Tae's back in order for him to burp. He moved around a bit but after a couple of tries he finally let it out. 

"Very good honey bun," I smiled while placing Taehyung down on the bed. "Let's get you changed before daddy comes back."

It was difficult to move especially with two babies to take care of the same time, because when one baby wanted something certain the other baby cried for the same exact thing. But luckily I had it under control at the moment. 

Haneul was already fed, changed and sleepily peacefully now. All I needed to do was change and sleep Taehyung before I can give myself some rest.

There was a gently knock before the click of the hospital door creaked open. A clumsily Chanyeol walked in. His hair dripping wet and a shopping bag in his hand. He set the bag down on the chair beside the window before walking over to Taehyung and I.

"How are my babies doing?" He questioned after greeting me with a kiss and gave a kiss on Tae's forehead. Following, he kneeled down to get closer to Taehyung.

I smiled, "Haneul is already asleep and Tae just finished his bottle, he's about to go to sleep as well."

Taehyung grabbed onto Chanyeol's index finger as he stared at his daddy. Honestly it made me beyond happy to see them two already interest with one another, especially the adoration shown in Chanyeol's eyes as he stared back at his son.

"That's good. Babe can I sleep Tae?" Chanyeol lifted his head so our eyes could meet while he asked before returning his gaze back down to Taehyung who was still looking at his daddy’s hands. 

"Of course baby," I nodded and laid back down carefully since my wound was still sore.

Chanyeol slowly picked up Taehyung, he seem quite nervous yet excited but at the same time he knew what to do. 

"Your so soft, cuddable, adorable cute angel just like your appa," Chanyeol lightly rested his nose against Taehyung's nose as he spoke to him. 

I'm sure I had bags under my eyes, my hair was a complete mess, and my eyeliner must be all smudged from last night. In the middle of the night, nurses would constantly come to check up on the babies and me. But all I wanted to do was rest peacefully without any interruptions. 

"Baby you should try getting some sleep, you look really exhausted," Chanyeol commented. His expression showed worrisome as he rocked Taehyung to sleep.

I shook my head, "No, I have to stay up in case one of our babies wakes up or needs something."

"Don't worry I'll watch them while you sleep."

"But..."

"Baby please," Chanyeol paced over to me and took a seat on the edge of the bed while still holding Taehyung "I know your really tired. I can see it in your eyes just please try to take a nap."

"Alright," I huffed and scooted down to have a more access to a comfortable position and before I knew it my eyes began to close as slumber took over. 

~

The sounds of talking and giggling suddenly could be heard, awakening me from the best nap I've taken by far. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes to have clearer vision.

"Oh umma!,"I called out in surprise, seeing Chanyeol's family and mine.

"Hi sweetheart," my mother came over and planted a kiss on my forehead like she always has.

It put me in a good mood to be with my umma. I missed her so much and it meant a lot to have her by my side at theses types of important moments.

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner your appa is a slow driver," she gave my appa a quick glare and return her gaze back over to me. "But how did it go sweetie? You still must be in a lot of pain."

I nodded,"Yeah I'm completely sore I can barely move, it did hurt more then I expected."

My umma smiled and turned to the twin's hospital bassinet, "Well I know for sure the pain has to be worth it, after giving birth to two super handsome cute boys."

After that, she wouldn't stop ranting about my boys. I had to say it was entertaining watching how my umma squealed in excitement or giggled for the littlest things, the twins did. My umma held Taehyung while Chanyeol's umma's held Haneul.

"Haneul really got most of Chanyeol's genes and Tae got your genes," my mother in law commented.

I blushed as Chanyeol sent a wink towards my direction. My insides were going extremely crazy with his affection, something simple as that meant more to me.

"Aww is my baby daydreaming about me," I felt a poke on my left arm, making me raise my eyes to meet with those darks orbs.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks even more then it was, "N-n-no." I stuttered. 

Chanyeol smirked, clearly evident that he knew the truth.

"Stop it Chan," I pulled the covers all the way up to cover my non-stop blushing cheeks.

"Babe can you be any more adorable?" I heard him coo, letting out a chuckle afterwards. 

From across the room, I could hear the sounds of giggles from his umma and mine, which probably added to his ego. Like in a flash of lightning, the blankets were torn away from me, leaving me in a frozen position.

He clearly knew I had a disadvantage due to the pain on my lower body. 

"Your so dead once I'm healed," I gritted through teeth while staring straight at him.

An amused smirk played on his lips as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Even when your angry your still adorable Byun." Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows and moved closer, "Like when a mini ghost is in hope to terrify a victim but instead gets adoration from the person. You get me? Your so cute my love."

"Get away giant," I huffed, helplessly and turned the opposite direction. I felt the weight of the bed dip behind me and suddenly a pair of arms gently and softly encircled around my waist.

"I can't get away," he whispered, and inched closer until their was no space in between our bodies.

"Oh my god," I heard, causing me to look up to find my umma with wide eyes staring down towards me. But not exactly staring at me, I followed to where she was staring and ended up looking at my engagement ring on my finger.

"Oh," I blushed and adjusted myself against Chanyeol's arms. "He proposed yesterday umma."

A numerous amounts of "congrats" , "Finally", "I can't believe it", and "we're so happy for you two," came from both of our families. However their chants came to a halt when both of the twins began to cry. 

"Looks like two little boys are in need for their daddy and appa," Mrs. Park smiled while carefully placing Taehyung on Chanyeol's chest.

While my umma handed Haneul to me. "Are my little ones hungry already?" I questioned while staring at both of my twins.

Haneul placed his tiny hands over his eyes, while Tae wouldn't let go off of Chanyeol's finger.

"Look baby, he's so adorable just like you," Chanyeol commented while chuckling as he moved his hand around, watching how Taehyung's grip would tighten so he wouldn't let go.

I smiled while watching the two. I picked Haneul up, placing a hand on his back and the other hand behind his head. I placed my cheek against his, so he could also witness his daddy and brother's interaction.

"Aren't they just adorable," I spoke to Haneul keeping my eyes still on the two.

In reply Haneul let out some sort of baby sound which made me giggle on how cute it sounded. Chanyeol turned his head and smiled, "Was that Haneul?" 

"No it was me," I joked, rolling my eyes playfully.

He raised an eyebrow and placed Tae in the middle of the bed where he wouldn't be able to fall off or get harm. Chanyeol's following actions took me by surprise when he suddenly cupped my cheeks and began placing kisses all over my face. 

I giggled scrunching my nose in a playful manner. From the corner of my eye, I could see Haneul staring at us with his mouth slightly open and wide eyes. 

"Chan," I murmured through giggles and drew my attention towards Haneul's direction, hoping he would get the hint.

"Oh I see," Chan smirked and started doing the same exact thing to our son. 

Haneul closed his eyes and began making baby noises. Chanyeol moved back a bit after a few seconds with a bright smile on his face. 

"I'm so happy," he picked Tae back up again and held him like I was holding Han. Chan placed his head on my shoulder, scooting closer to us. "So so happy baby, especially with our twins now." 

I glimpsed at Tae and Han to see them staring at us with curious eyes. "I am too Chan, very damn happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy exo 8th anniversary!! <3


	21. 0.21

The two twins chewed on their blue pacifiers as they laid still on their bassinet. After four long tiredness nights in the hospital, Baekhyun and the twins were officially returning back home. 

Baekhyun changed into his most comfortable clothes he owned in a quite slow manner. He wasn't completely recovered, needing some great caution in order to due certain things. 

The tiny male limped towards both of his son's bassinet, grinning almost immediately as he stared at his babies. "Once daddy returns with your car seats we can finally go home," Baekhyun leaned down, placing a kiss on both of his twin's forehead.

Causing them to excitedly move their hands and feet from Baekhyun's affection. It was clearly evident that, the twins already have a strong bond with their appa.

Baekhyun was about to turn around and finish with his packing, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked back when he felt a tiny soft little hand wrap around his ring finger.

"Tae baby." Baekhyun smiled as he watched his son's actions. Taehyung was tightly holding Baekhyun's finger like he somehow did not want to let him go.

"Your so adorable my baby," the brown-haired male commented while glancing back and forth between his boys.

At the moment, the man of the family walked inside the hospital room with the car seats in both hands. A grin already spread across his face as he watched his fiancé and kids. 

"Why aren't you three the most cutest human beings existing," Chanyeol cooed while backhugging his lover after placing the car seats next to the bed.

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes, and snuggled back against his man's chest. Chanyeol smiled while staring at the guy he fell deep in love with, tightening his arms around the small male, "We should get going Baek."

"What's the sudden rush Chan?" Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to get a better look at his future husband. 

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Your actually right," Baekhyun let out a giggle and got back to his packing. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol carefully picked both twins up and placed them in their car seats. He strapped them both in and made sure they were safe secured. Both twins continued chewing on the pacifiers, and gazed upon their daddy and the monkey toys he had bought for them. 

"Awww look how cute!," Baekhyun began to coo in adoration from the tiny creation of the monkey toys. Anything that was certainly cute, Baekhyun loved. "Omg I can't! Chan it's the cutest thing ever."

Baekhyun's reaction, caused Chanyeol to happily chuckle. His weirdness brought happiness to Chanyeol himself. He sigh lovingly, staring at the tiny male. He was in total love mode. 

The tall male wrapped his hand both of the car seats handle, however the petite male grabbed onto his arm quite tightly. "Hold on, hold on."

Baekhyun retrieved his phone from the night stand and a snapped a remembering photo of the mini versions of Chanyeol and him with their monkeys in hand and the pacifiers in their mouth.

"Perfect," he murmured, staring down at they screen. 

He felt the presence of his fiancé behind, causing him to look up for a second. 

"Since when do you start capturing pictures?" 

"Since I realized that time flies faster then you could imagine." Baekhyun started, "A picture could mean so much. At the end of the day, it could hold memories to remind you of the occurring moment. It's a great idea if you ask me."

"So wise my little Byun," Chanyeol commented, stealing a kiss from Baekhyun after his explanation. 

Baekhyun started blushing from the sudden action, it never failed to cause his heart to flutter whenever, his man did the unexpected. Without any struggle the daddy picked both car seats, ready and set to go. 

"Are you sure your able to carry both?" Baekhyun asked, "You could always let me carry one."

Chanyeol shook his head smiling, "Of course not. They weigh nothing plus did you forget you have an extremely strong boyfriend to carry heavy things for you?"

Baekhyun caught Chanyeol smirking, making him blush furiously, he did not want to admitted but he really does have a strong man.

"You can take anything that is not heavy like the baby bag . Don't worry about the heavy things, love."

"Alright," Baekhyun grabbed the bags and followed his fiancé out the door and to their car.

The two- newly parents safely strapped their kids in the back of the seats, making sure that everything was correct and secure leading to less dangers possible.

They took their own seats in the vehicle, for the very first time, it was now a family of four from this point on. As the tall mall drove to their home, he took his boyfriend's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's delicate fingers.

Baekhyun glanced down as their intertwines hands, placing his head against the glass window, an overjoyed smile forming on his pink plum lips. 

"It's still hard to believe that two tiny us combined lay in car seats in the back." Chanyeol broke the silence air, continuing to caress his lover's hand while driving through a calm neighborhood.

"It seems to amazing to believe actually, yet it's all I could ask for," he answered back. 

The answer brought happiness to them both.

~

"You love me right?" Chan asked his lover once he parked in their home's drive way. 

The small male turned to him with a silly expression, "Of course Yeol, why would you even ask such a thing?"

Both removed their seat belts and proceeded to take their babies and belongings out.

"Okay that's good to hear," Chanyeol mumbled as he retook his son's car seats in his hands, quietly, hoping not to disturb both of their sleep. "Don't hate me after this."

Baekhyun frowned. He grabbed the bags, closing all the doors and hurriedly stood in front of Chanyeol. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

Chanyeol lowered his head to meet they eyes of his future husband who was looking quite confused. "I can't tell you baby, just wait and see for yourself." He started to walk past Baekhyun but once again the tiny male caught up and stood back in front of him.

"Chanyeol seriously, I'm asking you what did you do?”

It almost slipped the surprising news, he hated seeing Baekhyun's angry expression especially when he is tired or upset. "Just come inside and see yourself."

"Oh for sure I'll see Park," the sassy male stomped his way up to the front door, throwing it open only to be greeted with an unexpected surprise.

Loud shouts of 'Surprise' emerged from Chan's friends and his own, he let out a startled short scream, moving back a bit suddenly and threw a hand over his racing heart.

Those were one of the main causes of him hating surprises, he gets startled to the brim, always unexpected. He could say it really did surprise him, his heart beat increasing quickly.

Nevertheless, he started to smile when he was suddenly engulfed into a tight squeezing hug from Chen. "Omg my baby Byun! I missed your crazy ass so much!"

Baekhyun couldn't help but giggle as Chen snuggled his neck, tickling him whole. "Hi Chen."

The moment however lasted a bit short as Sehun, Luhan, Lay, Suho, Jongin and Kyungsoo came up and began hugging Baekhyun, causing Chen to pout from the lack of time he spent with his best friend.

All the attention drifted off the newly parent and to the daddy and the newborns as they walked through the front door. 

"No way!"

"Omg!"

"How cute!"

"Their the tiniest cutest babies ever!"

All the friends crowded around the babies's seats staring at their tiny selfs, who were now wide awake and staring at the strangers they didn't quite know yet. Baekhyun who was a bit recovered from the scar looked around the house. 

Bright blue decorations, from 'it's a boy' to banners, balloons and any sort of decorate you could possibly think of decorate the Park's home.

Baekhyun looked up to meet the pair of familiar dark brown orbs, strong arms tightly wrapped around Baekhyun's small waist. "Did you like?" He questioned leaning down and pressing his own lips against Baekhyun's natural pick ones.

"You know I'm not In favor of surprised. But it is a great surprise. Did you come up with all this?"

Chanyeol nodded, "Anything for you . My boy deserves to have his welcome home party."

Baekhyun turned around to face his future husband, standing on his tippy toes, he cupped Chanyeol's face. "I love you so much Yeol," he began kissing the tall male repeatedly to express his love towards him. "So much babe, words don't exist nor could define." Baekhyun spoke in between the kisses he was giving his lover.

Chanyeol grew flustered and lowered himself to give Baekhyun a easier chance to keep kissing him. He absolutely love the way the small male kissed him, he felt lucky to be with someone as cute as Baek. "I do too my love."

~

Both parents were seated on the couch watching as their friends took time to admire the twins's beauty and get a chance to carry their small selfs. Luckily for them, the twins turned out to be quiet. Even though they hardly knew their parent's friends they didn't break out into a fit of cries.

Instead they just stared at them, touching each of their faces here and there. They remained still thought the different pairs of arms that carried both of them. 

"If you two like, we could watch your twins for you while you guys take a nap, seems like you really need one." Chen offered kindly as he swayed Tae from side to side slowly.

With a smile, Baekhyun shook his head, denying the offer, "I want to spend as much time with my babies as much as I can."

"Awww what a great parent you will become Hyun," Yixing indicated.

Baekhyun grew flustered with the comment, it made him very happy to be told things like that. He does want to become a great parent to his twins and possibly to future kids if he has the chance again. 

"Thanks Xing."

Chanyeol suddenly grabbed Baekhyun by the waist, bringing him to sit on his lap, seeing how the older was growing sleepy. Baekhyun blushed, gazing upon his lover for a split second and shifted slightly, laying back against his lover's chest. 

One of Chanyeol's arm was around Baekhyun's waist, while his other hand was caressing his soft caramel-like colored hair.

Chanyeol stared in adoration at his boyfriend while he kept caressing him, it was a beautiful sight. 

Before be knew it, the small male fell asleep in the arms of his boyfriend. Chanyeol smiled to himself, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head, "Goodnight my Hyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini chanbaek babies are sooo cute!


	22. 0.22

The sun sets painting the sky a mixture of pastel pink and blue. The room is filled with darkness except the light source shining from the television. 

Both twins are sucking on their thumbs contentedly as they are held by their parents. Baekhyun, who was holding Taehyung rocked him side to side while, the taller laid on the bed, Haneul laying ontop of his chest. 

"I bet Han will fall asleep first babe," Chanyeol spoke up capturing the tiny male's attention on him rather then the tv.

He shook his head in denial, eye bags evident, and arms getting tired by the minutes. "Theres no way. He's just laying on you, it not possible for him to fall asleep quicker."

It caused Chanyeol to smirk in response, beginning to run his son's back soothingly, in attempt to make him fall asleep. 

"Oh but he will Byun. Winner gives the loser countless kisses." Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a smile but nevertheless he was up for it. 

He started pacing around the room, humming a soft tone to Tae. The twin's eyes were clearly evident that he was growing tired, but the need to hear his appa’s voice was preferable. 

In the matter of minutes, the challenge concluded when the taller had managed to sleep Haneul. 

Haneul's thumb had escaped his mouth, falling down on Chanyeol's chest, leaving him with his mouth gaping slightly. Very soft snores slipped out of the his mouth. 

On the other hand, Tae was slowly falling asleep, but within in seconds he did. Carefully, Baekhyun placed his son in the crib, planting a warm kiss on his forehead before proceeding over to his other son and doing the same thing.

Happily yet exhausted for all the hard work from the past weeks, the small male slipped into his night wear and sprinted towards the bed, immediately going under their covers.

Chanyeol with a smile, wrapped his arms around his fiancé, bringing him closer. Baekhyun snuggled his neck, closing his eyes in delight as his boyfriend began caressing his light caramel-brown hair. 

It was rare now for the two, to spend quality time with one another. If it wasn't Chanyeol being at work it was them taking care of the twins or Baekhyun caring for both twins when he was alone. They would also take turns taking naps while the other watched their sons. It was all surely a challenge.

"Since I have the day off tomorrow why don't we do something for the twins and us?", Chanyeol remarked, lifting his lover's chin as he spoke also too stare at his alluring beauty. 

Baekhyun blushed as he stared back. "Sure," with a nod, he went back to snuggling Chanyeol's neck, causing the giant to chuckle.

"Maybe go out to the park? Get some ice cream? It really all depends were you want to go baby boy," Chanyeol suggested, his hands caressing Baekhyun's hair. 

It was on of the many gestures, that made Baekhyun's heart tingle with joy and fall deeper in love with the the giant. With his thumb, the tiny male traced his boyfriend's protruding veins as he let out a content sigh.

"We'll just see," Baekhyun answered, letting out a small yawn, already in need of sleep. However his face drooped a bit, knowing he'll have to wake in the next five hours to feed his babies.

As Chanyeol looked down to Baekhyun, the tiny male lifted his head, instantly connecting their lips together. They smiled in the kiss and once they pulled away, Baekhyun became desperate for more. His slender fingers cupped his lover's face as he kissed his lips over and over again. 

Their moment lasted a while before Chanyeol pulled away from the lack of oxygen, chuckling from Baekhyun's affection. 

"Baby," his deep voice was hoarse making Baekhyun blush uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Chan I got carried away," the smaller shyly looked away and readjusted himself. 

His back pressed against Chanyeol's chest, one of the taller' arm safety secure around his waist, pulling him incredibly close. 

"Goodnight my angel," that was the last Baekhyun heard before he drifted off into his sleep.

\-------------

A sleepy Baekhyun walks lazily into the twin's room face crunching up in displeasure as he is greeted with a strong bright sunlight room. He rubs his eyes in attempt to adjust to the new lighting and lets out another tired yawn. 

The tiny male smiles happily as glances over the twin's cribs capturing a overly cute sight. Both twins are sucking on their thumbs as they wiggle slightly in their blue blankets. Their curious eyes wonder everywhere, watching with caution, every small detail in their room.

Once they eyes land upon their appa they halt all their movements before starting to excitedly wiggle from side to side, their tiny feet kicking. It causes, Baekhyun to brightly smile and pick his older son up first, kissing the tip of his little nose. He places a hand behind Haneul's head and the other hand under him to supoort his weight. 

Haneul began wiggling against his appa’s chest once Baekhyun started to walk towards the window. He peered the outside, gazing upon the driving cars and city movement. 

The tiny male uttered a scream in surprise as two arms slide around his slim waist so suddenly. In a way he instantly regretting it, feeling how his son jumped up, startled by his appa’s scream.

With a stern expression, the smaller turned around, facing a smirking Chanyeol. "That's not funny Chan." He stomped his feet in a cutely manner while pouting his lip out. "You really scared me and I scared the baby." Baekhyun looked down to se his son staring towards the window with big wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry babe," the taller apologized. "I didn't think I would startled you so badly." He bended forward capturing Baekhyun's lips into a slow sweet kiss. 

Afterwards, he kissed his son's forehead. Chanyeol then, picked Taehyung up, kissing his cheek and cradling him in his strong arms while walking towards his lover. 

"Have you decided where to spend the day today?" 

"I'm not sure yet," Baekhyun hesitated, thoughts running through his mind. "Maybe after breakfast I will have a decision."

With a nod and a smile, Chanyeol led the way downstairs and into the kitchen, placing Tae's pacifier in his mouth to halt his soon cries of hunger.

Hot stacked pancakes were already on the red decorated plates , alongside a steaming ready coffee. Pedals of ruby red roses were sprawled all around the table, creating a romantic aura.

With Haneul still in his arms, the petite male stood in front of the table, admiring every little detail of the cute breakfast made especially for him. 

Meanwhile Chanyeol had placed Tae in his Rock n' Play Sleeper, and took hold of the other twin and placed him in his own Rock n' Play Sleeper, alongside his brother.

"It looks all delicious thanks Love," Baekhyun stood on his tippy toes, rewarding his lover with a kiss.

"Anything for my gorgeous fiancé," Chanyeol winked, wrapping his arms around the short male's waist. "Soon to be Mr. Park Baekhyun."

"And I couldn't be more excited for that moment to be here already." Baekhyun responded with a his cute rectangular smile.

\-----------

After the lovers ate their breakfast and fed their sons their milk, Baekhyun was in the process of changing both twins for their day out.

Both twins were wearing white shirt onesies that had a monkey with a banana print in the middle. Their appa packed their diaper bag and made last minute checks to see that he had everything they needed. Chanyeol walked in the room, fingers running through his dark hair, combing it upwards. 

"Ooo sexy," Baekhyun giggled, causing his lover to derply smile.

"Ready baby?" 

The smaller nodded, throwing the diaper bag over his shoulder before picking up Tae up while Chanyeol picked his other twin.

The drive to their destination was quicker then expected due to Chanyeol's speed driving. Once there, they walked until they reached the perfect watch view. 

The older, placed a huge blanket on the ground, taking a seat afterwards, cradling Tae. His lover sat next to him also cradling Han as they watched ahead waiting to watch the sunset. 

In the matter of minutes, they were going to witness the sunset as a family of four now. Baekhyun settled his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, his thumb caressing Tae's soft cheek.

"I really love you my Byun," the taller spoke up as the sun began slowly setting.

Baekhyun smiled, watching the sunset and responded, "I do too Chan."

The two lovers shared a loving kiss as the sun fully set, letting the dark sky take over with the stars shining brightly white.


	23. 0.23

Baekhyun was forcing himself to sleep. His body was beyond exhausted for waking up every 4 hours each night yet it didn't manage to send signals to his brain.

The tossing and turning were constant, his time slowly approaching it's end to switch with his fiancé, meaning he would be watching the twins while Chanyeol slept. 

He released a groan, clutching the soft pillow and placing it over his face, desperately in need of sleep. Time proceeded nonchalantly, and realization hit him, that sleeping was something he couldn't do at the moment. 

He grew frustrated with his body's cooperation, instead he got himself of the bed, slipping his feet into warm slippers. The small male stared into the mirror, eye bags definitely evident under his eyes and overall his appearance was drowsy. 

Baekhyun proceeded towards the living room where he witnessed an overall cute scene. Chanyeol was on the ground, Haneul was sleeping over his stomach and Taehyung was beside them with a pacifier in his mouth and toys occupying his hands. 

Smiling, Baekhyun walked over to his fiancé and his twins. Upon seeing the smaller male, Chanyeol lifted his head and smiled, "How was that nap?" The taller questioned. 

"I wish I had one actually," the smaller responded frowning and carefully picked up his sleeping baby boy off his fiancé.

He rocked his twin side to side while looking down at Chanyeol who was currently laying on the floor. 

"Your such an amazing appa to our kids, babe." Chanyeol remarked causing Baekhyun to look away as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

Chanyeol chuckled from the reaction and got up, carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller, and leaving some space in between, so he wouldn't disturb Haneul's sleep who was still in Baekhyun's arms.

The taller bend his upper body down a bit and kissed the tip of Baekhyun's nose. "I'm going to take a nap real quick. Maybe when I awake you and I could work on something special, something I've been waiting to do for as long as I've met you." Chanyeol said, smiling. 

Baekhyun returned the cheeky smile and nodded, "Go on then."

As the taller headed to their room, Baekhyun placed the sleeping Haneul in the extra crib that was in the living room, before kneeling down in front of Tae.

The twin adverted his eyes from the toy in his hand to his appa, cutely wiggling like crazy and the pacifier fell out of his mouth, as he began to smile a tiny bit.

"Aw you cute little bean," Baekhyun remarked and bent forward, planting kisses all over his twin's face. 

The baby wiggled some more, making quiet baby noises here and there and his tiny hands made its way to Baekhyun's face.

Tae let out more baby noises, clearly showing his excitement and his own way of talking to his appa. But not long after, those cute squeals turned into whining cries. 

"Alright alright Tae it's okay, I know my little one is hungry," the smaller picked his son up and began caressing his back in order to calm his cries as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Although it was a hard struggle, Baekhyun managed to prepare his son, his warm milk. Once back in the living room, the tiny male, placed his twin on the boppy pillow and placed the bottle in the awaiting mouth of Tae's.

With a relief sigh, Baekhyun closed his eyes, knowing that his baby will soon fall asleep and the whole house would be extremely quiet for a matter of time. He felt Tae's movement stop, causing him to reopen his eyes to see the twin already fast asleep, and the bottle was half still filled.

After placing him in the crib next to his brothers, Baekhyun slumped on the couch, exhausted beyond he has ever been, and finally sleep took over him.

\- 

Chanyeol awoke almost after two hours of resting, his hair sticked every direction, and lazily he slipped into his slippers, dragging his feet towards the living room. 

Upon getting there, he saw his babies still peacefully sleeping in their cribs and on the couch was Baekhyun, sprawled out, his face scrunched up, almost as if he feeling uncomfortable. 

With a half smile, Chanyeol kneeled next to Baekhyun lovingly staring at his features, studying his beauty. The taller, slightly placed his palm over his lover's cheek and began stroking it with his thumb.

"Even while sleeping you manage to look absolutely effortlessly beautiful." Chanyeol murmured to himself, not daring to take his eyes off his fiancé for a split second. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun's lips curved up into a smile and still with his eyes shut responded, "How cheesy of you my giant."

"Oh, you were awake I see," Chanyeol got himself off the floor as Baekhyun opened his eyes. 

"Possibly," Baekhyun stared up at his boyfriend, showing his teasing smile. 

"You know what that means?" Chanyeol smirked at his lover. 

Blush crept its way back up Baekhyun's cheeks, turning away to avoid further eye contact. "Uhh...." he trailed off, words not forming in a complete sentence due to the smaller's shyness. 

"What are you thinking off, naughty boy?" Chanyeol chuckled, encircling his arms around the smaller's petite waist and easily lifting Baekhyun off of the couch.

Instantly, the smaller wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and rested his head over Chanyeol's shoulder. "I wasn't thinking of anything," the petite male responded.

"I mean we can if you really want to," Chanyeol teasingly said, carrying his lover upstairs.

"Yah! Chanyeol!," Baekhyun exclaimed, blushing even more and which only made Chanyeol laugh.

"I'm just kidding, baby," the taller placed a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek and gently set him down on the bed. "However I am happy to spend some alone time with you, and ever since I met your cute little self I've always wanted to try this." 

Chanyeol retrieved the notebook from his night stand and laid the pieces of music out on the bed. "Not to long ago, Lay, Chen and I got together and worked on this piece," Chanyeol explained, lifting up a piece of paper indicating what he was saying. 

"It was complicated but we finished composing it and I would like for you to sing it for us," smiling, Chanyeol extended out the paper for Baekhyun to take.

"Really? You want me to sing this?" The smaller smiled, eyes viewing over the piece of music.

"Of course. I don't know anyone with a voice talented and angelic like yours and maybe we could even do a duet on it." Chanyeol suggested with a shrug. 

Baekhyun looked up, giving his lover, his eye smile, "Of course that would be a great idea."

Suddenly, the small cries erupted from downstairs, stealing both parent's attention from each other and the music. Baekhyun was about to rise up from the bed, but Chanyeol beat him to it, "Stay here, I'll go get them." 

The giant sprinted downstairs, meanwhile Baekhyun began reading the music. The further he read the music, the more he noticed how strong, deeply, and upsetting the lyrics were. 

"Babies are up," Chanyeol's voice caught Baekhyun's attention back to him, he looked up to see his fiancé walking in the room with both twins in his arms. 

The smaller male extended his arms out, grabbing Tae and showering him with motherly kisses all over, to which Tae immediately responded with excited baby noises. 

Chanyeol who was fixing Haneul's bed hair, took a seat on the bed in front of his lover, while caressing his son's head gently. 

"Did you look over it?," the taller questioned.

"I did. Seems like a deep strong song and saddening as far as I read, but I will sing this for you."

Chaneyol began smiling like crazy once he heard Baekhyun's last words, his smile was so big it caused Baekhyun to giggle. 

"That makes my heart burst like fireworks. Cheesy I do sound but that is how I'm feeling." Chaneyol retorted and quickly leaned forward, stealing a kiss from Baekhyun. 

"How sweet," Baekhyun smiled. "You do know that I'll do anything for you Yeol."

"I know I do also and beyond much more baby. Anything for you and our sons." Chanyeol said, intertwining their fingers, while lovingly staring at one another. 

"You are the reason why my heart races so quickly all the time. With any little thing you do, it triggers it to beat insanely fast," Chanyeol commented, tilting his head slightly and sighing, oh- so lovingly.

Anyone that would see him that way would automatically know he's deeply in love. Baekhyun blushed, looking down to his son who was furrowing his eyebrows while staring up at his appa from the lack of attention on him. 

"How about a movie night today? I'm in need for one," Baekhyun suggested with a smile.

Chanyeol nodded and both parents placed their kids in the middle of the bed, while both laid on the sides. 

As the movie played, the taller couldn't help but turn to his side and stared at his perfect family instead. He felt beyond lucky to have such an amazing fiancé and adorably cute twins, and he wouldn't ever trade them for the world.


	24. 0.24

As if perfect was incredibly impossible, In this world, Chanyeol seemed to be so close to achieving that title according from Baekhyun's point of view on him. 

The things the giant would even do for his lover were countless. It was certain true love, positive that they were soul mates. Even in Baekhyun's own dreams, Chanyeol is the perfect man. 

The cries of the tiny babies awake him from his slumber instantly, however as he removes the blankets from his body, Chanyeol is quicker in actions and rushes to the twin's room first.

Baekhyun rolls onto his belly and hugs his lover's pillow for comfort, he also loved how it had Chanyeol's cologne scent on it, making the smaller sigh in delight.

Unconsciously, a smile forms on the petite male's lips when he hears baby noises and a tiny hand touching his nose. 

"Seems like you three will spend a lot of time alone together," Chanyeol commented, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he watched how Haneul grabbed onto his hand. 

With a pout, Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol, trying his best aegyo in order to convince Chanyeol to stay home with them. 

"Please Yeol don't go to work. How am I going to manage with both kids at the same time?" Baekhyun asked, going over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Chanyeol chuckled from his fiancé's cute immature acts, and kissed Baekhyun everywhere with love. 

With every "please" Baekhyun would say, the taller male responded with a peck on his lips instead. "I'll be back before you even know it babe." Chanyeol cooed, caressing Baek's cheeks with his thumb. "My beautiful boy, you'll be able to handle it like the perfect appa you are."

Baekhyun snuggled into Chanyeol's chest for a few more seconds, before getting off of him after realizing he had to let him go. 

As the taller got himself ready for work, Baekhyun changed his twin's diapers and gently fixed their bed hairs, for him it look incredibly cute though.

Chanyeol bid farewell to his family, planting a gentle loving kiss to both of his son's foreheads and passionately kissed his lover, reminding him how much he loves him.

The seconds grew longer into minutes as Chanyeol was already out the door but Baekhyun and him couldn't seem to separate lips. 

Though, finally Baekhyun hurriedly shooed his lover telling him he'll be fired if he's not on time for work, and closed the door behind him. 

Baekhyun and his fiancé were very lucky to have twins that don't cry of fuss unless they are in need of food, change of diaper or cuddles from their parents to which both twins really loved. 

Taehyung and Haneul have gotten the habitat of pouting their bottom lip out whenever their appa is in front of them. Seeing how Baekhyun always pouts for any reason they have gotten fond of doing the exact same thing. 

"Come on cuties it's time for breakfast," announced the smaller, lifting his babies and headed downstairs. He placed them both in the sleepers while he would cook and prepare their milk.

However he stopped in his tracks after hearing the doorbell ring and followed by a knock. Thinking it was the giant that might of forgotten something, he sprinted to open it with a smile, though he was proven wrong once he opened , and stranger stood on the other side.

"Um... Can I help you?" Baekhyun kindly asked , furrowing his eyebrows slightly and studied the man's features.

The man offered a smile and nodded, "Yeah your Byun Baekhyun, am I right?"

By now the smaller was a bit creeped out, he didn't know the man but the guy somehow knew his name, and all he wanted to do was close the door and ignore the strange man but he knew that was rude. 

Baekhyun nodded slowly, "Yeah that's me..How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"Ah," the man let out a chuckle. "You probably don't remember me. It's me Kim Hyun-Sik, remember Byun?"

The smaller tilted his head and looked up, the name somehow did sound familiar but he couldn't quite remember from where exactly.

"I'm sorry I have no clue."

"Maybe you'll remember me after I do this." Hyun- Sik grabbed Baekhyun by the waist, quickly pulling him extremely close and placed a kiss on the smaller's forehead.

Everything happen so quick from the petite male to process it all at once, his face heated up from embarrassment and he instantly moved away from the man, after realizing what happened.

"You must have a clue now, don't you?" Hyun-Sik smiled, starring at the smaller. "I used to do that to you all the time in high school and you would get so shy around me."

Baekhyun thought again and finally his high school memories came flowing back. It wasn't too long ago since he graduated high school, the memories were still fresh in his mind.

"Wait.. Hyun??" Baekhyun exclaimed.

The man nodded with a smile. "Yes Byun it's me." He chuckled, pinching Baekhyun's cheeks lightly, "Hi cutie how you been?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully and pushed the man's hand away, "Still a player just like before I see, why don't you come in." He opened the door wider, allowing his visiter to walk in. 

Hyun-Sik glanced around the entire place, including watching how Baekhyun went and checked on his twins before following the smaller into the kitchen. 

"Who's kids?" Questioned Hyun-Sik, taking a seat on the Island stool. 

"Mine," answered the shorter. "But wait now that I think about it how did you know where I lived?"

"Jongdae, i found him in the market the other day and I asked about you and he basically told me," Hyun-Sik responded. 

"Oh I see," Baekhyun finished making the breakfast, he gave his guest a plate and went to feed his twins their milk.

-

Baekhyun sat on the couch, caressing and gently kissed Haneul's cheek here and there as Hyun-Sik carried Taehyung.

From the corner of the smaller' eye he caught the man staring at him for a while, making him curious to why he was staring so much. What did he want from him?

Baekhyun looked up and gave have the tall male a confused look, "What?"

"Nothing you just gotten more beautiful since high school," Hyun-Sik admitted, not tearing his gaze from the beauty next to him. 

"Hyun-Sik... you know I have kids and a fiancé don't say those types of things to me."

The older male frowned, "I see that I'm late in confessing, seems like you found someone."

Baekhyun scoffed and looked down at his baby instead who had already fell asleep, "You never even had feelings for me in the first place don't act like you have them now. Why did you come here?"

"Can't you see Baekhyun?! I've been so in love with you since we were younger, god you don't know how many times I wished you would have been mine, how beautiful. But seems like I'm too late now."

It was clear to say, the smaller was confused and felt sympathetic towards his former classmate. Baekhyun did admitted that during his high school days he had a huge crush on Hyun-Sik, however the older male was a player and was the school's most popular boy. 

With that, Baekhyun knew he wouldn't get a chance with player, so he force the crush on him to fade instead. And now here was the player, in his house, flirting with Baekhyun after two years. 

"Why are you being like this?," the petite male questioned.

"I already told you. I thought now that we are more mature, i could have a chance with you."

"Did you drop your reputation and player title?" Baekhyun teased.

"For you i would and I would do anything. If I knew you liked me before, I would have instantly stopped messing around with everyone and would of had a real relationship with you."

"Look," Baekhyun sighed, turning to Hyun-Sik. "I did like you but that was before. Now it's too late and I'm really happy with the man I'm dating. Please don't make this hard for me."

Hyun-Sik stood up, placing Taehyung back in his sleeper before walking back in front of Baekhyun and lifted his chin. "Listen beauty, even if you have kids now and your engaged, I won't let you go so easily. I can prove to you that I've changed and can rewin your heart." 

With that, Hyun-Sik leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Baekhyun's soft cheek, before giving the smaller a flirty smile and headed out, leaving the smaller anxious and dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oah what a tease ^.^


	25. 0.25

chanyeol’s pov 

I sigh, removing my jacket and placing it on the rack as soon as I arrive inside my home. I was beyond exhausted and nothing could be better then seeing my family after a long day at work. 

A smile spread on my face as I saw Baekhyun watching the television as our twins laid ontop of him.

"How was work today?" Baekhyun asked once I took a seat next to him.

"Tiring, just like any other day. I'm just glad I'm home now with you and the twins," I told him, watching the twins's peaceful expression as they slept.

"Me too Yeol," he responded quite softly and returned his attention back to the tv. 

"Something wrong Baek?" I caressed his cheek while staring at him, he seemed oddly off today. 

He glanced at me for a split second and stared back at the tv afterwards, shaking his head from side to side. "Nothing."

I frowned, choosing to drop the conversation before Baekhyun could become bothered and annoyed. Instead, I took both babies off of him, placing them in their cribs before taking Baekhyun's hand and dragged him outside, ignoring each and every whine of his.

As he pouted, I hugged him from behind, wrapping my arms around his petite waist, "I'm not only your fiancé Baek but your best friend as well. If your having a bad day or have any thoughts, share them with me. I'll always be here to listen. I know how much you like looking at the stars, I hope this relaxes your mind a bit." I concluded, tightening my arms around his shivering body.

I felt his hand give my arm and squeeze, "Thanks Yeol," I could always hear the smile from his voice.

~

As the sun slowly rises and the clock reads Saturday morning, I huddle closer to Baek's sleeping body, in hope for some warmth. 

He slightly began moving around and held tighter onto my arm, pulling it close to him. I would rather spend eternity laying beside this beauty then do anything else.

"Is it raining?" He suddenly ask, he kept his eyes closed but he was already awake.

"It sounds like it is," I responded, kissing his forehead and caressed his cheek, knowing it was one his weakness. 

His beautiful smile appeared on his face and leaned even closer to me, which made my heart pound rapidly. 

"Even better we could just stay home together."

"Anything in mind?" He asked.

I nodded, "Just you wait babe and see what I have planned."

He stretched and moved around, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. While he did that I took the chance to go and get the twins who were already awake and brought them back to our room, placing them in between Baek and I.

"My babies! Good morning cuties," Baekhyun excitedly said, showering both of the babies with loving kisses.

"Tae's cheeks are getting so chubby don't you think?" Baekhyun giggled while very gently squeezing Taehyung's cheeks. 

"He eats way too much for a baby, no wonder his cheeks are getting fuller," I said as I touched Tae's cheeks as well.

"That reminds me!" Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed while sitting up, "I should probably feed them now."

I picked up Haneul who was busy staring at his monkey toy as Baekhyun carried Taehyung. We both fed our sons first before we ate our breakfast. 

As Baekhyun went to change himself and the twins, I took everything I would need for the surprise. I made a fort in the living room made out of blankets and placed a bunch of red petals inside.

"Look Yeol, they're matching!" Baekhyun walked down the stairs, cooing excitedly. 

I chuckled as I walked towards them and saw both twins dressed in white shirts, Tae had the word Double across his shirt while Haneul had the word Trouble across his. 

I smiled from Baekhyun's choice of clothes, "I swear Baek, you adore dressing them up like there baby dolls."

He nodded with a big smile, "I do! It's so cute and adorable!"

"Look at the surprise I made for you," I told him, hugging him from behind as we walked in the living room. 

"A fort? Awh Yeol oh god." He got way too excited and immediately went inside it with the twins. 

I stepped inside as well, bringing in pillows for comfort and a few baby toys for the boys, "We could spend our time here today just the four of us. What do you think babe?"

Baek looked at me showing his cheeky smile before leaning over and giving me a kiss, "Seems like the perfect day Yeol." He responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh a fort while it’s raining outside sounds ideal:D


	26. 0.26

The head of the family sits comfortably on their king size bed, eyes focused on the show. Constantly, every minute, his eyes wondering next to the spare cribs, were his two babies lay, peacefully in their deep sleep. 

The pouring of the heavy rain, grew louder with every drop as lightning and thunder joined, causing it to echo through the whole house. At that moment, tiny but loud footsteps grew closer and closer to the main bedroom. 

Baekhyun jumped on their bed, instantly pulling the covers over his self and hid from the thunderous rainstorm. The taller raised an eyebrow, watching in awe at his lover's acts and movements. Byun Baekhyun was surely unique, he thought to himself. 

"Can I ask what your doing Baek?" Chanyeol spoke up, poking the smaller through the blankets. 

Baekhyun slid the blankets down up to his eyes, revealing an eye smile. "Hiding," he simply replied in a cute manner. 

"From whom or what exactly?" 

"The thunderstorm."

Chanyeol could only chuckled from the reply, "Aren't you a little too old to be scared Baek? And shouldn't you being doing the laundry as well?"

The taller heard Baek's giggles from under the covers and it took everything in him not to attack Baekhyun with infinite kisses and cooes. 

As his grin grew wider, so did the beat of his heart, and with that he joined Baek by going under the covers with him to hide. 

~

Taehyung's giggles and squeals grew louder as Chanyeol playfully tickled his tummy. Haneul lays beside them, calmly sucking on his baby blue pacifier as stares curiously at his daddy’s and brother's actions. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Baekhyun is preparing his fiancé a breakfast and the milk for the babies. He smiles to himself, as he hears them being noisy as usual in the living room. 

A sudden knock emerged from the door, stopping Chanyeol from continuing to tickle his son. He placed them both in their bouncers, before retrieving the door. 

On the other side, stood Jongdae carrying a bunch of blue gifts stacked on top of each other. "Hey Baekhyun's boyfriend," Chen greeted cheerfully and walked inside. He set the gifts down and instantly went over to the babies. 

"How did you manage to carry all those gifts?" Chanyeol asked surprised.

"You know.." Jongdae laughed and shrugged, "I don't even know."

"Jongdae?" Baekhyun peeked in the living room as he heard the sound of his best friend's voice. "Daeeee!" The smaller of the three ran and tightly hugged Jongdae, who he dearly missed. 

Chen laughed as Baekhyun tackled him into a hug, causing them to both fall over. "How you've been my precious Byun?" Jongdae asked, once he managed to get Baekhyun and himself off of the floor.

"Exhausting. I felt like I haven't slept properly in ages. Waking up literally every four hours everyday is just so tiring." The smaller pouted as he whined.

"Awh my poor baby is suffering." Chen said, wrapping his arms Baekhyun while smiling. 

"Wait a minute," Chanyeol stepped forward. "He's your best friend and all but he's my person." The taller grabbed his lover's arm and pulled Baek towards him. 

Jongdae only shook his head, with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. "Jealous man you got there Byun." He winked. 

Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol for a couple of seconds before staring back down as he felt himself blushing. 

Meanwhile, Chen took the chance to carry each of the twins. "Not to brag anything, but these babies came out looking as handsome as anything.”He implied, chuckling afterwards as he realized what he just said.

"Don't you mean they came out looking as attractive as me," Baekhyun retorted while caressing Haneul's soft cheek who just stared back at his appa.

Another knock at the door, echoed through the house and got all three of their attention. 

"I'll get it," Chanyeol said, since he was the closest to the door. 

A young man stood there once again, smiling as he extended a beautiful bouquet of red roses outwards once the taller opened the door. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused about a random stranger and the bouquet however he took the bouquet, studying them cautiously.

"They're for Byun Baekhyun, please give it to him." Said the young man.

"And from whom and or why are they for him?" 

"Don't worry it. He'll know exactly who it's from." The young man smirked before walking away. 

Clearly it was evident that Chanyeol got annoyed, he tighten his grip around the roses and walked back into the living room. Opposite from the taller's attitude, Baekhyun had a bright smile in his face as he played with his son, adverting his gaze to his lover when he returned. 

"Who was at the door?" 

"I would also like to know," Chanyeol answered. "And to know why these were delivered to you." The taller glowered his eyes as he gave the rose over to Baekhyun. 

The smaller took the roses, staring as he was confused by the unknown person's kind gesture. However, only one person came to his mind, who would dare to do such thing knowing he was engaged already. kim hyun-sik.

"Who's the guy Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, irritated. 

Although, he felt guilty even if he hasn't done nothing wrong, Baekhyun slowly locked eyes with Chanyeol. 

"I-I... don't know. I don't know why they would send these, Chan." 

Chanyeol shook his head, and scoffed. "And now your lying to me? Baekhyun no one would randomly send you roses! That guy even said you'll know who it is."

Baekhyun frowned. "Don't yell at me, instead listen to me. it’s a guy who i was interested back in high school. he came by a few days ago but nothing happened, we talked and that’s all. i realized that i don't like the guy back anymore. He came back so suddenly and he claims he'll do anything. But trust me Yeol, I won't fall for him again."

Chanyeol looked at his lover momentarily, before staring at the white wall next to him, "Who is he?"

"Just an old high school sweetheart," mumbled the smaller.

Baekhyun daringly took a step forward and grabbed Chanyeol's arm gently, only to feel upset as the taller instantly pulled his arm and turned a different direction from him.

"Chan please don't be like this." Baekhyun knew that his lover is a very jealous and overprotective person, but he know after a while, he'll be over it. 

The exhale of a deep sigh broke the dreading silence, before the taller walked off to their shared bedroom, the door slamming quite loudly behind him. 

Roses fell to the ground as Baekhyun turned teary-eyed to his best friend. Jongdae frowned upon it, he hated seeing tears run down the smaller's face. Nothing could made him more upset then that. 

Chen engulfed the petite male into a tight hug, rubbing his back in a comforting way. "Listen Byun, he's really in love with you that seeing other men want you makes him furious. His jealousy takes over him but he'll be okay later. It's normal for couples to fight. i’m sorry that i gave hyun-sik your address without asking you first.”

Baekhyun nodded as he wiped his falling tears away, instead he look towards his babies who were nothing but his pure happiness. "I know Dae. It does frighten me a bit when he's get angry, but I hope he overcomes it. I hope."

That night, only tears were shed freely and comfort, love, and sweet talks all night were needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noo a fighti:( poor chanbaek, just a tad of angst tho


	27. 0.27

Baekhyun whines cutely pouting and stretching, as Chanyeol continues to shake him awake. The smaller in desire of more sleep, brings the blankets over his head and closes his eyes. Chanyeol huffs as he sees the smaller's actions.

"Baek we're going to be late. Get up. "

Baekhyun whines again and draws out a long, "Noooooo."

"You know what?" Before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol picks him up and throws the smaller over his shoulder. 

"Yeeeeoooolllll," Baekhyun giggles as he's put on the rocking chair in the twins' room. 

"You can take a nap when we return if you'll like. For now change the twins and get yourself ready. I'll see you downstairs." Chanyeol remarks, kissing his lover's forehead before heading downstairs. 

At that moment, shuffling is heard and a break of cries erupts into the air, followed by another cries. 

"Good morning my sunshines," Baekhyun says cheerfully. "I'm really not looking forward to today." He pouts, carrying his twins over to their changing table.

Not long after, the twins are well dressed and ready while Baekhyun decides it's one of those days where it's just a comfortable oversized shirt along with jeans.

They go on downstairs, where the food is already served and warm milks are prepared for the babies. 

"Go on and eat ill feed them meanwhile," the taller offers as he takes his sons, cooing how handsome they look.

Baekhyun nodded with a smile, before he heads to the dining room as Chanyeol sits on the couch and begins to feed his boys.

Taehyung and Haneul stare back at their daddy, lifting their tiny hands in attempt to touch his face here and there. Chanyeol chuckles, watching his babies amused . 

"Babe, are they finished?" Asks Baekhyun, as he walks over to the three. 

"Yeah just about now they are." 

Hearing Baekhyun's voice, Taehyung turns his head and begins to smile as soon as he sees his appa. The smaller giggles and leans down, pecking Han's and Tae's cheeks, earning baby noises from the both. 

"Ready?" The taller questioned, glancing at Baek. 

"I guess so," the petite male sighs.

-

"Mr. Byun And Mr. Park, would you prefer to be in the room or wait outside?" The nurse questions as she grabs a set of new gloves and prepares the needles. 

"I wanna stay," Baekhyun responds, the taller nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright," the nurse starts by wiping the area on the twins' legs where they'll be getting their baby shots. 

Baekhyun offered Haneul his finger to hold while Chanyeol did the same to Tae. The smaller turns his head to the side as Han gets his shot first. Nothing could hurt him more than hearing the painful cries of his babies as they got their baby shots. 

"All done," the nurse announces and instantly Baekhyun lifts up Haneul, cuddling and soothing him in order to calm his loud cries. 

Chanyeol rubs Tae's small back and kisses and soothes him in order to also calm his cries. The taller walks over and wipes the tears that spill from his lover's eyes with his thumb. "Don't cry babe." The giant frowns. 

Baekhyun sniffs and looks down to see Han snuggling against his chest as he was finally calmed down. 

"Mr. Byun, before you leave please schedule their next appointment for a checkout. Have a good day," the nurse smiled before heading out of the room. 

-

"This is why the doctors were my least favorite place to go and still is." Baekhyun pouts crossing his arms once they’re in the car. 

Upon seeing Baekhyun pout, Chan leans over and kisses him lovingly before the green light indicates him to drive.

"Yah Chanyeol!," the smaller blushes. 

The taller only smirks, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and intertwining their fingers while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel.

"So Kyungsoo gave me a call yesterday," the taller started. "He said that Jongin and him could babysit the twins today while you and me go on a date. He mentioned that ever since the babies were born, we haven't been out by ourselves. What do you think?"

Baek leaned his head back on the car seat and turned to face his lover. "I mean he's right ever since we became parents, we haven't been on a date. I'll like to though." He smiled.

Chanyeol glanced at him for a split second, sighing so lovingly. "You look so perfect when you smile. I feel as if I fall in love with you all over again, every time I see that pretty smile of yours."

"Cheesy Yeol is back I see", the tiny male giggled.

Instead of driving to their house, the Parks arrived at Kyungsoo's and Jongin's house. The taller carried both car seats where the babies laid while Baekhyun got the diaper bag, and anything else they would need for the babies. 

The front door was already open, making it easier for the two to walk in. There, Jongin and Kyungsoo were cuddling on the couch as their attention was set on the tv. 

Kyungsoo was the first to notice them, he smiled as he sat up, cooing once he saw the twins. 

"I'm really trusting you guys with them," Baekhyun said seriously. 

He admitted that he wanted some alone time with his fiancé but at the same time it was going to feel different without his babies. 

"Don't you worry" Kai assured him, placing an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders and smiled at him. "They're gonna be in good hands."

The smaller let out a small sigh and nodded, while handing him a paper. "There’s the list of the babies. When they eat, what they eat, changing them, pacifiers and if they start crying too much just hold them closely to you they like the warmth. If you have any concerns or questions about them call me or text me asap."

"Chanyeol just take him already before he loses it and regrets this." Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"Your right. Let's go Baek." The taller bid goodbye to the two lovers before dragging Baekhyun out into the car. 

"Chanyeol, my babies." The smaller pouted. 

"They'll be okay don't worry." Chanyeol assured him. 

Since the night was beginning to darken, their first stop was at the beach. Hand in hand they walked and sat in the sand facing the water. Chanyeol backhugged Baekhyun as they sat, snuggling closely to him and stoled kisses as they waited for the sunset.

Once night officially entered, they decided to go to the nearest plaza. First, they entered a arcade store. 

"Bet you I could win this," Chanyeol smirked as he pointed to a small puppy stuffed animal in a claw crane machine. 

"Challenged accepted Park," Baekhyun crossed his arms and smirked back as well.

It was rare. Very rare to see Park Chanyeol so serious. He had one hand on the glass, the other hand on the moving handle and he was concentrating as much as he could. He peered in every direction, analyzing to if it would fall directly on the prize and be picked up successfully. 

Surprisingly it did. 

Baekhyun's jaw dropped in surprise and watched as his lover gave him the 'I told you so' smug look.

"Here's a small puppy to a pretty puppy," Chanyeol said smiling as he held out the prize to his boyfriend. 

"Aish thanks Yeol," the smaller happily accepted it and reached up giving Chanyeol a kiss. 

The night surely flew by way too quickly as the two had fun on their small date. They walked out of the arcade with dozens of prizes due to the fact that Chanyeol wanted to spoil Baekhyun to the limits. 

Their final destination was the ice cream shop, because the little male was craving a lot. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight even if it means we can go out every 2 months or so by ourselves," Baekhyun thanked him once he got his ice cream. 

"Me too." Chanyeol smiled. "I will try to make more time for us often."

Baekhyun grabbed his lover's hand and smiled, "As long as I get to be with you I'll be satisfied and happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww chanbaek on a date :))


	28. 0.28

baekhyun’s pov 

As the romance movie played, I began to doze off. Countless hours without sleep, I needed to rest. However my plan was briskly crushed down once I began hearing the sounds of cries.

I dragged my legs towards the cribs and picked Haneul specifically since he's the one who was crying. I held him closely and began humming to him while rocking side to side to settle down his whines and for him to return to his sleep. 

I also longed for sleep and some hours of peace without any interruptions. Once, I was secured that my son was finally back asleep and calmed down, I returned to the living room.

Only for it not to go as I planned, the doorbell began ringing. I groaned in annoyance, all I wanted was to rest, was that too much to ask?

I pouted and opened the front door, revealing the person I less likely was happy to see.

"Hey there pretty," Hyun-Shik smirked as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Really?" I huffed.

"What's with the sudden attitude? Why are you so upset cutie?" He stepped forward, cupping my face with his hands but I instantly moved away. 

He wasn't someone to be trusted and his presence made me feel some sort of uneasiness and eerie. 

"Stop, don't do this." I pleaded. "I told you already I'm in a happy relationship, why do you keep coming back?" 

Hyun-Shik face turned into a frown then seemed to change into an enraged expression. Suddenly my back collided with the wall as he placed both of his arms beside me, keeping me in place.

"And I told you I wasn't giving up too easily. Dating or not dating, I want you Byun Baekhyun. Just you wait," he gritted his teeth and faintly brushed his lips against mine, before storming out of the house.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and quickly shut the door close. Those requests for him were so simple and understanding, yet why couldn't he understand such thing?

Another knock emitted from the door again, too discouraged, I moved away. The knocks became more constant however they soon faded and went silent. 

My phone begins ringing, startling me slightly. "Seriously.." I mumbled.

Although, I relaxed upon seeing the caller ID's picture was Jongdae's.

"Chen!" I answered happily.

"Yah! Open the door you idiot it's me," he ranted and hanged up right afterwards. 

Not wasting another second, I sprinted towards the door opening it and was attacked into a an extremely tightening hug.

"Why didn't you open the door if your home?" Chen whined once he pulled away from our hug.

"I'll explain to you why, follow me," I took his hand and guided him to the couch. 

there, I told him everything about Hyun-Shik. Chen knew him as well since we all had went to the same school when we were younger.

"So he really came back?" Chen asked surprised. "The tables seem have turned around for you. You used to like him and now he's desperate for you."

I nodded and sigh, "Just my luck."

"Awhhh!," Chen started cooing and wrapped his arms around me while gently caressing my hair. "Don't you worry my baby I'll protect you from him!" 

"Stop being weird," I giggled and looked at him weirdly. "Although will you have a sleepover with me tonight? Chanyeol won't be home till midnight and I'm not really looking forward to being all alone with the twins I don't feel safe anymore."

"Of course! We haven't had a real sleep over since high school," Chen smiled. "Your gonna have to lend me a spare of pjs."

"Oh your right," I grabbed his hand, leading him up to my room. 

"Are my precious twins sleeping?" 

I raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him before picking out some pjs he could wear for tonight. "Your twins?"

Jongdae nodded as he started changing. 

"Last time I checked I gave birth to them," I emphasized the word I and crossed my arms.

"So? There probably gonna be attacked to me. I’m gonna be their favorite uncle you’ll see," he smirked and began walking to their room. 

I rolled my eyes smiling, and climbed onto his back. "Be nice and carry your best friend I am sooooo tired. " I faked a tired sigh and laid my head on his shoulder. 

"Yah! B, your heavy." Chen groaned as I let out a giggle. 

The twins were peacefully laying in their cribs both clutching onto their stuff monkey toy, Chan had bought them. 

Chen set me down before picking up Haneul, he started wiggling and grabbed onto Jongdae's nose, smiling as he did.

"You guys did a really good job on making these babies," Chen said while making all sorts of funny faces to Han who was giggling in happiness.

"I know right." I grinned and picked up Tae, who was pouting from the lack of attention.

"B, I swear he's a mini you," Chen stated, looking from Tae to me. "He'll be stealing everyone's hearts too."

"Yah Chen! That's way too soon," I pouted and looked at Tae who started pouting but then gave me a toothless- grin.

"Don't be upset, you still have many years to enjoy them before they enter the world of dating. Let's go watch a movie instead."

I nodded and followed him downstairs. "You pick." I told him as I got Tae and myself comfortable on the couch. 

I laid down and placed Tae over me. Thankfully, he's a baby that's very still and enjoys to cuddle. He will also fall right asleep during the movie for sure.

"Oh I found one," Jongdae announced, starting the movie. 

"Which one?" I questioned.

"Curse of chucky"

"Ah high school memories," I smile as I remember when Chen and I would have horror movie marathons on Friday's right after school. "Did you know their making a new one?"

"Of course I do and we'll be their watching it once it releases for sure." He started dancing happily. 

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked and looked at him. 

"No you don't Byun," he smiled as he started patting my head. 

"I should have known," I pouted, snuggling closer to my little cuddle buddy ontop of me who was sucking on his thumb as he slept.

~

Half an hour later, the twins were into their deep sleep, Chen was yawning every five minutes and I also was getting sleepy since it was now past midnight, the room was completely dark and the only light source was the movie from the tv. 

I heard the sound of the door opening, followed by keys thrown on the table and a pair of footsteps emerging closer and closer to the living room. 

When he walked closer, I could finally see Chanyeol standing there. Messy hair sticking everywhere, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, with some of the buttons undone on the top, and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck.

I looked at him in awe, what a sexy man I thought smirking. 

He pecked Han's forehead who was sleepily drooling on Jongdae, before coming over an doing the same to Tae and finally giving me a kiss I've been wanting the minute he walked through the door.

"It's so late your finally home," I look at him.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't like taking double shifts. But I'm here now, how were you and the boys?" Chan asked, kneeling next to us on the ground as he caressed Tae's hair. 

"Like an average day. Luckily Jongdae came over and helped me out a bit and keep me some company. He'll also be spending the night," I smiled. I didn't want to tell him about Hyun-Shik because I know he'll become angry and that's something I wasn't very fond of.

"Oh that's great," Chanyeol stood up, picking up Tae in the process and giving me a chance to sit up and stretch. 

He placed Tae next to Chen, "I've been working all day im completely tired and stressed. Do you think you could watch them for a bit while Baek helps me out on something," Chanyeol asked Jongdae while grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Sure. But help you out with what?" Chen asked before I could ask Chanyeol the same question. 

"Would you really like to know?" Chanyeol started smirking and raised an eyebrow. 

I suddenly started blushing as I realized what Chanyeol meant. 

"Oh... wait OH," Chen's confused face turned into a horrified expression as he seem to also understand. "That's really something I didn't need to know TMI. Just keep it down okay? Don’t be too loud you two.”

"Yah Yah Yah! Who says anything was going to happened?" I crossed my arms, looking at them both with an unamused look. 

"Me babe. Let's go," Chanyeol gave me a smug smile and basically started dragging me up the stairs. 

The last thing I heard Chen shout was, "Can't wait for more ChanBaek babies!" which made me blush more from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more babies? :0 nah too soon


	29. 0.29

Baekhyun sits on his shared bed, watching his lover whose changing out of work clothes and into some skinny jeans and a oversized stripped shirt.

The smaller jitters out his lower lip, "Are you going out again?"

"Only for while," Chanyeol responds as he fixes the watch on his wrist. 

"Can't you stay and do something with me and your sons?"

"I'll be back home early don't worry. Tomorrow we'll do anything you want." The taller cupped his lover's face, placing a long, sweet kiss before heading out of the bedroom.

Baekhyun felt a bit disappointment, it was possibly about the fifth Saturday night in a row that the taller was going out clubbing with a few friends. He was okay with it at first, but it's starting to become a daily thing again. 

Not that Chanyeol didn't deserve some enjoyment and fun, but Baekhyun wanted to spend some time with his fiancé. The taller's work took up all weekdays and Saturdays, meaning the only full day he could spend with him is Sunday's. 

Baekhyun heaves a sigh, as he hears the doorbell downstairs after a while. On his way to open it, he picks up Haneul who was starting to be fussy. The smaller opens the door to find Jongin standing on the other side. 

"Hey Baek," he greets with a smile. 

Baekhyun returns the smile and adjusts his son on his hip, "Hi."

"Is Chanyeol inside?" Jongin asks. "We were suppose to meet here but he hasn't answered my texts or calls. I was just wondering if he left already."

"Oh," the smaller says, "yeah actually he left around 30 minutes ago."

Jongin tilts his head confused but quickly replaces it with a smile noticing Baekhyun's concern expression. "Don't worry about it Baek. He's like that all the time he leaves even though we agree to meet. In the club it's very hard to hear the phone."

"Jongin could you maybe then just keep an eye on him? I mean he's been drinking excessively too much lately, just stop him once he had a couple of drinks." Baekhyun requests with a smile. 

"Your worried for him how cute," Jongin chuckles. "But I'll tell you what I'll even bring him back to you."

Baekhyun felt a bit revealed and nodded, "Thanks Kai."

The taller ruffled Baekhyun's hair before bidding a goodbye to him and the twin and headed off. 

***************

Tae and Han lay on their bellies grabbing and chewing on their toys that's scattered all around the bed. Tae crawls towards his appa who was laying beside them as he watched a movie on the tv. Baekhyun adverted his eyes to his son once he felt Taehyung crawling ontop of him. 

The twin giggled as he held onto a rilakkuma bear and extended it out towards his appa while giving him a toothless smile. 

"Cute cute cute cute," Baekhyun said as he takes the bear and squishes Tae's cheeks. 

Haneul on the other hand laid on his back, chewing on a donut- shaped teether. He made baby noises here and there to himself while staring up at the ceiling. 

Midnight turned into 1am, followed by 2am and finally 3am. Baekhyun's eyes becoming droopy, therefore he got himself up and started to clean up all the baby toys from the bed returning them back into their toy boxes or their respective places where they belong. 

He then proceeded to pick up his sleeping sons and took them to their cribs, tucking them under the blankets and placed a goodnight kiss on their foreheads. As he picked up the few toys on the ground and closed the curtains, the sound of the front door being thrown open could be heard. 

Multiple heavy footsteps coming up the stairs followed. Baekhyun stepped out of the babies' room closing the door behind him, before glancing towards the stairs to see Sehun and Jongin carrring a very drunk looking Chanyeol by the arms. 

They guided him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed, letting out tired sighs afterwards. Chanyeol chuckled drunkly to himself, murmuring inaudible things and adjusted himself around the bed while hugging a pillow for some comfort. After he moved around, snoring was soon heard as he passed out from intoxication of alcohol. 

The smaller of the four frowned upon witnessing such a scene and turned to Chanyeol's friends with furrowed eyebrows. "Really?"

"Look Baek I'm sorry. I know you told me to stop him but I got distracted once I started dancing and well... When I went back to him he was already drunk as hell." Jongin confessed.

"I should have expected," Baekhyun responded in a low voice, removing his fiancé's shoes and clothes before putting the pjs on the drunk man. 

"I know but I told you I'll look out for him and didn't," The tan male said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Baekhyun could only give him a small smile while putting the blanket on Chanyeol, tucking him in. "No worries."

"Would you like us to stay?" Sehun offered. "I mean to look over him."

"It's not necessary but you guys can if you'll like to. You two don't seem quite sober either." Baekhyun said while taking out a couple of pillows and blankets from the closet. He extended it to the two males, in which they took it with a 'thanks'.

"We actually don't have a guest room will it be okay to sleep on the couch?" 

"It's okay," Sehun gave him a flirty smile and reached over to squish Baekhyun's cheeks playfully. 

The smaller's eyes widen in surprised and blushed from embarrassment. "Yah!"

"Cutie," Sehun responded and began hiccuping. 

"Let's go Sehun your drunk," Jongin implied, taking ahold of the younger's arm and pulling him out of the room. 

Baekhyun heard a 'Goodnight Baek!' from both of the males before their footsteps grew distant as they went downstairs. 

The brown-haired male shook his head and laid next to his lover on the bed. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the snoring man's waist and snuggled against his chest with a smile. 

It's one of the things he loved. Being snuggled made his tummy feel weird on the inside and the smile on his face defined how content he was. With that, he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**********

Chanyeol groaned as he shifted around the bed, his head aching in unbearable pain. He squinted his eyes from the bright sunlight and looked down to see his small lover closely cuddled against him as he slept peacefully. 

He recalled last nights memories and he mentally cursed himself for drinking so much, the headache was too much and he instantly regret it. 

"Your awake," The taller heard, he looked back down to see Baekhyun staring up at him with those big puppy-like eyes, that he fell deeply in love with. 

He nodded. "How did you sleep?" Chanyeol asked, caressing Baekhyun's cheek with his thumb while staring at him. 

"Hmm," Baekhyun hummed with a playful smile. "Let's just say your snoring is incredibly loud." The smaller stated, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Oh really?" Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow and pulled a Baekhyun on top of him. The taller began tickling his lover's hips knowing it was his most ticklish spot. 

"Yahhh!" Baekhyun giggled loudly and ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair lovingly. 

The love tension was suddenly broken when they heard pots and stuff being drop from downstairs. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun questionably. 

"Oh yeah, your friends stayed over."

"Then we better go downstairs before they destroy our home," Chanyeol sighed, taking off the blankets and got off the bed. 

The taller lowered himself , his back facing Baekhyun, to which the smaller looked at him with a weird expression. "What are you doing?"

"Get on," Chanyeol chuckled. 

The smaller wasted no time and quickly got on his lover's back with a grin, clinging to him like a tiny monkey. 

Once the reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted with scattered dishes, plates, pans all over the counter. Jongin was in front of the stove which looked like he was cooking, whilst Sehun carried both twins while walking around the kitchen. 

The tan one turned around flashing the couple a smile, "Morning lovers. Thought you wouldn't wake up it's roughly around one in the afternoon."

"Did we really sleep that long?" Baekhyun questioned while taking ahold of Tae who was extending out his arms to his appa and Chanyeol took ahold of Haneul who was also extending his arms out to his daddy. 

"daddy missed you so much!"Chanyeol cooed, kissing his son all around. 

"Baby, Tae wants some love too," Baekhyun said watching how Taehyung was pouting while watching his brother and daddy.

"Awwh daddy also missed you so much!," the taller leaned down placing kisses all over his other son, in which he received happy squeals in return and hid his face on his appa’s chest shyly.

Baekhyun began feeding his son as the other three started on their meals, he leaned forward placing a tiny small white pill in front of his lover. "For your headache." 

"I really needed it," Chanyeol said after taking the pill.

"So when is the wedding?," Sehun asked, surprising the couple from the sudden asked question. 

A lot was going on in their lives from work, to taking care of their twins, and also looking at houses to move out of the apartment. There wasn't much time they took to discuss or bring up the topic about the future wedding.

"We haven't really talk it about yet." Chanyeol answered. "Planning a wedding isn't easy you know."

"Really?" Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was thinking of possibly proposing to Kyungsoo soon."

"Then you should. At work all Kyungsoo talks about is literally you," the tallest of the four remarked rolling his eyes while smiling. "I can positively say he's head over heels for you."

Jongin looked down at his plate while grinning. "I was thinking that I should start dropping hints. Today I want to take him out to see a movie you guys should come too and Sehun you can bring your boyfriend along." Kai suggested adverting his gaze from Sehun to the two lovers in front of him. 

"Are you thinking of proposing to him today?" Chanyeol asked his friend. 

"No, I want it to be something special. I'm still debating and coming up with ideas on how it should all go. "

"Your really growing up, how sweet of you," Sehun chuckled, patting the tan male's back. 

"Aish i'm older then you," Jongin said, in attempt to draw the attention away and from exposing his shyness to everyone. 

"So will you guys come tonight?"

"Sure. But that would mean we have to leave the babies with someone," Baekhyun implied, looking down at Tae who was touching his appa’s face while he continued to drink from his bottle. "Do you think your umma could watch them?" The smaller turned to look at his lover. 

"Babe, you know she adores them. I'll just let her know," Chanyeol said, getting up from the chair and leaving to another room to make the phone call. 

"We should get going then," Jongin announced, standing up as well as the other tall male. "Baek, we'll meet at my house around 7. Is that okay?"

Baekhyun nodded with a smile, "Sure."

As the two friends left, Baekhyun proceeded to his twins' room to get them ready. The smaller placed both of his sons in their play area, whilst he would pick out their outfits and get the diaper bag ready.

Chanyeol walked in quietly, wrapping his arms around his petite lover's waist. "My umma agreed to watch them, she practically squealed of happiness once I asked her." The taller chuckled, tightening his arms around Baekhyun protectively and placed his chin onto of his head. 

He heard Baekhyun giggle before the sound of the drawer closing and felt his lover turned around to face him.

"I love you," Baekhyun said blushing as he got on his tippy-toes to kiss his fiancé. 

It was one of those sweet, loving kisses where it was pure and full of intention of love. Those types of kisses that are shared among couples in movies when they confess their first 'I love you's' to each other. 

Chanyeol smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms once again around his lover's waist whilst the smaller cupped the taller's face with his hands.

"I love you too Baek," Chanyeol said once they parted lips. 

The smaller blushed more, pouting his lips out to get more kisses. 

"What? What?" The taller smirked, watching amusingly as his lover tried to reach his lips.

"Yeeeoolll," Baekhyun whined, grabbing Chanyeol's shirt collar in attempt to pull him down to his height level. "Please."

"Tell me what you want," The taller teased.

"Yah! I see how it is," Baekhyun cutely pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and stomped his way over to his babies instead.

"And I thought I only had two babies, turns out I actually have three babies," Chanyeol chuckled while following his lover. 

"Why did that feel like an insult," Baekhyun turned around and huffed. 

"Whatever your mind tells you babe," Chanyeol said, cupping his lover's face and pressing his lips against the other, granting what Baekhyun wanted. "What time did Jongin say we'll meet them?" The giant asked against the others lips.

"Seven," Baekhyun answered. "And to meet at his house."

"We still have some time left then," The taller smiled, pulling his lover close.

"Wait.. About what Sehun brought up earlier today. We really haven't even talked about when we'll start planning for the wedding."

"When you feel that your ready to begin the process we can. It all depends on you, Baek."

Baekhyun smiled, caressing his lover's face with his flawless, delicate hands, "I can't wait to marry you."

The taller leaned closer to his fiancé's touch, his touch made him feel like he's on cloud nine. Everything the smaller did to him made him fall even more in love. Baekhyun surely had Chanyeol wrapped around his finger.

**********

The afternoon flew by pretty quickly and as the time they assigned to meet came around, all three couples entered the movie theater hand in hand. 

The taller ones, indicating Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol decided to buy the movie tickets whilst they told their lovers to buy the snacks they desired to eat.

"How are your babies doing? I haven't seen you guys in a while." Luhan asked smiling, while they waited in line.

"They're getting bigger they aren't so little anymore compared to the last time you visited," Baekhyun answered. 

"They're also really starting to look a lot like their parents," Kyungsoo added. 

"Awh how adorable," the tallest of the three cooed. "I'll make sure to visit one day."

"Any day you want," Baekhyun nodded with a smile. 

After the snacks and tickets were bought, the couples reunited before entering the room where the movie they'll be seeing is playing. They chose seats in the furthest back, in order to have a better viewing of the movie.

Chanyeol knew that during horror films, his lover adores to cuddle and have skin ship. Therefore before Baekhyun could take a seat next to the giant, Chanyeol grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him on his lap. 

The petite male looked at him with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, surprised by his sudden actions. 

"Too much PDA," Kyungsoo scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows when he received a push from Luhan. 

"Yah!" Luhan glared at him. "Go kiss Jongin or something and leave the couple alone, Soo." 

Kyungsoo glared and pushed Luhan back, "Push me again Lu and see what happens," he taunted. 

Luhan crossed his arms huffing and rested his head against Sehun's shoulder, deciding to leave the situation before he ends up hurt or injured. 

"That's what I thought," Kyungsoo said smirking, before Jongin kissed him to make him quiet. 

The smaller and giant could only exchange looks from their friend's loud bickering and behavior.

Oh... what an interesting night it will be, they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys think so far?:)


	30. 0.30

I smile as I walk into the bedroom, Baekhyun was sitting on the floor, a bunch of printed photos around him along with a bunch of photo albums. He was so focused on organizing the pictures, that he didn't notice my presence until I sat in front of him. 

"What are you up to?" I asked him. 

He looks up for a split second, smiling adorably before continuing what he was currently working on. 

"I'm putting all the pics we have taken so far of the twins in these babies albums for memories." 

"Ah right," I nodded. "I remember you telling me how much you love taking pictures."

"Correct Yeol," he smiles, patting my head before placing pictures in each baby album. 

I shake my head by his playfulness acts and decided to change into pajamas and lay in bed, switching the tv on and looking for some entertainment.

It was a slow Sunday but rather then doing something else I rather spend it lazy enjoying a day off from work. I leave the channel on a movie and await as a new movie begins. 

The shuffling could be heard followed by the sound of closing books before Baekhyun's tiny self excitedly jumped on the bed like a small child would and crawled his way next to me. 

I try with all my hardest to fight back the smile as I watch him pout from my perspective view. I didn't have to ask the reason for his gesture, I could already assume he was either in desire or wanted something. 

It was either attention or food, he clearly resembles one of those newborn puppies. If pouting doesn't give your attention to him surely his whining would. 

"Babbbyy!" He begins poking my arm, continuing to pout. "...Oppa.." 

My eyes widen from the sudden nickname, I turned to look at him, noticing that he was blushing fairly a lot and once our eyes met he immediately turned away, clearly too embarrassed. 

Before I could say a word, he was quick to shush me with his finger. "You heard nothing." Baekhyun said very quickly. "Anyways I'm craving sweets from the place nearby. Can we go? Please?"

"Sure." I smile. "Anything for you."

He instantly grinned. "Really? Really?"

"Mr. Byun aren't you a little too excited?" 

"That shouldn't be a surprise, Yeol."

"Your right. Do you want to go or have me bring it to you?" I ask as I begin to change into causal clothing once again. 

Baekhyun got off the bed while thinking. "Do you think it's too cold out?"

"Just a little, nothing too much."

"Then we'll go," he answers. "Let me just change the twins."

He walks up to me, standing on his tippy-toes to give me a small peck on the check before leaving to the boys' room. The dumb grin makes it way to my face almost instantly as I watch him walk out and think to myself how lucky was I to find someone like him. 

He was so rare, a flawless perfect human being. Adorably cute in every aspect. Momentarily, Baek returns with both twins. All three of them were wearing red knitted sweaters along with a matching red hat. 

"You guys will give me a heart attack one day from all your cuteness," I retort, planting a kiss on Tae's forehead and taking Haneul from him. 

"Aish," Baekhyun blushes and cuddles Tae closer to him. Our baby grins touching Baekhyun's face and letting out baby noises. 

"Before we leave change Han," Baekhyun slightly smirks, handing me a clean diaper and baby wipes. 

"Why didn't you change him?" I scrunch my nose while looking at him and grab both things. 

I place Haneul on the bed, meanwhile he was too occupied chewing on one of his toys. 

"Yah, I always change him. He's your son too."

I remove the baby's diaper, cleaning him and replacing it with a newer diaper. I close the old diaper and smirk at Baekhyun. He seem to got the hint as his eyes widen and backed away slowly. 

"Don't you dare you giant," he threatens in a low voice. 

I chuckle and made sure the diaper was tightly closed before throwing it at him. He screams in pure horrification, clutching onto Tae tightly as he rushes out of the room while still screaming.

"Your appa is really something special," I speak to Han, picking him up and proceeded to throw away the dirty diaper that was on the ground. 

I head downstairs to find Baekhyun snuggling himself into our baby as he whimpers softly. 

"Let's get going," I say amused, placing Haneul's shoes on as well as putting mine on. 

Baekhyun pouts turning away dramatically. "Do not speak to me."

"Awh are you mad?" I smirk wrapping my free arm around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer to me. "Come on midget don't act that way."

"Yah!" He turns around, glaring. "Your the one with the long legs, why are you bothering me?"

I nodded my head. "Your right but at least I'm not tiny like someone I know."

His jaw dropped and before I knew it he stomped his way out of the apartment, complaining and muttering something like, "Unbelievable."

~~~~~~

It was safe to say when Baekhyun ate, his whole mood change completely. He went from fuming anger to sending me flirty smiles from across the table. A small part of me just hoped our boys don't turn out like him. 

"Thanks Yeol," Baekhyun leaned across the table, cupping my face in his warm hands and leaving a kiss against my lips. 

After he pulled away, i could faintly see the blush painting his cheeks. He turned away to face the twins instead to hide it. 

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask him, brushing away a few long hair strands from his eyes.

"I did," he nodded happily. "Let's go back home, I want to return the favor."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him questionably, "What do you have in mind, Baek?"

"Don't start asking questions, you'll find out."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not gonna tell you the faster we get their the sooner you'll find out."

"Fine fine," I sigh standing up and grabbing both of the babies car seats where my sons laid peacefully.

Baekhyun knelt down, covering both babies with a blanket before we headed out, the chilling cold air hitting us instantly.

After securing both of the twins in, I drove us home. Baekhyun lifted his scarf up, warming himself up as he couldn't stop shivering. His tiny nose was already red from the cold as well as his cheeks. I couldn't prevent from reaching over and gently squishing his cheek.

Once home, Baekhyun basically ordered me to sit still on the bed and stay until he was ready to reveal what he'll be doing. 

I watched as he changed the twins into their sleeping onesies, he left them both to sleep in the middle of our bed and placed pillows around the bed to prevent them from rolling off. 

"Alright," he let out a tired sigh. "The babies are still asleep, I already changed and there is nothing left to do. Now you can follow me." 

Baekhyun walked over to me and extended his hand out, but instead of taking his hand I stood up, wrapping my arms around his small waist and started placing kisses from his forehead, down his nose and lastly his lips. 

He giggled in the kiss and ran his delicate fingers through my hair. 

"Cutie," I murmured against his lips.

"Okay Mr. Park I think this is more than enough kisses." He smiles while staring up at me. "Weren't you curious over what I had planned?"

"Lead the way then, baby." 

What he had planned was definitely something I wasn't expecting. He made me sit on the toilet seat lid and got everything out. 

"Your going to dye your hair?" I question.

He shook his head smiling while mixing the contents together. "Not me silly you to be exact. The red is starting to fade."

"Oh. What color did you pick out?"

"Silver." Baekhyun answers and placed on the gloves. "I know this color will suit you."

"Well that's something new." I smile to myself, removing my shirt in advance to prevent any hair dye getting on it. 

Baekhyun looked towards me and gulped, staring away almost instantly. "T-t-turn around so your back is facing me."

I did so and closed my eyes as he began dyeing my hair. It was almost impossible not to fall asleep as he ran his fingers through it as he added the new color. Every time his hands played with my hair it made me sleepy and feel relaxed in a way. 

"All finish sir. Now wait at least thirty minutes for it to stay." Baekhyun spoke while cleaning everything back up. 

After he finished, I grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him onto my lap. "Should we dye your hair as well?" I suggested, ruffling his fluffy Carmel-like hair. 

"Their isn't another color that has gained my attention yet," Baekhyun answered, resting his head on my shoulder. "But once i find one I will."

"I think any color will suit you perfectly. Have you seen this gorgeous face of yours?" I squish his cheeks together making him giggle and whine. 

"Not so hard, Yeol that hurts."

"Oh Mr. Byun your so delicate and precious sorry sorry." I chuckle.

"And your so mean to me," he pouts rubbing his cheeks with his hands. 

Sometimes any small gesture of his made me think of have as a small kid. But it was one of the best sides of him honestly. A soft happy little human being. The way his rectangular smile appeared and his eyes forming moon crescent when ever he grinned or laughed.

Perfection. 

His snapping fingers brought me out of my trance and a amused look was on his face. 

"Staring too much don't you think?"

"Never," i reply, giving him a quick kiss before pulling him up and standing up as well. "The thirty minutes should be up by now."

He nods, smiling. "I can't wait to see the results hurry! I'll wait in the bedroom." Finishing his sentence, he excitedly runs out. 

~~~~~~~

The silver hair was really different and something new. But I liked it, Baekhyun really did have a good way of picking out hair colors. I blowed dried it, seeing how since it was wet it was fairly a dark grey. 

However, once dry it turned out a light silver just like I expected it. I returned back to the bedroom, where Baekhyun was laying on his belly, his face rested on a pillow in front of him as he was attentive on the television. As soon as his eyes landed on me, they widen in surprise. 

"You like?" I pose jokingly for him.

Baekhyun gets off the bed and startles me as he basically throws himself onto me, wrapping his arms around my neck so he wouldn't fall off. "Chan so sexy ." He giggles. "Honestly i can't explain how good you look just so attractive." He heaves a dreamily sigh. 

"I'm glad you like it baby," I stare at him and snuggle against him. 

"I'm so lucky." He mumbles quietly but I manage to hear. 

He snuggles back and kisses me multiple times gently. That weird sensation so called butterflies in your stomach, was what I could describe at the moment. It feels that way every time when's he around or when he was affectionate.

"If anyone is lucky it would be me. I love you too much Byun Baekhyun. Every inch of you." And I seal my sincere words with a loving kiss.


	31. 0.31

Wednesday was a slow, cloudy - chilly day. The clouds covered the sun and the breeze picked up quickly. 

Specs rested on the bridge of Baekhyun's nose as his eyes skimmed over the passages in the book. To be more specific one of his all time favorites, Pride and Prejudice. 

It might have been around his third time reading, but every time he felt engrossed into the words, characters and scenes. 

With his back against the pillows, and the twins right next to him chewing on their toys, is how almost a hour was passed by. 

In his free time is where he'll most likely spend reading, if nothing else had to be done. You could call him a bookworm. 

Taehyung's sneezing brings the smaller's attention to him, with furrowed eyebrows he grows concern as the twin sneezes once again, and a third time in the direction of his brother. 

Haneul squeals in horror, putting his small face down on the bed sheets in attempt to clean off his brother's spit from the sneeze. Baekhyun places a bookmark between his current reading place and sets it down on the night stand. 

He reaches over, placing his palm against Tae's forehead, the small smile switching to a frown as he feels his son's forehead burning warm and sweaty. 

"Oh no baby," Baekhyun immediately gets off the bed, picking his son up and true to his vaticinations, the symptoms of a fever were highly evident. 

His eyes were also very watery and sleepy, to which the baby cuddle more against the warmth of his appa. To describe Baekhyun at the moment could be panicked and startled. 

Sure, he had read many booklets and baby guides throughout his entire pregnancy, but that had been a long while and it's considered the first time either one of them has catches a cold.

After sending Chanyeol a urgent emergency text message to get home along with crying emojis, he heads downstairs with both of his sons. 

Haneul is placed on his baby bouncer while Baekhyun gets a damp rag, sitting on the couch and laying his other son down as he presses the rag against his forehead. 

The baby showed discomfort, moving his head sideways at the feeling over the strange piece of material over him. However, as the smaller began humming to him he relaxed. 

"I hope you don't get sick Tae." Baekhyun frowned, witnessing how his younger son was quiet and still unlike his normal self. "I love you very much my little baby."

Tae with droopy heavy eyes, reached up to curiously touch Baekhyun's face while smiling a bit as the small male made kissing noises to him . At the moment, the door was brutally swung open, slamming against the wall, and for sure to leave a dent carved in. 

Chanyeol was panting and sweating, his tie was hanging loosely and his outfit was all disorganized. "How is he? Is he okay Baek?!" He kneeled down in front of them on the couch, taking a closer look at his son. 

The smaller looked up and shook his head. "I don't know. I think he's catching a cold with a fever. Yeol, I don't know what to do." 

"Have you checked for any medicine for them?"

"I did their isn't any. You might have to go and buy some, can you take Han along?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Yeah of course," Chanyeol smiled and stood back up. "Anything else?"

Baekhyun stood up as well, cradling Tae in his arms. "As far as of now nothing. If you see anything that is helpful to make him feel better then choose it."

"Alright I'll be back soon." The taller leaned toward planting a soft kiss on Baekhyun's lips and gave his son a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Chanyeol picked his other son up and they headed out to the store. 

~

At the pharmacy, Chanyeol wondered around looking for the baby products, Han was on the baby carrier that his daddy had strapped around himself. It was easier, that way Chanyeol was hands free and didn't have to be carrying his son. 

A few people walked by either cooing or smiling at the sight of the baby on a carrier on his daddy. Practically an elderly lady stopped and a lovely, friendly smile plastered on her face.

"He looks exactly like you how adorable." She comments. 

Chanyeol chuckles smiling and caresses his son's head gently. "I get that quite a lot actually. I'm happy he looks like me."

"How old is the little one?"

"He's six months old."

"Ah," the elderly lady coos. "So young, but you better keep your eyes on him he'll be stealing hearts from left and right. It's best to enjoy them the most while they are still babies. Time flies and before you know he'll get married and have his own children."

"Oh no," Chanyeol's eyes widen. "He won't be in any of that till a far long while. Although sadly he's growing way too fast."

"Enjoy him while you can." she smiled, looking from Chanyeol to Haneul who was busy chewing his monkey toy. "I'll get going you both are very lovely."

"Thank you!" The taller smiled.

Afterwards, he found what he had been searching for, he grabbed a couple of medicines that he thought would be the best effect and cure his son. As well, as two Oball shakers one for each twin, hoping it'll make his son feel better. 

He was always spoiling his sons and Baekhyun. As he waited in line to pay, he saw a dozen of red roses in a stand next to him, therefore without hesitation he picked a set up. 

Back at home, he carried Haneul in one arm and in the other he held the bag and roses. Upon opening the front door, crying filled his ears. He saw Baekhyun pacing around, humming and rocking a crying Tae in his arms.

"Here baby, switch," Chanyeol suggested, grabbing ahold of Tae and handing the other twin to his fiancé. 

The taller supported his son's head with one arm and supported his bottom with the other, heading upstairs while doing so. Nevertheless, Baekhyun could hear how the cries started dying down and eventually silence filled the air. 

He sighs, walking over to prepare a warm milk. His mood was very much disappointed, mostly at himself for not being capable of calming his own son down. 

At times similar to these, he felt a bit useless and felt like he wasn't well prepared to be a parent yet. He really did try, but he had so much to learn still. He could just wished to be a little more experienced. 

"Hey," a hand was placed on his shoulder, breaking his train of through as he looked up, Tae was snuggled against his daddy while sucking on his right thumb with his eyes closed. "What's with the sad frown Baek? You okay?"

The smaller nodded offering a small smile and handed the baby bottle to Chanyeol. "Yeah don't worry."

"Liar," he mumbled, feeding his son the milk. "Now the truth, what is it?"

He lets another sigh, switching a pouting Han from one arm to the other. "It's just.. I'm such a bad parent to them. I didn't even know what to do!" 

That caused Chanyeol to frown. "What are you saying Baekhyun?" He asked in disbelief. "That's not the slightest bit true."

"Oh but it is!" Baekhyun rationalized. "In parenting you are much more experienced that I am."

"That doesn't justify anything, it could possibly be only because I'm a few years older then you but that's about it. Your still a great appa to them, Baek believe me."

The smaller pouted and met his lover's eyes. "I don't know.. Sometimes I feel as if I'm not ready for this yet."

Chanyeol took his fiancé's hand, smiling dreamily. "Baekhyun your only 20 of course your still young but you were given two babies because it was meant for you to become a parent. And once again your perfect at it, and god I couldn't imagine anyone better at it then you and only you."

The younger's cheeks began tinting a dust pink, his eyes had looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Yah! Yah! Yeeeoooll."

"Am I right or am I right?"Chanyeol leaned forward placing a quick kiss to the corner of Baekhyun's lips. 

"What a tease." Baekhyun complained. His lover sent him a wink, removing the baby bottle from a sleeping Tae now. 

They headed upstairs to lay him in his crib, before themselves decided to lay on their own bed with Han in the middle. 

"If Tae doesn't get better and only gets worst by tomorrow we'll take him to the doctors." Baekhyun said, playing with his son's hair who was currently laying on top of his appa. 

"For sure," the taller replied, scooting closer to them.

Soon after, the twin had also finally headed to dream land, the thumb still stuck in his mouth. The two lovers were focused on the thriller movie, hands intertwined as well.

The taller would steal glances at Baekhyun here and there, anyone who saw him would justify that he's just like a love sick puppy. 

As the movie came to an end and the credits rolled in, Chanyeol took the chance to remove his son from Baekhyun and took him to his own crib. He placed a goodnight kiss to both and took a adorable picture as well before heading back to his own room.

Baekhyun was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching and yawning. The taller practically attacked him into a hug, placing his arms either side of Baekhyun down on the bed and showered him in loving kisses. 

The younger closed his eyes in delight and giggled. "Calm down giant."

"I can't, you are irresistible."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. "And your way too cheesy, my love. Now get off me I'm going to shower."

"Be quick yeah?" Chanyeol pouted and buried his face on Baekhyun's neck. "You literally take ages."

"Alright alright," the smaller agreed. "No promises though. "

With a smile, Chanyeol rolled onto his back and watched as his boyfriend entered the bathroom, sending him a wink before shutting the door closed. 

A bit while after, as the taller changed into his pajamas, he heard the light knocks emerge from downstairs. He checked the time, reading 11:47pm, he felt confused as he wondered who could possibly be visiting at this time of night.

However, he felt a bit relieved when Jongdae stood their, smiling as usual and bags occupying his hands. 

"Hey Park!" He greeted cheerfully, stepping inside. "Where's my small midget?"

"Showering." The taller replied and turned to look at his lover's best friend. "What brings you at this hour?"

"Ah right I didn't notice it was so late," Jongdae chuckled, setting the the bags on the counter. "Baekhyun had informed me that my nephew was getting sick, but I was working until basically twenty minutes ago, so I wanted to stop by at least to see how he's doing."

"I see, he's already asleep, but you still wanna head up?" 

"Of course!" He followed behind with quiet footsteps, they enter the twins' room.

Both were deep in their sleep, Tae was sleeping on his belly, a habitat he's grown into just like Baekhyun. 

"How cute. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow before work to see if he's getting any better," Chen whispers. 

Chanyeol smiles nodding, "Sure."

Soon after, they exit the boys' room and head into the lovers' bedroom, to wait until the smaller finishes showering. Coincidentally, as Jongdae takes a seat on the front edge of the bed, Baekhyun exits from the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around himself. 

Baekhyun screams in horror at the site of his best friend there. "Yah! Get out!" He throws a pillow at Jongdae, who only bursts out laughing but leaves the room anyways. 

He waits outside, his back facing the lover's door and he whistles jokingly. "So fine, B!"

"Wait till I get dressed you so dead Kim Jongdae!" He hears the younger shout. 

He knows Baekhyun speaks the truth, therefore he manages to quickly run downstairs in attempt to hide. It was similar like their childhood, anytime the younger would get mad, Jongdae would go and hide. 

From upstairs, he hears footsteps wondering all around before they emerged down the stairs quickly. Chen fails to react, before he feels a hand on his arm before he's pulled out of his hiding space behind the couch 

Baekhyun pins his hands down and straddles him. Jongdae is surprised at how strong he actually is. 

"Yah B! Get off you heavy looking dwarf," Chen whines. 

Baekhyun glares, "Your so dead!"

He notices a change in Jongdae's face from a pout to a smirk which brings the younger to glare more. 

Suddenly he feels strong arms wrap around his waist before he's easily pulled up from his best friend. Chanyeol carried his lover effortlessly, despite his wiggling. 

"That's what you get, ugly!" Jongdae taunts and playfully sticks his tongue out at a fuming Baekhyun, while getting up from the floor. 

"You just got lucky today," Baekhyun pouts, eventually giving up from trying to escape his lover's hold on him. 

"Awh honey your pouting is breaking my heart," Chen places a hand over his heart. 

"What heart?" Baekhyun smirks this time. 

"Yah!" Jongdae' eyes widen and stomps. "Get your lover, Chanyeol before I do something to his pretty little self.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, watching the two bickering. "He's just moody because he's tired. Let's get you to bed, baby." 

"Stay the night Dae!" Baekhyun shouts as he's being carried upstairs. 

He heard Jongdae laugh. "I was planning on anyways!"

The younger shakes his head from the reply. He's tuck into bed and the covers are pulled up to his chin. His fiancé turns off the light and slips into the covers, arms protectively around Baekhyun and pulls him closer to cuddle. 

"Goodnight giant," Baekhyun says, reaching up to kiss his lover on the lips and feels Chanyeol smile in the kiss. 

"Goodnight my beautiful fiancé." 

That night, Baekhyun falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	32. 0.32

Stacks of papers are stacked on top of each other or spread out on the coffee table. As well as many multiple tabs are opened on the laptop. 

With a mind racing, Baekhyun let's out a tired sigh, leaning back against the couch and rubs his eyes tiredly. As he begins to doze off to sleep, the loud footsteps of his fiancé coming down the stairs, jolts him back awake.

"Baek! Baek !" Chanyeol shouts excitedly, despite it being almost midnight. He takes a seat next to his lover on the couch and holds up his phone in front of Baekhyun's face. "What do you think of this one?"

It grows quiet for a couple of seconds as Baekhyun swipes his finger across the screen, viewing the different set of pictures. Once he comes to an end, he hands the taller his phone back. 

"It's appealing, not bad. Since it's so nice, I could only imagine how much it'll be." 

"Don't worry about that," Chanyeol replies and gives the smaller's hand a squeeze. "Although the main question here is do you like it? From what you describe this one seems to fit to your ideal dream home image."

Baekhyun was still unsure. Yes, the house was amazingly tall and large in size from rooms, to kitchen, living room and etc. Even though he always dreamed about moving into one of those big mansion- like houses, he was currently hesitant about it. 

"Chan, it's really alright you don't have to."

"Remember the day you moved in with me? " Chanyeol asks with a smile as he recalls the memory. "I promised you once I got a better position at work and enough money I would buy the house you desire. Any. No matter the price, don't worry now. All I want you to be happy, is this the house you really want?"

Baekhyun's face practically breaks out into his infamous charming smile as he literally pounces onto Chanyeol and wraps his arms around his neck. The smaller is beyond overjoyed, he hugs Chanyeol with all his strength and kisses him all over. 

The taller laughs and hugs him back. "I'll take that as a yes, Hyun."

Baekhyun doesn't detach himself from his lover, he only gives him a nod. As they continue to hug, Chanyeol can definitely hear the rapid beating of the younger's heart.

Approximately two weeks after talking to their real estate agent, they proceeded to fill out all the paperwork and now all to do was wait. They were currently already settling boxes down and placing stuff inside.

"I forgot how exhausting moving is, not only packing is stressful but unpacking is too," Baekhyun whines after settling a box full of his sons' clothing and his own as well.

Chanyeol pushes some stacked boxes to the corner of the living room and wraps an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, "There is no other way, Baek. Plus we got each other it shouldn't be so bad."

"Hopefully not, but that might change during the moving day."

The taller looks around the living room momentarily, "There isn't much anyways around ten to fifteen boxes or so will do, don't you think?"

Baekhyun looks up to meet Chanyeol's eyes and shakes his head, "Oh no honey. Most of the boxes are occupied by the boys belongings, they practically own more stuff then we do."

Chanyeol's chuckles, lowering down a bit to get closer to his lover's face, "Is that so?"

Baekhyun blushes and pushes the taller away playfully, "Yes very so."

"Wait until they get older, it'll be much more than that."

"Don't even."

Chanyeol wraps his arms around the shorter male and plants a kiss onto of his head lovingly, "We'll just have to wait and see babe."

"Talking about them they are awfully quiet, that is very strange," Baekhyun mumbles. 

They pull away from one another and head over towards the twins' room. Haneul is very much asleep while Tae is the opposite, he's wide awake and happily chews on his toy as he bounces in his jumper.

"They never fail to make me smile," Chanyeol remarks and kneels in front of his awake son. The twin directs his attention to his daddy and starts babbling, drawing out long aaaa's of his baby talk. He rests his head on his daddy’s shoulder when he gets lifted up and carried. 

Oh, how adorable those moments. 

"I've got work in less than two hours, anything you need from the store? We can go before I leave," Chanyeol asks, staring upon the smaller who was tidying up the room a bit. 

"I do actually need some stuff," Baekhyun replies, looking down at his clothing, still in his comfortable blue pajamas, he basically lived in his pajamas. 

"Go one and change you lazy bum," The taller smiles, "I'll see if I can get Han up without him getting cranky.”

"That'll be a real challenge." 

And the truth, was that it really was hard. The giant had changed Taehyung's diaper first, settling him back down in the bouncer. Chanyeol them began stroking his other son's hair in attempt to wake him up from his slumber. It only made the little one stir and switch sleeping positions. 

"Han," Chanyeol cooes, carrying his son in his arms and preps him with soft loving kisses all over his face. 

The twin yawns and slowly begins opening his eyes, he gazes around before yawning once again and snuggles more against his daddy. 

"Don't sleep little one." Chanyeol retorts, shaking and making noises to scare off the slumber from his system. 

Baekhyun returns back, wearing a white knitted sweater, his hair nicely brushed down, looking extremely soft and cuddly. 

"Well aren't you an angel that fell from heaven and has walked into my life as a blessing," Chanyeol flirts as he stares at his lover. 

"Oh that's quite a secret, forbidden to be told," Baekhyun jokingly plays along and takes ahold of Han. 

"My angel," the taller pulls his lover closer, pecking his cheek. 

The couple head out to the nearest store on the ride their the car was filled with Baekhyun's loud singing and the twins making baby noises in the back. Chanyeol could only smile at his family's actions.

"Wait wait Baek that's too many," Chanyeol places a hand on the younger's shoulders, stopping him from grabbing multiple boxes of pocky. 

"That wasn't even half of what I wanted," Baekhyun pouts, and drops only two boxes in the cart. "Then can I choose something else?"

"You want something else?"

"Is that a yes?" Baekhyun grins, his eyes shining in pure excitement.

"Baek, baby get whatever you want," Chanyeol replies, pushing the cart forward as his fiancé basically runs off to grab his needs.

"Aaaaaaa," Tae lets out a squeal and shakes his baby rattle toy so harshly that it ends up on the floor. 

"Really son?" Chanyeol gives him a straight face, only causing Tae to smile like he knew what he had done was mischievous. 

The taller picks it up and cleans it before returning it back to his baby, only this time Tae shakes if quickly and let's go of it falling once again on the floor. 

"Tae I'm getting too old," Chanyeol whines and placed his head gently over Tae's belly. 

He feels the tiny hands on top of his hair, it's almost nice until the twin actually begins grabbing handfuls of hair and pulls it. 

"Oh no no no, son that hurts," he removes the twin's hands gently away from his hair and rubs his head. 

The smaller returns with a Nutella bottle and a few sweets in his arms, he looked at the babies who were smiling and then at Chanyeol. "I was literally gone for three minutes, what happened?"

"He's crazy and mischievous just like you," Chanyeol says, moving away once the younger begins glaring at him. "It's true!"

"Your just jealous because he's like me," Baekhyun smirks and pushes the cart this time. 

"I hope he doesn't turn out to be strange like you," the taller quietly mumbles as he trails behind. 

"Yah! I heard that you ugly giant!" Baekhyun shouts as he turns around to glare again. 

A few people walking by stare at the couple, others coo from their playfulness and others stare at them from their loudness. 

"Your too loud Byun," Chanyeol states, ushering him to stand in line to pay and away from the staring people. 

"Aw baby you still love me though," Baekhyun winks at him. 

Chanyeol pinches his cheeks, before it's their turn in line, their items are scanned and placed in bags. 

"Try and see if you can pack more things," the taller says on the way back home. "We only have four days left until we move out, and there’s many things that aren't packed yet."

The younger slumps back on the seat and closes his eyes, "I know."

The stress was beginning to get to him, it was hectic already. At their arrival at their home they unloaded all the groceries and the twins, the smaller stayed in the kitchen unpacking what they had bought, while the taller headed to change his clothes. 

It was all calm and quiet, before Tae began fussing and broke out into a loud fits of cries, eventually his brother joined him too. Baekhyun looks over the time, and sees it's well past their time to eat.

"Oh no," he sets everything down and begins preparing their milk. Ultimately, it's warm enough to please them, and the smaller takes a seat on the floor in front of them, begins feeding both of his sons, who laid in their baby sleepers. 

He watches as they drink hungrily, their tiny hands holding onto the bottle even though Baekhyun is holding it for them, as if they wanted to drink it in one go.

"I'm going to get grey hair because of you too, sadly I'm not even that old yet," Baekhyun pouts. 

"Who's going to get grey hair? Are you speaking about me?" The taller appears, fixing his tie and the ends of his sleeves. 

"I mean you are too but I was referring to myself."

Chanyeol chuckles and kneels down beside him, ruffling his lover's hair. "Cutes. I have to go or I'll be late. I love you~!"

Since his hand are occupied by the baby bottles, Baekhyun manages instead to lean closer to his boyfriend and puckers his lips out.

"Aren't you just adorable Hyun?" The older smiles, pinching the younger's cheeks. 

"Yah!" Baekhyun whines. "Kiss me."

"Awh Im going to be late , I'm leaving!" The taller playful smirks and begins to walk away.

Baekhyun removes the bottles slowly away from his boys, settling them down before he catches up to his lover and clings onto him. "Please."

"Okay, Alright." Chanyeol sets him down, and turns around smiling. "You know I love teasing you." He cups the younger's cheeks and kisses him lovingly. 

The smaller stands on his tippy- toes to lean closer, his cheeks painted a dusk pink shade.

"Okay handsome I'm satisfied now," Baekhyun pulls away, fixing his lover's tie.

"Don't miss me too much," Chanyeol winks, pressing a final kiss to Baekhyun's lips before he exits the home. 

The petite male returns to finish feeding his sons, undoing the groceries, cleans the dishes and tidy's up the rest of the home a bit. He's able to pack around three more boxes before it's already nighttime. 

The younger is exhausted and wants nothing but to peacefully lay down and sleep. That's almost nearly impossible when theirs two twins who are wide awake and want full attention. Baekhyun hopes the weekend is easy and stress- free, moving will surely won't be any easy. 

~

For a day in October it was surely sunny, a light breeze but feelable. The couple were relieved that they've chose a large moving truck instead of the smaller ones. More than two trips won't be necessary, considering all the boxes and everything else managed to fit. 

"Half way finish," Chanyeol says cheerfully and wraps his arms around Baekhyun. 

"This is really tiring and better yet after this I'm still joining Kyungsoo to go trick or treating with boys."

"Don't complain, at least you don't have to stay in the new house and move all the furniture, lucky me right?"

Baekhyun giggles and caresses his lover's face with his thumb, "That's why Jongin will be there to help you out."

The taller smiles and begins driving, following the moving truck to their new home. The distance is approximately twice as longer, as they grow closer to it, the area was more quieter, the houses grew far apart from each other and everything seemed calm. 

Chanyeol had already visited their new house several times for many reasons. Some being painting the rooms a different color, and inspections to make sure the house was suitable to live in. But it was the first time for Baekhyun.

"The house is so huge!" Baekhyun's eyes widen as he stared at the house. "No way, babe."

"All yours Baek," Chanyeol takes his fiancé's hand and places the house keys. "Consider this an early wedding present from me to you."

The younger fails to control his excitement, he bursts out into joyful tears and turns to engulf the taller into a tight squeezing hug. "I can't thank you enough, Chan. Oh god, I love you so much!" 

Baekhyun's happiness was the most important and valuable to the taller. If the smaller was happy then so was he. 

He trails behind as Baekhyun enters the house, a long staircase on the right leading upstairs, and a giant crystal chandelier hanging above. The kitchen, living room and basement are enormous, more then he thought it would be. There’s four large bedrooms and all have their unique style. And finally the garden, it's wide and big enough as well. Baekhyun can already imagine the twins, chasing and playing with each other out there, once they’re old enough. 

He's happy. Very happy, to be exact. That changes two hours later, when he's rushing around and peeking through boxes. "Are you sure you placed their costumes in a box? I can't seem to find them," Baekhyun turns to the taller, who was carrying his two sons. 

"Yes I'm positive, keep checking its around there."

An exasperation sigh, escaped his lips and he resumes on searching. "Wait, here it is!" The smaller shouts, pulling out two identical puppy costumes. 

Chanyeol laughs, and steps closer viewing the costumes, "Your so unique Baekhyun. Typically parents would choose pumpkins for their babies but you chose a puppy, why is that?"

"I thought it was very cute," Baekhyun cooes, "Don't you think? And like you said the typical chosen costumes are pumpkins, these however are different."

"Only you, Baek." Chanyeol helps out by putting black shirts and pants on the boys first before placing the costumes on. It was fairly chilly now since it was night and they for sure didn't want either one of them getting sick. The taller snaps a quick picture of his family before they leave with Kyungsoo. 

"Baekhyun, you just moved in today, you don't know the neighborhood well enough. What if we get lost?"

"Don't worry Soo, we won't even go too far, my arms wouldn't manage to carry these two for that long anyways," the younger replies, adjusting both of his boys on each side of hip. 

They walk around for a bit, mostly looking around the new area and watched as kids asked for candies, stuffing their faces of it afterwards or just enjoying the company of each other. 

The babies soon fall asleep on Baekhyun, making it heavier for them to be carried, therefore they head back to the house, where Jongin and Chanyeol are sitting outside on the porch, enjoying a can of beer, and greet kids as they hand the candy out. 

"How was it? Was it fun?" Chanyeol asks, taking both of his sons from Baekhyun. He goes inside to set them in their cribs and returns with a blanket, wrapping it around his lover. 

"Yes, there were many kids in so many different costumes. Soo even got baby fever," Baekhyun says, sitting on his lover's lap and rests his head on his shoulder. 

Kyungsoo glares in his direction after what he had just said. "Yah! Shut up."

"Ooo seems to me that we'll be discussing that topic soon," Jongin replies with a bright smile as he stares at his significant other. Kyungsoo gets embarrassed but stays quiet. 

The night grows even colder as the time advances later, and the smaller cuddles against Chanyeol before he realizes how much he's in need of sleep and therefore closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love halloween , fav holiday . what bout you guys :)?


	33. 0.33

The leaves of autumn fell leisurely, and the morning breeze accompanied those fall leaves, pushing them in a swirling motion. It was fall and it was surely getting cold already. 

Baekhyun pulls on the scarf around his neck, warmth was desired. The challenge was difficult, the smaller kept a tight grip on his young ones and managing to buckle both in, in speed time.

As he settles down on the drives seat, he shivers and a puff of cold air forms. Thankfully, the heater is able to provide a cozy warmth on the ride to their destination. Baekhyun, upon their arrival, gets out and gets the double stroller out, putting both twins in and entering the bakery store.

It's awfully empty around the giant bakery, only a couple of people when he enters. He waits in line, making the goofiest faces at his boys here and there and when it's his turn in line, greets the employee with his famously cute smile. 

"Are you picking up or placing an order sir?" She asks. 

"Picking up," he replied and glances towards his twins, when he begins to hear them whining. 

"Is it...." the women begins, squinting her eyes as she gets closer to the computers screen and reads the name. "Byun Baekhyun?"

"That's correct."

"Alright, it's ready. Anything you'll like to be written on it?"

Baekhyun thinks for a moment, he needed it to be unique and special. At the same time touching enough to express how it's meaningful. 

"Yes write, my one and only."

She smiles gently and proceeds to get his requested cake. The icing is white plain, with red icing decorations all around. With blue icing, the worker writes those desired words in cursive and adds a neat heart after it.

The cake is then placed in a medium sized box, finishing it off with a red bow. Baekhyun accepts the cake when it's offered to him, he grabs several of balloons and heads back home.

He had one major particular goal today, and that was to make his lover happy, or overjoyed would be better. After all, it was Chanyeol's birthday. The plan was going as smooth and just like it was arranged.

Jongin was requested to take Chanyeol out and distract him by having some guy time, while Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Baekhyun would decorate the house for the mini surprise party. 

When Baekhyun arrived back at his house, Jongdae and Kyungsoo had already decorate the kitchen and were currently working on the living room. 

"Do you like it so far Baek?, " Jongdae asks, handing his nephews each a balloon when they enter.

They examine it with curious eyes and hug it before attempting to bite or chew on it. Babies were definitely curious. 

"Couldn't be better," the smaller replied, settling his boys in their play area before joining the duo to help out. 

The birthday man could arrive soon and Baekhyun would like to have the whole place finished by then. It hasn't been too long since they moved in, boxes still were around, still unpacked. 

"When will you finish unpacking?" Kyungsoo says, moving some to the corner and away from everything else. "These boxes take up space."

"I know," the younger replies. "It isn't exactly easy to do anything when two babies need attention for almost the entire day. It's only when they sleep, I can get stuff done." 

"They're so much like you," Jongdae comments, chuckling when he ties a balloon wrong and the air comes back out, making a noise as it does. 

"Really? Sometimes they even throw tantrums when I leave their sight. I can't even shower or use the bathroom without them whining or crying." 

"I'm sure to say they've become way too attached to you."

"Believe me I think I know," Baekhyun smiles and finishes taping balloons on the wall. "Seems like we are all done with some time left sparing."

"Anything else we should do? Wait I have an I idea," Jongdae looks at his best friend and sticks a pieces of tape on his forehead.

"Yah," the smaller removed it and tries to place it back on Jongdae, only for him to run away. 

They end up running around the entire house and even upstairs, before Baekhyun finally tackles him down. Chen bursts out laughing when the tape is placed on his nose in the set of pay back and Baekhyun becomes satisfied with it. 

"Actually help me change the twins, I bought special outfits for them specifically just for today." He holds up two similar shirts that have a tuxedo print on it, one was in the color of light blue and the other one white. 

"That's ridiculously adorable, B." Jongdae grins, taking ahold of the blue one.

"It is isn't?" The smaller smiles and the both head back downstairs, where Kyungsoo was trying to get the twins attention, they were both pouting and with teary eyes. 

However, as they catch a glimpse of Baekhyun, they held onto their baby gate railings to support them as they tried to stand and they began smiling and made a bunch a baby noises. 

"You definitely weren't wrong when you said they go upset when they no longer see you anymore," Kyungsoo stares, surprised. 

Baekhyun and his boys had a strong bond, he loved nothing more then his babies. To him they were something that truly impacted his life and brought more happiness to his world. They were overall special tiny gifts, that he'll love unconditionally. They were his everything. 

"Aaaaaaa," Taehyung babbles squealing when Baekhyun picks him up.

"Soo help us get them ready," Baekhyun asks as he and Chen begin changing their clothes, whilst Kyungsoo neatly styled their hairs. 

Their movements suddenly come to a halt, upon hearing two doors shut from outside, they shoot each other panicked glances before the twins are carried back up and the three hide behind anything closest to them.

The house grows quiet, the footsteps are heard and the laughter coming from the two could be heard. As Baekhyun lowers each finger from three to one, the three of them jump up and yell out a "Happy Birthday Chanyeol!" when the door opens.

In time, Kyungsoo manages to pop a confetti popper and the colorful sets of string fall upon the tall giant. 

"Wow..." Chanyeol grins, removing the confetti off of him, as he scans around the place, "thanks guys!"

When his eyes land on his twins, he couldn't help but chuckle and feel incredibly happy, times like these were moments where he was content with life. 

"Aw come here you, aren't you just as handsome as your daddy?" Chanyeol takes ahold of Haneul from Jongdae and smoothers his child with loving kisses.

"daadaa," Han attempts sending smooches back, he puckers his lips like a fish and tries, even if it's a small flying kiss. And Chanyeol recalls, his lover teaching their kids, how to do all sorts of these things.

The taller looks over and sees Baekhyun carrying Tae, smiling at him when they make eye contact. Kyungsoo notices and takes the chance to push the younger closer to the birthday boy. 

"He planned it all, Chan. By the way he's also your present." Kyungsoo informs, winking when Baekhyun looks at him surprised. 

Chanyeol uses his free arm to wrap it around Baekhyun's waist and pull him a lot closer. "I love you~!"

They share a kiss, smiling, with fast beatings of their hearts. The rest of the friends snap pictures, cooing at the totally in love couple. 

To hide his blushing cheeks, the smaller takes ahold of Haneul as well from Chanyeol, "Follow me!"

He leads them all to the kitchen, where the cake is set in the middle of the dinner table and a birthday hat waiting to be worn. Jongin makes him sit in front of his cake and places the hat on him wrongly. They surround him around the table, taking pictures as well. 

"Hold them real quick Dae while I set this," Baekhyun hands over his twins to his best friend and gets the candles out from the drawer . 

A two and a five are placed directly in the middle of the cake and lit up with a lighter. 

"Your so old. Already twenty five," the younger pouts and caresses his lover's hair. 

"When you mention my age, it does make me seem old," Chanyeol laughs and pulls Baekhyun onto his lap, "I hope to have many more years to come, surely then I'll be old for now I consider this age young."

They sing to Chanyeol his birthday song, with Baekhyun and Chen leading and singing louder then the rest. He makes his desire wish and when ready, he blows out his candles. 

"Take a small bite," Jongin suggested, very much intentional for it to happen. 

"No way," Chanyeol shakes his head and tries to stand up, nearly impossible to do so when Baekhyun was still seated on him. "I know what your plans are Jongin."

"Ah come on, a tiny bite won't hurt."

He shakes his head in denial once again, "No I'm not in favor of having cake up on my nose."

"I won't let anyone push you honey, just a small bite. Please? Please?" Baekhyun tries to convince him making the most angelic expression. 

Chanyeol sighs, and agrees to do so. Baekhyun was his weakness and he could never say a no to him. The taller glances around, giving them a warning look, before he leans forward. The plan didn't go as well as he thought it would. Baekhyun was the one who had pushed his face, smudging the cake on the edge and the taller's face full of cake icing completely. 

The scene was recorded and they laugh upon having great timing, Chanyeol could only whine and blow into a napkin, he looked at the not so innocent male. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Baekhyun giggles and tries to move away. "I just had to, babe!"

Chanyeol only smiles at him and his next move was totally intentional revenge. He cups Baekhyun's face and smashes their lips together, rubbing some cake on the smaller's face as well. 

A sweet birthday, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how sweet of baekhyunee <3


	34. 0.34

chanyeol’s pov

And that season of full on celebrations and holidays arrived, as well as the winter. Truthfully, winter wasn't my personal favorite, the cold weather wasn't favorable, especially the windy climate. 

However, holidays brought family together and that was the best part of all. Having much more room and space allowed Baekhyun to get the idea of throwing a Christmas party.

He practically jumped in joy and wouldn't stop from grinning while mentioning his plan to me. Of course, I could never reject, therefore his plan went into action

Since it had been all Baekhyun's plan and he had a specific idea on how to arrange everything, I was put in charge of one and only one task. That was to watch the twins as he set up. 

"What time did I tell them to arrive?" Baekhyun question as he emerged from the kitchen, with a flask in a hand and a bowl in the other. 

"I believe you said around six, therefore in two hours?" I replied, and quickly picked up Tae who was crawling himself towards the Christmas tree. That certainly won't end good. 

"Ah," he chuckled. "Your right, I had forgotten."

"Don't you need any help? Anything babe?"

"No it's okay, Chan." Baekhyun smiled, and walked towards us. He placed a kisses on the twins, cooing to them as he watched with curious eyes at their every move. "Besides, only the deserts are left. Everything else is finished."

As on cue, the barely audible ding sounded from the kitchen and he scurries off to finish his baking. Tae was watching him and began pouting when he no longer saw Baekhyun.

"It's okay, Tae. Don't pout, your so much like him," I smiled to myself. I wonder if in time, Tae will slowly become the mini Baekhyun.

With that, I began piling the many toys that were scattered around. Surely, having twins meant having to keep an eye on them every second of the day. 

Having to turn around, meant and created a huge mistake. The sound of a plastic cup falling and the loud cries, caused a fearful scare feeling. Han was covered in water, the plastic cup in the floor and excessive of the liquid pooled around. 

I picked him up gently and cuddled him closer to stop his cries, i sigh in relief knowing it was nothing dangerous. 

Baekhyun as well came in rushing back, a frown already plastered on his gorgeous face. "What happened? Why is he crying? Is he okay? Omg Chanyeol tell me what happened?"

"Calm down, Baek," I told him, once managing to finally calm the fit of cries. "Nothing serious. He just got shocked when the water fell on him."

"Aren't you watching him?" Baekhyun's frown didn't disappear, and he gently soothe Han's hair, as well as drying his tiny tears away.

"I am, I only turned around for a couple of seconds and it happened so fast. Never did I think he would do something so fast like that."

"Chan, babies are curious human beings and anything catches their attention. "

"Lesson learned, Baek."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I left their outfits on the cribs, can you change them?"

"Of course" I told him, and proceeded to pick up Tae as well before going upstairs. 

Like he said, their outfits were hanging on the railing of the cribs. Baekhyun had picked out two Christmas pajamas for them.

"Aaaaaaaa," Tae babbles, as he chews happily on his toy. He doesn't seem to mind, when he's placed inside his crib, therefore I quickly changed Haneul out of his wet clothes and put on the comfortable red and white pajama.

His tiny eyes look down on the clothing material, examining it before stretching his arms out to me. 

"Hold on, buddy," I ruffle his hair and smile. "Let's change your brother too first."

I changed the other baby and once done, I engulfed both into a loving hug. In replied, they let out giggles in which I knew they enjoyed.

Already dark outside, it was definite that they would soon fall asleep after they drink their milk, and being held while wrapped in their favorite blankets was a favorable way of falling asleep for them.

Baekhyun was already fixing the living room and add cute decorations when we returned back downstairs. 

"Oh my babies!" He halts his movements and almost immediately comes rushing forward. "Wait, wait." Baekhyun searches his pockets and takes out his phone, snapping a good amount of pictures of them. He grabs our sons and begins to happily coo and act weird.

I chuckle, while watching in amusement. "Your unusual, my precious."

"Yah!" He shouts. "You would be doing the same but believe that it's unmanly."

"Not true."

"Is too."

I flicked his forehead, but the glare he was giving me, only made me regret instantly. "Wait! Don't kill me, I'm sorry baby." I hid behind him and hugged him tightly.

Oh how much did he remind me of a soft tiny cuddly bear. 

"Your so lucky Im carrying them right now, if not you'll be dead. Just wait later," he smirks and walks off."

My intentions were to follow, however the knocks emerging from the door, prevented me from doing so. Behind the door stood the two lover birds; Kai and Kyungsoo. As well as Baekhyun's best friend and some of our other friends. 

"Hey bud," Kai greets, as they all walk in, several bringing in gifts or containers of food. 

"Your on time," I smile. 

He laughs while nodding. "Surprisingly. Kyungsoo dragged me out, basically."

For a while, we welcome and waited for more people to arrive. Our Christmas tree was overflowing with gifts, and the atmosphere was so livid, warm and loving. 

The twins, being the only children, took away most of everyone's attention. They were being held by our friends and compliments here and there were heard. The boys seem to love being carried and being complimented, they kept they're adorable smiles on their faces. 

"We haven't seen you in a while," Yixing speaks up as he walks up next to me. "How's the father life treating you?"

"No words can define, honestly it couldn't be better."

"It's noticeable that your enjoying it," Suho remarks, as he pinches Tae's cheeks. "They've grown and changed a lot too."

"They both resemble equally the both of you. Although they have more features from Baekhyun," Luhan adds.

From across the table, Baekhyun brightly smiles, showing how much he was overjoyed by the comment. "They had to get the good looks from the better looking parent, right?"

I was taken back by Baekhyun's replied, but the wink he sent in my direction, prevented me from saying anything. He was a slick and cheeky flirt.

Dinner was ate first, it was quite the challenge as we all had to be seated closely to one another for everyone to fit around the table. Surely, uncomfortable but enjoyable. 

After finishing and helped clean the table, we moved over to the living room to exchange the gifts. Baekhyun insisted on sitting on the ground as he handed everyone their gifts, our sons were already sleeping on his lap, yet he was stubborn to help out. 

"I'll give you your gift later, I want it to be special, Hyun." I whispered to him as I took a seat next to him on the ground. 

He smiled sweetly and rested his head on my shoulder, it was evident that he was exhausted from today's preparations but he I knew he wouldn't dare to close his eyes just yet.

"No need, Yeol. My gifts were these boys, nothing could ever replace such special gifts like them. They are the best thing I've ever received and it's all thanks to you, my love." 

When Baekhyun lifts his head and our eyes met, it's like deja vu all over again. It felt like the very first time, when I first laid my eyes on him and a weird feeling occurred to me. I knew he would and is a special person to me.

"Yah!" He says and I almost didn't realize I had doze off until he nudged me. "Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna kiss me." He leaned closer and pouted. 

Sincerely, this boy drove me crazy. 

I placed a hand on his cheek, softly caressing it as I granted his wish. Baekhyun grinned as we pulled away, and my heart was beating at its fastest speed upon seeing that smile. 

"Here, I'll take them upstairs if you'll like," I offered, seeing how the boys were cuddling against one another. 

"It's okay," Baekhyun shook his head and adjusted himself so they could be more comfortable. "They're too cute, plus it's likely they'll wake up if you move them."

"Tell me if you change your mind," I said as I pull Baekhyun closer to me, gently enough in order to not disturb the twins.

"Before the night gets older and sleep gets in our system, we should end this with a movie," Sehun suggested. 

"Sounds good," Baekhyun nods and passed the remote control over. 

Jongdae had gotten ahold of the remote control before anyone else and his movie choice was not surprising. Home alone, was chosen. 

And from here and on, that's how are night was ending. Some of the guys were focused on the movie, while others had already fallen asleep. 

Baekhyun was managing to keep his eyes open, he would close his eyes and immediately shake his head as he lazily reopened his eyes. His actions were much more entertaining to watch, that I started focusing more on him then on the tv. 

Indeed, he was my special gift after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	35. 0.35

Baekhyun shivered as he walked the city of Seoul, the day was below degrees currently. His large coat and hat weren't capable of providing enough warmth, the strong winds were incredibly strong. A few more miles, and his destination was there. 

Once he entered, memories came flowing back, every little detail. The women at the front desk already knew his name, without having to ask. She flashed him a kind smile, as he approached her in an excited pace.

"Baekhyun! So long has it been."

"I'll say the same, everything is still in it's place. Nothing has seem to change since the last time I've been here," he said, scanning the tiny room. 

"That could be it. Are you here to see Hyuk?" 

He nodded enthusiastically, "He happens to be here right?"

"Luckily yes," she rose from her seat and guided the male to the last door on the right. 

He thanked her for it and proceeded to knock, before entering. There was not a need to wait for confirmation to enter, considering Hyuk was an old friend and classmate. 

His friend- a few year older than him, sat in his chair, glasses on his face and papers occupying his attention. The male switched his attention to Baekhyun, grinning widely as he saw his expected longtime friend standing there.

"I would say what a surprise, If i wasn't expecting you," Hyuk spoke up, shaking his hand and offering the younger a seat on the black leather couch next to his desk. 

"I couldn't miss this especially when you called me so excited but didn't tell me what this was about it. I could tell it's good news though."

"Well then let's get right into it," Hyuk stood up momentarily to retrieve a single paper from his desk and handing it over to his friend. "Read over it and tell me what you think."

And so he does, reads the front and back of the paper. Truthfully, more like skimmed over it, his excitement prevented him from reading word by word, preferably just wanted the main points.

"Is this for real?" Baekhyun looks up after he's finished.

"Of course, that is if you want to."

"I mean this is great like really amazing... but I don't know if I can consider."

The man across from him furrowed his eyebrows confused as he looked at Baekhyun questionably. "Oh? What seems to be holding you back?"

"I love singing believe me. But now that I have two twins that depend on me at the moment, I can't take the chance now. This contract will occupy most of my time and I don't have it."

"But Baek, you must think over this. You don't have to decide now it can be later on, but really think this through."

"I know. You more than anyone should know what music means to me. But sincerely I can't at least not now."

Hyuk sighs, but decides not to continue on. "Alright, Baek. After all it's your wished option."

Baekhyun smiled slightly, for sure a decision so difficult with limited options. 

~

When he arrives back home, his mood isn't the greatest. He heads straight into the kitchen makes himself a coffee despite it being four in the afternoon. The smaller can hear the loud babbling from upstairs, he leaves his unfinished cup on the counter and heads up. 

He follows the noise and finds himself in front of the twins' room. Once he enters, one word to fully describe the setting was - a mess. Toys were found in every inch of the floor and in that mess, the two twins were in the middle of it all.

Beside them was Chanyeol, laying on his stomach as he watched the two. Tae was the first to notice the newly presence, he squealed loudly, his brother following afterwards and lastly Chanyeol greeted the smaller with a kiss. 

"How'd It go?" The taller immediately asked, retaking a seat on the ground, and pulled his lover down as well.

"It was alright," Baekhyun answered dryly, for sure it didn't go unnoticed. 

"I can tell there is more to that answer, Baek."

"Well they did offer me the singing position but as I began reading over the contract, a music career takes up most of your time. Of course, I couldn't accept it and therefore denied it. If I would have took it I wouldn't be able to manage with the career and the twins."

"You let your dreams go like that?" Chanyeol frowned. 

The smaller shook his head slightly. "Not that easily, but I had no other choice. Besides if there are cons there are always pros."

The room fell into silence as both seem to be too distracted with their thoughts. Both knew that letting go off that contract was wholeheartedly a regretful decision. 

"Baek, you should have given it more thought."

"It's alright," the smaller assured, he picked up his younger son and cradled him. 

Chanyeol knew it wasn't alright, the look on his lover said it all. Instead he pulled Baekhyun close and held him tightly. In time like those especially difficult, that's what he needed the most- mainly hugs. Its most comforting when words couldn't help or can't be said. 

Baekhyun smiled, snuggling himself more against his lover. "Thanks, Yeol."

The taller soothes his hair gently and softly, "Anything for you."

Haneul crawls himself ontop of Chanyeol, seeing his parents all cuddled up against one another as well as his brother. "Aaaa."

Taehyung looked at his twin curiously and mimicked the same action. "Aaaa."

Han only stared back and giggles, earning cooes from the parents. Babies do actually have their own understanding language. 

"They seem to be getting along today," the younger comments, brushing away the long hair strands from the twins' eyes. They definitely needed a trim soon. 

"Not exactly, they were fighting earlier over a toy but once they saw you their whole mood changed."

"Well that's no surprise," Baekhyun got off Chanyeol and faced him. "But Chan... I found a wonderful wedding planner a few days ago. She's very nice and I think she's the one to help us. Maybe we could go today and see her? Jongdae can watch the boys meanwhile."

Chanyeol nodded while smiling, any mention of the word wedding or anything related, drove him nervous for that future day to arrive. "Sure, love. The sooner the better."

Baekhyun tackled his lover excitedly, enough strength to gain dominance and be onto of Chanyeol. He prepped loving kisses all over the taller' face, it was very rare to see him being so affectionate. 

In the relationship Chanyeol was more affectionate, it didn't matter where or when. But nevertheless, Baekhyun never failed to show his love for his significant other. 

In revenge, Chanyeol began tickling the younger's hips, his most ticklish spot, it caused the smaller to fall over and laugh hysterically. 

The twins became alarmed and immediately crawled towards their parents. When they saw Chanyeol tickling the smaller, and Baekhyun laughing loudly, they began crying. They thought that Baekhyun was getting hurt. 

Haneul grabbed onto Chanyeol's sleeve and with his tiny strength, attempted to pull the taller away from Baekhyun. The reason they did halt their actions was when the boys only cried louder. 

"Wait wait," Baekhyun said, wiping the tears away that formed from laughing and sat up. 

He stretched his arms out to his babies, both crawled towards him and snuggled themselves against their parent.

"Seems that they have also become your protector," Chanyeol said amused. 

The younger smiled sweetly as he soothed his sons down, he could tell it was true , if he was ever in danger they would always be there for him. "They can't be any cuter then this."

"They really are something."

"Alright, let me send Jongdae a text. I get changed and then we go."

All went into action, after sending the text. The younger switched out of his current clothing and into something warmer. The sky was ultimately turning dark and the leave-less trees were moving from side to side from the strong winds.

"He'll be here soon," Baekhyun informed as he entered the twins' room once again. 

The taller stood up and stretched, his long limbs fell asleep from being seated for so long. He engulfed the younger into a tight hug, it was very random but it was a common thing for him to do.

"How about we catch dinner afterwards?" Chanyeol asks, lifting his lover's chin, for their eyes to meet.

"I'll like that very much sir," Baekhyun responds cutely.

Date nights were also a very rare thing, time was mostly spend at home. As the time has passed by they realize that eating at home was more preferable. 

Fifteen minutes later, and Baekhyun's best friend arrived. Jongdae was very much prepared he knew the couple's twins were a handful. But all the cute things they did were well worth it.

"Date night?", Chen suddenly asked, as they waited in the living room. Meanwhile the oldest one had went upstairs to change.

"Hm... I wouldn't call it a date. We're meeting our wedding planner and going to dinner afterwards."

"Basically a date, Baek. Your wedding is officially around the corner. How do you feel about it, B?"

"Quite nervous," Baekhyun replied truthfully. Realization hit him that he was getting married so soon, and that was quite unbelievable. "In honesty It never crossed my head that I would get married so young. But I'm really happy with him."

Jongdae smiles at him, and slings an arm around the other's shoulder, bringing him closer. "There is no wrong in it. Nothing will really change except for your last name and the rings on your fingers will seal those promises. Plus you two have kids together it’s more ideal.”

That left Baekhyun without any words to say. The things his best friend said were so wise and so true. He was smart and always knew what to say in any situation.

"Your right!"

"I always am," Chen replied, cheekily. He ruffled the younger's hair affectionately and the loud footsteps of the taller came rushing down the stairs, well dressed.

Baekhyun glanced at him, his cheeks pigmenting a shade of pink, as he checked the taller out from head to toe. "Well Dae," Baekhyun said, looking away from his lover and now at his best friend. "You've taken care of them before I don't think it's necessary to tell you what to do."

"Of course not. My nephews are always well behaved," Jongdae responds, glancing over to the twins that were in their cribs. It's completely filled with toys and anything that can keep them entertained. 

"Aaap," Tae pouts, he shakes his rattle and holds it up in the direction of Chanyeol. The taller only smiled, shaking the toy slightly before handing it back. 

They wanted to leave quickly, without the twins noticing. If it all went wrong, the boys would make a loud-long tantrum, crying their tiny hearts out and would quit only until their parents would return and hold them. Challenging, really. 

"Go," Jongdae whispers, signaling when the twins weren't aware.

The couple grabbed ahold of the keys, their shoes and their coats within seconds and out the door successfully. They looked at each other and grinned, as they came out of the house without the shoes and coats on. The things they did sometimes were insane.

Every car ride is the same, with Baekhyun singing every song on the radio and Chanyeol only stealing glances at him here and there. When they arrived, they entered holding hands and Baekhyun immediately recognized the wedding planner. 

She was young and stunning, and by first glance seemed gentle and kind. She also seem to recognize the smaller, as she smiled and stood up from her seat. 

"Oh Byun Baekhyun?"

The said male nodded, "Yeah Ms.Kim."

She looks from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and back. "You must be Baekhyun's fiancé?"

Chanyeol also smiled kindly, it felt nice to hear him he classified as that. "Correct I'm Chanyeol."

"Nice finally meet you, Baekhyun has talked so much about you. But alright let's head over here to start discussing."

The three headed into a room similar to one where they hold meetings. The couple sat beside each other and the wedding planner in front of them. 

From the folder she held, she draws out several pieces of paper and spreads them out. "To start off." She begins. "Any date in mind or month to hold your wedding?"

"We have been discussing this. Possibly in May." Baekhyun responds and intertwines his fingers with his lover's under the table. 

She nods as she notes it down, "Anything else you guys already decided on?"

"That has been all for now."

"Well their are four months left until May, that seems to be enough time to set everything," Ms. Kim explains. "But we should definitely begin with the venue and go from there."

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol questionably. They didn't exchange words but their expressions were well understood.

"Sounds like a plan," in unison they replied happily. 

~

The restaurant they chose was near the wedding planner's office. Being a Sunday night, it was no where near full, they were seated in a booth beside a huge window. The view outside was very calming and aesthetically pleasing to watch. 

As they awaited for their food, the younger took the seat next to his lover and rested his head on the taller's shoulder.

"Tired?" Chanyeol asks, and soon feels as Baekhyun nods. 

The smaller shifts himself until he's completely comfortable, his slender fingers caresses his lover's cheeks before he turns Chanyeol's face in his direction.

"I love you," Baekhyun mumbles softly as he presses kisses near his lover's lips. 

When the teasing was enough and too much, Chanyeol grabbed ahold of the younger's face and kissed him right then and there.

Time and place didn't matter, those sweet kisses would always be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wedding is right around the coroner :))


	36. 0.36

baekhyun’s pov

The colors blue and white decorated the entire room. Balloons and streamers occupied every inch of the ceilings and walls. And in the front of it all stood a table full with colorful luscious candies specially in sets of their own color. Very aesthetically pleasing and eye catching , I was pretty proud of how it came to turn out. 

At the main entrance stood a big number one balloon and the names of the twins. Today, was a special day, my babies were welcomed into this world in this day, practically a year ago. 

Watching them crawl around, in their nicely clothing, and toys in their hands made me realize how fast the time was going by. They were too occupied with balloons, it made me happy to know they were going to spend this day with so much joy.

Chanyeol came around after he had finished bringing everything in that would be needed for the party, "Everything looks alright? Nice? Great? Beyond what you imagined?"

I nodded and took the bags containing party prizes from him, "I think we did a pretty wonderful job. Mostly me, but yeah you too." I smiled cheekily and finishing touching up any last minute things. 

I felt him ruffled my hair from behind roughly and pulled me into a tight squeezing hug. "Today makes me so sad yet happy. I can't believe they're already one where did the time go?" He heaves a heavy sigh and places his hands on my shoulders, turning me around to face him. "We must spend every moment with them from now on. Who knows before we know it they'll become adults, get married and have kids of there own."

"Your talking way too soon. Don't even mention all that yet, it's already bad enough that they are one let alone all that happen." I pouted and looked down to the twins who were tugging the bottom of Chanyeol's pants in order to get his attention. "I can't even imagine when that day comes."

Chanyeol only shakes his head chuckling and embraces me in his strong arms again. "It'll be okay, don't be sad my baby. We can always make more.”

Tragic truth, but certainly accepting it was the only thing. Time couldn't be stopped and neither could the children's growth. All I could do was hug him back tightly and nod. 

Past his shoulder, i saw as people began arriving and among them was no other then Jongdae. His arms were full among carrying dozens of giant presents, definitely he went over the top. 

"Oh my gosh Dae, what is all this?" I asked once I stood right in front of him. 

"Presents smart one, have you never seen them before?" He laughs and jokingly punched me in my right shoulder.

"You're so annoying," I sigh. "I meant or what I referred to was why do you have so many?"

"It's my nephews' birthday, don't you think I would spoil them to the last cent? Besides they deserve everything given to them and also they do love toys."

"Clothes could have and would have been better, my house will literally now be infested with toys scattered everywhere. Just by thinking it, it makes me stressed out."

Jongdae grins widely and reaches his hand out to ruffle my hair. "Lucky you then, B!"

Oh, he really loved the idea of seeing me suffer. Luckily for him, before I could get the chance to do something back in return, he eased himself away and towards the birthday boys. 

"Baekhyun!" A loud familiar voice came from behind me, startling me a bit.

It was a familiar voice I longed to hear so much, but due to long distances, I could only hear her voice through the phone calls. 

"Mom!" I wasted no time and immediately engulfed her into a tight hug. 

"'My dear son, I've missed you so much. How have you been sweetie?" 

"Same old, nothing exciting. I've been meaning to come around and visit, but the twins really do take up most of my day now. I've missed you very much too."

"Unbelievable, how it's been already a year," she smiles. "I remember them as a tiny little beings and now look at them. It reminds me also at the time when you were born and your first birthday party, I just keep getting these flashbacks. They even look exactly like you when you were a baby, Hyun." My mother cooes as she scoops up Taehyung from the ground.

He giggles loudly and curiously gets to him as he begins touching every inch of her face. Over the course of time, the babies have grown fond of their grandmother and if I could predict the future, I would be sure to say that she will be spoiling them through all their childhood.

Knowing they were going to be inseparable, i decided to greet the guests that continued to arrive. Slowly, the section of gifts began piling and the tables were becoming more occupied. 

"Did you plan on having games. You know, for the children?" Luhan, who had just recently arrived asked. 

"Not necessarily," I admitted. "I do have some in mind but I pretty much just asked for costume characters to come and entertain them, considering the fact that most of the kids here are very young."

"Don't tell me that Jongdae and Chanyeol will be the ones in costumes?" Luhan raises his eyebrow questionably.

"Oh no" I shook my head. "I wouldn't dare to let that happened. Imagine how that would result in? Basically the whole place would be a great disaster."

"Great choice then, I solemnly see that happening as well. Your fiancé isn't the brightest and neither is Jongdae. And I'm saying this in the nicest way possible" Luhan chuckles and tugs Sehun's along towards a table. 

As on cue, dozens of cartoon characters begin walking in, a cute song begins playing as well and kids who acknowledge them began squealing or attempt to touch the costumes. Chanyeol was currently holding both twins, therefore I took ahold of Haneul and moved closer to the front.

His tiny eyes widen as he watched the performance, I could tell he was curious or frightened, by the way he was clutching onto my shirt tightly.

"It's Okay baby, they're just here to entertain you. No need to be scared," I soothe his long bangs away from his eyes. 

"Aaaa!" Haneul mumbled. On the other hand, Tae seemed to be enjoying it all, he was very smiley and was attempting to reach out to touch them. 

As for the rest of the day went as perfectly as planned. All fun and games happened, the twins looked pretty happy and that's what really mattered to me. When it was time for the cake, both Chanyeol and I held onto one of them and helped them blow out the candles. 

Jongdae was in charge of the photographs therefore you can only just imagine how many he took especially during the family picture times. 

"We can call today a success?" Chanyeol asked once we sat down with the twins who were sucking on there thumbs as they began to slowly drift to sleep due to exhaustion.

"'Mhm for sure, possibly better then I thought," I looked at him and smiled. 

The urge to kiss him was greatly desired, that I leaned over and did it.

"Cutie," he chuckled as I blushed once I saw people looking in our direction. 

Certainly, a good and successful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the twins are already One :((


	37. 0.37

Being now a one year old, was more challenging then before. Well, to Baekhyun mostly it was. The twins crawled much more and way faster. It gave them chances to crawl towards the stairs in the matter of seconds and attempt to head up only to be stopped by their parent. 

Sometimes when they stood up while holding onto an object, they could manage to let go shortly and stand by themselves only to later end up on their tiny bum. But it was cute. 

Currently, Baekhyun was running around the kitchen trying to clean up the mess the twins were creating. "Ya! Ya! Ya!", Baekhyun sighed seeing how as he placed pots back into the cabinets, the two babies would retake them and throw it around. 

Instead, he gave up, plopping down on the ground and lazily watched the kids. Those little ones stared at one another and began giggling, as if they clearly understood their mischievous actions. 

"Paaaa," Taehyung mumbled, as he crawled towards Baekhyun and extended out a empty plastic bowl. 

The small male took it and ruffled his son's hair sweetly, "Awh thank you Tae!"

Suddenly, the knock from the front door captured their attention, Baekhyun stood up and the two tiny humans followed closely behind. 

"Oh my darlings!" That infamous voice said once the door opened, and in which caused the twins great excitement. They both absolutely adored Jongdae and vice versa. 

"I see clearly that the love for me here isn't mutual," Baekhyun says, pouting. 

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Jongdae scoops both boys up from the ground and smothers them with kisses. The squeals and screams were never surprising no more. 

"I think you got the hint," Baekhyun replies. 

Haneul giggles placing his small hand over Jongdae's face and screams when his uncle attempted to bite it. 

"Let's not forget about you my sunshine," Chen pulls the younger male closer and smiles. "Is your lover home?"

The smaller male shakes his head. "Not right now, he's at work."

"Great! Then in that case, let's go shopping. You've been complaining that the twins have been growing out of their current clothes."

"Well that is true," Baekhyun sighs . "Are you willing to help out?"

"Should that even be a question? Of course!" 

"Say no more then, let's go!"

~

"B, what about this?" Jongdae asks, holding up two similar cute outfits. 

"That's so adorable, should I take it?" 

"I don't know I mean the cart is already getting pretty loaded," Chen eyes the cart, that contain several shoes, clothing and other items as well. 

It could be said that those close friends enjoyed to shop. Baekhyun takes a look and gets surprised when he realizes the amount. "There goes all my money."

But even then, that doesn't stop the younger from continuing on. And not only that store but many more. The twins were beginning to get grumpy but after drinking some of their milk, Baekhyun decided to take them to the mini play area inside the mall. 

"So sunshine, Minseok and I’s anniversary is coming up, but I just don't have anything in mind. Any suggestions?" Jongdae asks, once each of them began looking over one of the twins in the play area.

"They're so many ideas, Dae. You can either go all out or just be simple but have a meaning to what you'll do."

"That's the problem. I'm unsure which way to go, what did you and your man do for your guy's anniversary?"

A smile slowly began spreading on Baekhyun's lips as he recalls the memories of that day. "Well I did make his favorite breakfast, we then went to the cafe where we first met. Then to a tree house I discovered when I was pregnant with the twins. He took afterwards to the beach where he supposedly rented it out just for us. Of course we swam and all you know. And lastly we returned home around night , and ended our day watching movies and spending time with the boys."

Jongdae nods smiling. "That seems ideal, see something perfect like that is what I'm aiming for. I think you just gave me some great ideas."

Baekhyun chuckles, "Would i get the honor to help out?"

"It's necessary from what I'm planning."

"What is it that you have in mind?"

"I have a few already but I don't wanna confirm until I'm sure," Chen answers and quickly chases after Haneul who was crawling towards the exit. 

"All right," Baekhyun says picking up his other son. "It's time to go home, they seem pretty sleepy and it's pretty late already."

"Right, wouldn't want to keep you out too long or your boyfriend might get worried," Jongdae smirks and nudges Baekhyun's arm. 

The other just rolls his eyes playfully, "As if."

Upon their arrival, Chanyeol's car was already parked in the driveway and the lights in the house were on. Jongdae glances at Baekhyun. "You see what I said."

The younger shakes his head and unbuckled his seatbelt "Help me with the kids."

The two take the car seats out carefully, in order to not disturb the babies' sleep and then returned to grab all the shopping bags.

"See you later?" Chen asks and pulls his best friend into a tight squeezing hug.

The smaller nods, ruffling Chen's hair and returns the gesture. Jongdae heads off first into his car and drives off. 

Footsteps come rushing down the stairs, and a Chanyeol appears dressed in his pajamas already. "I've missed you so much baby." The taller cups Baekhyun's gave and kisses him dearly. "You've been shopping?" He asks once they pull away from each other. 

Baekhyun blushed and stares up at him, "Yeah some things for the twins. Have you eaten?"

"I have, don't worry." The older male picks the two car seats up from the floor and takes them over to the living room. 

The twins shift slightly in their sleep but being deep sleepers that they are, they don't wake up. 

"Come here," the taller pulls his lover's arm and brings him onto his lap. "I'm so tired, and all I wanted was to come home and cuddle you."

"I can see work was stressful?" The younger runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and the other smiles, closing his eyes and leaning towards the affectionate touch.

"You have no idea."

"Then... possibly I could also start working again? You know maybe just a part time job, to help you out."

"No Baek, " Chanyeol answers firmly. "We discussed this already, your job is to look and take care over the boys. Everything else is on me."

Baekhyun sighs and looks into his lover's eyes. "Yes i know, Chanyeol. But listen if the both of us work, less pressure and stress for you and it's balanced and beneficial. I don't think it's a bad idea."

Chanyeol removes the younger male off of him and stands up, "Baekhyun i already said we discussed and I won't change my answer. I'm tired, see you upstairs. Goodnight."

Without another glance or word, the said male made his way upstairs, leaving a dumb founded Baekhyun. 

That night Baekhyun tucks the twins into bed, he sits on the rocking chair beside them and stares out the window, mind swirling with all deep ideas and thoughts. As he does so, his eyes began to slowly shut, drifting him into sleep. 

The following morning, Chanyeol awakes to the cold, unusual, empty space beside him. He notices that it was early nine in the morning, which in no way did he think his lover would get up that early. 

Hastily, he removed all the blankets off and rushed downstairs. The taller searched entirely, finding nothing though he headed back upstairs. When he barged into his sons' room, he felt relieved to find the smaller curled up in a ball, sleeping on the rocking chair. 

Witnessing from Baekhyun's facial expressions, surely he knew that the younger boy was completely uncomfortable. Therefore, Chanyeol carried his lover back to their bedroom and gently laid him down.

When the taller was about to exit the room, he felt two hands grab his shirt, pulling him back.

"Don't go," the younger mumbled, eyes were still closed but he had been awake. 

The older male did as he was told and pulled the blanket over them. He also wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, holding him close.

"Why did you stay over there?" 

"I just fell asleep," Baekhyun answered, he opened his eyes slowly to meet his fiancé's questioning orbs.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound very truthful to me."

"It is."

"You can tell me one thing Baek, but your eyes never lie. Now the truth?"

Baekhyun breaks eyes contact and lowers his gaze. His weakness was really something that couldn't be ignored. "I just thought after last night's discussion, it wasn't best to come here in case, the topic could get worst."

"It wasn't intended to be harsh," Chanyeol says frowning and caresses his lover's face. "I'm sorry."

Baekhyun smiled and reaches up to press a kiss against the plush of Chanyeol's lips. "Just a misunderstanding then."

"Definitely," Chanyeol says and snuggles himself against the smaller. 

"Let's sleep more,"Baekhyun announces and closes his eyes once again. 

Oh how dearly did he loved sleeping, any chance he had, and no second thoughts , the smaller would sleep. 

"Nothing is more better then that," the taller answers. 

The two definitely had a great start of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like the story?


	38. 0.38

Nothing was better then spending a day in an amusement park. Especially when summer had finally settled and the sun was blazing hot daily. 

From the back seat, the twins were in there usual nature. Either crying while fighting with one another or communicating in their own baby language. 

"Don't you think we should have chose another place? Possibly one that is age appropriate for them, " Baekhyun asked, once he had turned around after checking on the twins. 

Chanyeol glanced at him briefly, "what do you mean? Isn't this fun?"

"Certainly it is, but aren't they too young to get on most of these rides?"

"I didn't think about it that way.. Jongin and Kyungsoo are tagging along later, maybe they can watch the boys for a while. Meanwhile you and I can have fun for a bit."

The younger smiled genuinely and grabbed his lover's right hand, giving it a light squeeze. "That sounds pleasing, I've always wanted to have a date in an amusement park."

"Well my love, that long-time desire of yours is about to become reality."

That led for Baekhyun's excitement to rise, throughout the rest of the drive there, it was surely noticeable. He was still very young, so things like these always made him happy and excited. 

The small male was practically a small boy in a adult's body. Once they arrived, they settle and got everything they would need. As Chanyeol took care of getting the tickets, Baekhyun took the opportunity to take some selfies with his twins and as well began applying sunscreen to the boys. They kept wiggling and whining although.

"Wait wait just a little more," Baekhyun pouted as his sons only squirmed around more in their stroller, throwing a fit because of the uncomfortable sensation that was being applied to their faces. 

Chanyeol returned smiling and kissed the pout away from Baekhyun's lips. He took a glance from his lover to his boys. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, here could you try applying it to them?" The smaller male handed the sunscreen over. 

"Not a problem."

Much later, after the great struggle they began to walk around. Chanyeol had one hand on the handle of the stroller and the other hand was holding onto Baekhyun's hand, pulling the brown - haired boy along , who was busy being captivated by everything around.

He truly looked like a tiny puppy who becomes happy with anything. And true as predicted only some rides allowed the twins with the assistance of one of the parents nevertheless the little giggles and smiles from the two boys could defined that they enjoyed. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo soon met up with couple and convinced the parents that they were willing to babysit. 

"I'm sure of it , you guys should go ahead and have fun too," Kyungsoo took ahold of the stroller and gave a reassuring nod. 

"But you guys didn't come here to babysit them you should have fun too," Baekhyun retorted. 

Jongin smiled, wrapping an arm around his lover. "It's alright besides, Soo needs to practice and prepare with babies for when we have our own."

"Yah!" Kyungsoo grew embarrassed. 

Baekhyun smiled, "Okay fine, thank you so much." 

"No need," the two said and both couples parted ways walking into different directions.

"Where to Byun?" The tallest of the two asked. He kept a strong grip on Baekhyun's hand as crowds of people were incredibly large and due to Baekhyun's small height, he didn't wanna lose him in a crowd. 

That was the worst part of all though, the lines for rides were tiresome and extremely long. Some taking up to even an hour. To add on, the extremely blazing sun was helping at all.

"Ah!" Baekhyun shouted so suddenly and guided them over to a daring extreme roller coaster. 

The taller man gulped as he looked over the ride, it was very fast in speed and high , it contained many drops as well. 

"Scared of it Yeol?" Baekhyun smirked teasingly, nudging his fiancé. 

"What? No of course not."

"Are you completely sure?"

Only this time Chanyeol pulled the smaller into a hug instead and rested his chin ontop of his lover's head. Although he couldn't see it, Baekhyun heart was racing and he grew flustered. 

The line felt shorter than it seemed, once they got on the taller male couldn't help but feel nervous. He did in fact try to remain calm. 

Baekhyun noticed it and grabbed onto the taller's hand, "And you said you weren't scared."

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Chanyeol sighed. "But now I really am."

"Good luck honey."

And in that moment the ride took off. Out of the two, the oldest one was screaming at the top of his lungs while Baekhyun was only enjoying it and laughing to the other's reaction. 

To Chanyeol's horror before the ride ended a sudden flash surprised him and he mentally cursed himself because he didn't expect a picture to be taken. 

"That was fun we should go again!" Baekhyun said immediately after they exited the ride, pulling his boyfriend excitedly over to where they can see their picture.

"We should have started easy," Chanyeol frowned. 

"Ah come on Chan," Baekhyun smiled and stepped forward to look at their photo.

Upon seeing his lover's expression, he for sure bought it. While the smaller male did so, Chanyeol looked around and something particular caught his eye. 

Secretly, he went to buy it and returned back quickly to find Baekhyun looking at the picture.

"Look baby," Chanyeol called out and extended towards what he had bought. 

It was one of the tiny male's sweet pleasures. Cotton candy.

"oh god!" Baekhyun grinned as he quickly grabbed it. "Just like the old days."

Chanyeol chuckled, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders as they began walking. "Old days? Your acting as if it was years when it only has been a couple."

"Well not much we just didn't have the twins and had more time for ourselves."

"I'm glad we do, now I have two mini versions of you," Chanyeol leaned down to peck his lover's lips, which now mimicked the color blue like the cotton candy. 

To this advantage, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's face and squished his cheeks, "Your so cute," the taller one whispered between kisses. 

To which the petite male blushed madly as he felt people's eyes on them. "Yahh," he whined and pulled onto the giant's arm over to other rides. 

The night had fallen dark and by now, they have almost completely rode every ride however the younger male had gotten tired of walking and his eyes became drowsy. The taller male had offered to give him a piggyback ride as they headed back to meet the couple who were watching their twins. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his lover and snuggled himself closer, causing his fiancé to chuckle and gripped the shorter male's thighs tighter. "Baek that tickles don't do it I might drop you."

"Alright only because I don't wanna fall."

"Fair enough."

The set place they decided to meet up was the entrance, that was because a final show would be present there before the park closes. 

When Baekhyun caught sight of Kyungsoo, the boy practically jumped off his boyfriend's back and ran over to them. It was only a couple of hours but he dearly missed his sons so much. 

"How did they behave?" Baekhyun questioned as he picked his twins up, smothering them in many kisses. 

"Oh Baek you already know the twins are always surprisingly well behave all the time." 

"Glad to hear although why'd you say surprisingly?"

"Oh you know," Kyungsoo chuckled. "Your just energetic all the time and pretty loud, thought they would genetically be the same.”

Baekhyun pouted, "that sounds offensive, where's the love?"

"Ah Baekhyun all that love is reserved for me." Jongin interjected this time around wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

The youngest male scrunched his nose as he saw the two, "too much pda."

"Your the one to talk ," Kyungsoo huffed. 

"Yah!"

"I think the show is about to begin." Chanyeol suddenly spoke up.

"Here take one of the babies,"Baekhyun began struggling. The twins were definitely getting taller. 

Chanyeol did as told with the welcoming of Haneul's open arms. Those two were so similar like gum being stuck onto a shoe, incredibly inseparable.

"Hey Baek haven't they started saying their first words already?" Kyungsoo asked, as they walked closer to the front. 

Baekhyun nodded with a smile. "They have recently. It was first Han who was with Chanyeol at the time, his first word was Appa."

"Oh I see Jongin and I were shocked earlier because they both sounded like broken discos saying Appa non stop. It was really adorable."

And as if Taehyung knew that they were talking about him, he rested his head ontop of Baekhyun's shoulder. "Appppaaa!"

Baekhyun caressed his son while smiling, "it was an important moment, the best feeling too. You'll understand when it's your turn soon." He said teasingly. 

"Not anytime soon," Kyungsoo denied. 

When they arrived at the spot it would take place at, Chanyeol and Kai laid out blankets on the floor, for them to sit knowing it was he fairly a while and the kids would get sleepy soon.

Taehyung eventually got off Baekhyun and crawled around the blanket, searching for the best spot. First he went to Chanyeol, snuggling himself against his daddy and brother but soon later crawled back into Baekhyun's lap. 

The young male picked him up and rocked the little one side to side, attempting to calm the cries of the twin. On the other hand, Haneul was very fast asleep in Chanyeol's arms. 

"Babe," Baekhyun turned towards his lover with a frowning face, "some help?" 

Chanyeol nodded and moved closer, "I'll give you Han, and you'll give me Tae."

The two did so and soon enough the younger twin also fell asleep. The show had also begun and now free from the distractions, the two parents were able to pay attention. 

"You know," Chanyeol suddenly spoke up getting Baekhyun's attention. "Today reminded me of when we use to go on dates."

"I remembered too I hope we'll be able to do stuff like these more often." 

"I don't doubt ,we surely will." 

Baekhyun whole- heartily smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "That'll make me really happy."

"Anything to see that gorgeous smile and see you happy," Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead. 

Baekhyun's heart was pounding furiously with joy, every little thing made him go crazy. And surely today their love was proven to only get stronger. Today was a day for them to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cute date:))


	39. 0.39

one's way of waking up to is at a precise and reasonable timing as well as a noiseless- free atmosphere. although not for everyone does it occur for. 

on a Sunday morning, Baekhyun awakes to those two baby cries that come from the baby monitor. hastily, since his lover was working, he hurriedly threw aside the blankets and directed his way towards his sons' room. 

both were already standing up in their own cribs, awaiting to be attended. Baekhyun allowed the sunshine to enter, opening the curtains and those two cries began to turn into giggles. 

"you two are really something."

and the morning carries on with their usual routine. changing and feeding the twins was a must firstly then afterwards once they become satisfied, they played with their toys as Baekhyun gets rid of his own hunger.

the easiest method was in the living room where there was enough space and basically babyproof, giving not many worries to the parent. while eating he took the time to resume watching one of his favorite k-drama. 

he doesn't have the opportunity to watch the television much but when he does, he doesn't pay much attention to anything but that.

"appppaaa," Tae babbles, awkwardly walking towards Baekhyun. 

"i know what you want," Baekhyun replies, handing over the bowl of cherrios that he was eating. 

the tiny human smiles happily, grabbing a handful and shoving it all in his little mouth. and of course, his brother comes over tagging along. 

the doorbell rings, and thankfully the two twins were occupied giving Baekhyun the opportunity to go answer. thinking it was his best friend's usual visit, he swung the door open but much to his surprise that wasn't the case. his mother stood on the other side.

"oh honey," mrs. Byun doesn't waste another second and immediately engulfs her son into a hug.

he returns the gesture, hugging her as tightly to express his emotion of missing her dearly. the distance from where they lived was huge but every once in a while, they would meet up. 

"mother i didn't know you would drop by," he closes the door behind her and leads her to the living room. 

"i was going to call to let you know but giving you the surprise was better."

"indeed you did."

mrs. Byun chuckles and lowers down enough to pick up her beloved grandsons. "oh my, am i getting old or you two on a extreme growing sprout." as she says, she bends down again setting them on the ground.

"unfortunately that's the case mother," Baekhyun smiles sadly as he watches his sons walk around. "i question on how fast the days go by and everyday feels shorter and shorter." 

"i'm sure we all see it that way, son. especially as we grow older, but you ought know since it's happening, enjoy life to it's fullest is a must."

Baekhyun was always amazed by his mother's deep words and always knew she was right.

"those really are some wise words, they never fail to impress me."

mrs. Byun smiles, ruffling her son's hair, "anyways my visit today has a reason."

"and that is?"

"well since i know your boyfriend is currently working, i thought that possibly the four of us could go to the zoo. how does that sound?"

"good idea, i'm sure the boys will enjoy something new."

"alright while you change, i'll dress the twins. i know you young man take a long time to get yourself ready."

Baekhyun grows embarrassed but doesn't deny it. after all it was the truth, but mostly due to it being that he wanted to look his best for his lover. even though many times Chanyeol has scold at him about just being simple was enough. Baek continued to be stubborn and go all out. 

he started when he began daringly wearing heavier eyeliner and proceeded wearing clothing that was fairly too much for Chanyeol, but it was all for the younger's amusement. 

almost an hour later, once himself and the twins were finished, they got into the car and headed to their destination. 

"it's been a while since we've done something together you know it reminds me a lot when you were a little boy," mrs. Byun recalled those beautiful memories.

"ah yes, i still have all those pictures you gave me."

"now that the twins are older, we should do more things."

"like what exactly?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow questionably.

"at the moment i don't have many ideas. but possibly like going camping? something new."

"that's interesting, but i would have to see what Chanyeol says."

"oh well alright. speaking of him will he be tagging along later?" she asks her son, glancing at him through the rear- view mirror. 

"possibly if he's not too tired from work." Baekhyun pouts.

mrs.Byun squeals slightly, she was happy that her son was in love and dearly happy. that's really all a mother would ever want.

~

thankfully, on a weekday it wasn't busy and it was much easier to look around without having to move quickly so others could watch as well. since the twins were now able to walk a bit, Baekhyun placed backpack harness to which helped him control and watch both kids. 

the leash attached wasn't fairly long to the boys' disappointment. mrs.Byun along with the boys were fascinated with all the animals. 

"honey, do you want to try riding the camel with them?" she asked upon seeing other visitors on it.

"should we? they might get frightened."

"well let's try and see for ourselves." mrs. Byun takes ahold of Haneul and gets on one while Baekhyun takes his other son and gets on another one. 

surprisingly, they both don't start crying as he expected instead they curiously touch the camel and clearly wonder what they were on. afterwards they decide to take a break from walking and watch an animal show in the meantime. what happens next, Baekhyun doesn't expect. 

Chanyeol had arrived secretly and had planned to surprise his lover. with caution, he made his way behind Baekhyun without the latter noticing. 

"well aren't you such a beautiful person." The tall male purposely faked his voice, wanting to see the younger's reaction. 

"what- " the smaller turned around stopping mid sentence when he saw who it was. 

his scowl turned into a bright smile and attacked the other into a hug. 

Chanyeol chuckled, "surprised?"

Baekhyun nodded, "very, i didn't think you'll come." 

"well," Chanyeol shrugged, stepping forward to see his sons,"anything for family time. hello mrs. Byun," he greeted upon noticing the presence of his boyfriend's mother. 

she smiled, "hi dear."

chanyeol was her favorite son in law out of all of baekhyun's lovers. from a mother sense she could positively tell that the taller male treated her son with care and respect. she watches the way Chanyeol is with Baekhyun and knows that is true love.

they resume their walking and finish looking at al the animals. much less people remained as the bright day turned into darkness. 

Chanyeol slings an arm around Baekhyun as they walked towards the car. "how about a drive-in movie to finish off the day?"

the younger smiles, nodding, "sure." he turns to look at his mother," would you want to go as well?"

"oh no, you two boys go ahead. it's been a long day for me."

"are you sure?"

"of course, son." mrs. Byun responds. "i should get going now. you two have fun okay?" she gives each of them a kiss on the forehead (clearly being the loving mother she is).

she leaves afterwards and the two adults put in the sleeping twins in the car and head off as well. 

"what genre are you in the mood for today?" Chanyeol asks, keeping a hand on the wheel, and the other on Baekhyun's thigh.

the younger lays his head against the window, staring out as he thinks throughly. the option he would have immediately said would have been horror, but after debating he much rather go with romance. a drive- in theater was a romantic scenario and date ideal after all. like the retro times, of course it's something he's always been down to do.

"let's see a romantic movie."

Chanyeol smiles immediately while glancing at his lover, "is that so? in mood for something cheesy babe?"

the small male blushes, "just thought it would fit the mood, besides your always cheesy."

the car comes to a halt, as the traffic light changes to red, chanyeol leans over, pecking Baekhyun's soft cheek. "only for you my precious love."

besides them, only one other couple were already parked and had prepared to watch the movie. 

"wait here i'll go set up," the taller says, he gets out and opens up the trunk, and arranges pillows around as well as a blanket. 

being the thoughtful person he is, he brought a bag containing all of Baekhyun's personal favorite sweets. 

"alright love," the older male opened the door for his fiancé. 

"thankfully the boys are asleep," Baekhyun says cheekily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

"your so cute," Chanyeol mumbles, pressing his lips against the other's. their make out session gets stopped shortly when the movie begins playing

"later?" Chanyeol smirks, and the smaller scoffs heading to sit in the trunk. 

the nights have become colder and the younger pressed himself closer to his lover for warmth. cuddling while watching a movie surely was charming.


	40. 0.40

fall is welcome with a chilly wind and falling leaves, a season in which is many's favorite. Baekhyun, in his favorite white sweater, stares into the mirror, fixing the wavy strands of hair. He had daringly went for a lighter brown dye and in good results, it fit him well enough. He made a final glance to the mirror before he made his way downstairs. 

"All ready?" Chanyeol asks, who's standing in the living room, all set to go. 

Jongdae was also there, he would be in charge of babysitting the twins while the parents would go and do their important errand. 

The brown-haired male nods, "Yeah, let's go. Jongdae you already know everything, if anything call me." He bends down, giving a kiss on the forehead to both of his kids.

It was fair enough to say that the twins had now improved a lot more in their walking skills, which only defined as big trouble. They were very curious with everything and a mess was always now in sight. 

"No worries, you two take your time," Jongdae responds, sitting on the floor as the twins applied load of stickers all over him. 

Absolutely a great bonding time, Baekhyun smiles and heads out with his lover to the car. It was safe to say that the younger was very nervous for today. Chanyeol notices and grabs ahold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"We can wait longer if your not ready. I know this is a big step in life."

The younger reveals a big sigh, "No, we are definitely going to do this."

~

When they enter the shop, the tiny bell hanging above chimes. The middle aged lady emerges from the back room, immediately flashing a friendly smile. 

"Oh my favorite couple! Please follow me," she says and leads them to a room. 

They all sit around a round table and the woman takes out her agenda. "Alright as I see we are nearing the date. We've already have many things decided but there are some details that we still need to look at."

Baekhyun nods, "We'll be deciding the theme color, cake options and decorations today. Our final meeting should regard the venue, guest list and the schedule for the whole day."

"Sounds great, well shall we start? What theme colors do you two have in mind?"

"We've been thinking of either white with burgundy or gold with burgundy. Isn't that right, Baek?" Chanyeol turns to his fiancé with a smile and places his hand over the smaller's thigh.

The younger nods, rethinking which one would look the best. This would surely be an important day in his life and therefore as possible as it can, he wants everything to go smoothly and turn out perfect.

"Beautiful choices, but it must be one that you'll both have to agree on."

The couple turn to face each other, they don't communicate but as if they could read each other's minds, they share an expression that surely shows what they chose. "Gold and burgundy," they respond in unison. 

She notes it down and the rest of the evening goes successful with the decision making. On the way back home, they make a quick stop at the supermarket, buying several things that they would need for tonight. 

"The day is quickly approaching, I can't wait to officially have you as mine," Chanyeol wraps his arms around the younger as they wait in line to pay. 

"I've been waiting since the day you proposed," Baekhyun looks up at him with a smile, the smile that makes the older male realize how lucky he is to be with someone as perfect as the younger. 

Chanyeol takes his chances and leans down, pressing his lips against Baekhyun's. It doesn't last long though, when the smaller notices people's staring at them, it's then that he pushes his lover away, blushing madly.

Chanyeol laughs out loud and the younger grows more embarrassed.

~

When they arrive back at home, it's no surprise to hear the loud chaos erupting as soon as they step inside. The house is still in one piece, and Jongdae is covered absolutely in various stickers and   
glitter. The twins upon hearing the front door open, they come rushing to greet their parents.

"Appa! daddy!" They wrap their tiny arms around their parents' legs. 

"Hi babies!" Baekhyun picks them up, smothering them in kisses and in return gets two wet sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

Chanyeol goes and sets the bags down on the counter and begins unpacking everything they got. 

"How'd it go?," Jongdae asks, removing the stickers one by one.

"It went fairly well," the young replies. "We're almost complete with all the preparations."

"That's great, are you feeling nervous?" 

"Very much. I can't even imagine how I'll feel that day."

"Oh Byun, don't be so nervous it's for a good cause," Jongdae places a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. 

Baekhyun can only be in such hope that his special day goes well. As a young boy, he's always imagined a beautiful wedding with the right person and finally in a couple of weeks it'll come true. 

"Do you want to stay? We're planning on making cupcakes, the boys have been bugging about it so we're doing it tonight."

"I'd love too," Jongdae genuinely smiles, "but Minseok and I have plans for tonight, maybe next time I'll stay."

"Keep that promise then." 

"Will do, B." Chen ruffles the younger's hair, grabs his belongings and bids everyone goodbye before leaving. 

Baekhyun decides to change the twins and himself into old clothing, clearly already predicting that it'll get real messy and he didn't want any of their clean clothes ruined. 

"daddy!" Taehyung holds the box of cupcake mixing and excitedly shakes it, seeing the picture displayed. 

"Yes buddy, we're going to do them," Chanyeol picks his son up and sits him down on the table where all the ingredients are laid out. 

"Chanyeol be careful he might fall," Baekhyun says, knowing well enough that his boys were bundles of full energy. 

"Don't worry."

They begin helping each twin with putting the cupcake mixing in a bowl, and everything else in the recipe. Both parents were clueless, it was their first time baking and certainly doing it with the twins would be a bit more difficult. So far they've been mixing the ingredients together and with every so often the twins would dip their fingers in to eat it.

Finally, they managed to put in the mix in the pan and in the oven ready to bake. Baekhyun dramatically lays himself on the floor and in no time the boys come over and plop down on him. Chanyeol smiles to himself and takes a picture of the scenario. 

"Oh baby wait till we decorate them," the taller chuckles. 

Baekhyun looks up and pouts, "can't we leave them like that?"

"What type of cupcake would that be?" 

"A very pretty one." 

"Like you," Chanyeol says smirking when he sees his lover blushing. 

Haneul takes Baekhyun's cheeks in his hands and squeezes. "Appaaa." 

"Your face looks a tomato ready to pop Baek, I think he's concerned."

Chanyeol can't help from laughing even more when the younger only grows more embarrassed. 

"Yah!"

The twins giggle and hug their small father tightly, when it came to Baekhyun, the two brothers were very protective over him especially when their two parents would argue, the twins would cry nonstop as they cling onto Baekhyun. The bond between them three was truly a beautiful thing and the smaller male couldn't have asked for better sons. 

"Let me join," the tall make goes in for a hug, but only to get pushed away by his own sons.

Chanyeol starts to fake cry, hoping they'll allow him. The tables turn as he hears the little ones' giggles and it only makes him fake cry more. 

Eventually though, Baekhyun wraps his arms around the older, kissing his cheeks and the boys join as well. They didn't even realize that the time had gone by and the oven chimed indicating the completion of the baking. 

"Let's do a challenge. Haneul and I, and you and Tae. Let's see who can decorate the best cupcakes," Baekhyun challenges.

"Alright," Chanyeol nods, accepting the task. 

"Good luck kiss?" 

Baekhyun cups the taller's face and pressed a kiss quickly. "There."

"No baby that's not a good one."

This time he leans in again and the kiss last longer. "Alright Alright." The smaller pulls away, smiling.

They divided the cupcakes, each getting three in total. Baekhyun and Haneul would be on the counter while chanyeol and Tae are on the table. The first cupcakes become almost draft-like, both teams getting the feeling of how to decorate a cupcake. 

The second one isn't as bad, it's definitely better then the first but yet not appealing enough. On the third, Haneul and Tae have already taken almost all of the sprinkles and m&m's, their tiny hands covered of icing, staining them in color. 

"oh Appa," Haneul stands himself up, grabbing a handful of colored blue icing, he curiously plays with it and takes Baekhyun by surprise, the twin rubs the icing all over his dad's cheek. The younger's eyes widen in horror, stopping his movements as he feels the sticky food substances on his face. 

"Oh my gosh!" He let's go of the cupcake and rushes to the sink, quickly rubbing it away, in hope that the color doesn't stain it yet. 

Chanyeol turns around to see him lover with a barely visible blue taint on his cheek, he doesn't help but chuckle as the younger struggles. 

"Yah It's not funny! Is it blue?" 

"Very much."

The smaller groans and heads upstairs to wash his face more thoroughly. Chanyeol goes towards his younger son and gives him a high- five. "Good job Buddy do it again," he knows his son probably doesn't understand but in hope he could be encouraged by it.

The taller's team completes their cupcakes (mostly done by Chanyeol with Taehyung only putting decorations all over) for a first timer he's actually proud of how they turned out to be. 

The older sets out the finished cupcakes and cleans up the mess, the kitchen turned into a huge disaster with cupcake decorations everywhere. It's not long before the smaller male returns back, the blue stain is not gone but majority has been washed away. 

Haneul walks up to him with a sad expression, pouting when he sees his appa's cheek. 

"It's okay baby," Baekhyun picks him up. "But putting food on people's faces is no good." 

The child just rests his head on his appa's shoulder and continues to eat the icing that's left from the tube. 

"We're done, did you guys managed to finish?"

"I think so, it's probably not that great."

They take a look at each other's cupcakes and honestly both were very creative and nicely decorated in their own way. 

"You know.. these cupcakes would look much better in another way." Chanyeol grabs ahold of a cupcake and gets closer to his lover. The cupcake comes in contact with Baekhyun's face once again and taller rubs it all over. 

"Park Chanyeol!" The smaller yells, himself gets another cupcake and in revenge rubs it all over the taller's face. 

It didn't turn out very well after that, all the cupcakes that were meant to be eaten were now all over the couple' selves, their hair, face and even clothing. What is even worst was that upon seeing their parents having a food fight, the two kids decided to do it as well. 

"Wait no more no more!" The older male grabs ahold of Baekhyun's wrists. "Have you seen yourself? Your practically a walking cupcake!"

Baekhyun pouts, "You started all this." 

"Alright I'll take the blame for this." 

The smaller smiles, standing up on his tippy toes and kisses Chanyeol's lips, taking away some of the icing. "Much better."

It was one of those actions that literally takes Chanyeol by surprise and doesn't know what to do. "Oh.. um," The taller male grows flustered. "Let's take a shower and clean the twins as well."

Baekhyun giggles from his lover's actions, it was such a rare thing and he found it adorable, "cutie." The younger squishes his cheek before grabbing ahold of his sons. "Take a shower while I shower them."

By the time they all finished, it was past midnight. They decided to watch a movie while they twins go to sleep. Baekhyun lays on Chanyeol while the twins are sleeping on top of the younger male. 

Chanyeol runs his fingers through his lover's hair, watching how the smaller male's eyes would close slowly. He smiles to himself at the sight of the three most important people to him. He never imagine that a person could change his life so much. 

When he met Baekhyun, he knew the smaller would be someone special to him but never did he think that the younger would give him two kids and would be getting married with him. Although, he wasn't complaining, those three have brought so much happiness to him. 

With that he turns the television off and shifts himself into a better position. He knows all four of them won't be comfortable but in no means does he want to wake them up just to go upstairs.

That night he wraps his arms around his fiancé and his kids and falls asleep to the tiny snores coming from his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a food fight with exo would be crazyyy


	41. 0.41

He stared at the reflection of the mirror, grazing his fingers over the nicely soft material. He had to admit, it was very elegant and pricy but ideal. 

Baekhyun turns to look at the employee with a smile, "I like it, I'll be taking this one."

"That's great!" She grabs a body measuring ruler. "We'll be taking your measurements to have it fully custom made as you requested."

As they do so, Jongdae emerges from his seat, walking around to face his best friend. "You look handsome, B! Chanyeol will definitely be in tears."

"That will most likely be me."

"Could be, or both," Chen smiles. "What else do we need to do today?"

"Invitations and the twins' suits."

"Are we picking them up or ordering them?"

"Oh no," the younger shakes his head and gets down from the podium, "We'll just stop by a store and pick them up."

After arranging some paper work and paying off the cost, they head to their next location. The twins outfits were going to be somewhat simple, nothing too much but enough to be elegant and one that would match their parents' tuxedos. Although knowing them fairly well, by the end of the night they will eventually end up in pajamas.

"You know with all your wedding preparations, we haven't had some bonding time. It's still early, how about we do something after this?" Jongdae suggested, as he holds up small black identical suits. 

"Sounds great, I could really sure some time off from this for a bit. Let's go to my house after and watch a movie?" 

"Whatever you desire, Byun!"

~

And after some couple of hours of getting everything they needed, the duo arrived back at the younger's house. They walked in to sounds of the television playing and noises coming from the kitchen.

When Baekhyun enters, he sees what he least expects. Chaneyol was somehow cooking, clear to be struggling and the twins were on the floor playing with pots and pans.

"What is going on?" Baekhyun asks, startling all three. 

The twins turn towards the sound of the voice and hastily run to him. 

"Appa! Appa!" 

Chanyeol also beams a smile to his lover, no longer paying attention to the continuous burning food and strides over for a kiss instead. Jongdae can only watch with amusement of the hectic scene that unfolds right in front of him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well..." Chaneyol glances towards the stove and back to his fiancé. "Dinner? Or what I was aiming for, but as you can already see it didn't go as planned."

"It doesn't look very edible anymore," the smaller chuckles and passes the twins over to the taller father. "Watch them while Jongdae and I prepare dinner."

"Me too?" Jongdae asks surprised, truthfully he wasn't much of a cook.

"Yes you too, it's not too hard."

Although twenty minutes later, Chen found himself getting scolded by the younger. 

"Jongdae! How could you have not cut the vegetables properly?" 

"I'm sorry, B. I'm not as equally skilled at doing this, nevertheless tried it."

"Alright, instead could you set up the table please?"

"Will do."

When all the food and table were completed, the three adults sat down, and the twins in their high chairs next to a parent. They were still young messy eaters so most of the time they got fed. At times they would pick up a spoon and tried eating themselves but only to have failed and results with a pout. 

Baekhyun sighs contently, resting his head on Jongdae's shoulder after eating dinner, "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Of course, you pick the genre but.." the older friend adverts his gaze to the twins momentarily before looking back at the younger. "Will we be able to finish it this time?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well because halfway through a movie you go off and do something, and we can never finish it!" 

"Alright," Baekhyun holds his pinky up. "We'll finish it this time."

Jongdae gives him a look before complying and wrapping his own pinky around his best friend's. 

"Babe can i join?" Chanyeol suddenly asks, he wasn't of a fan of movies but what he earns out of it is cuddling his tiny lover.

"Yes of course."

"But on one condition," Jongdae interrupts. "No PDA, at all. I want to enjoy the movie in peace."

"Your friend is too uptight," Chanyeol whispers to the smaller, however not low enough and manageable for the other to hear.

"Yah!" Jongdae goes towards the taller, but Chanyeol manages to quickly go behind his lover. 

"I know i have two babies to take care of, but I didn't know I had two more now," Baekhyun shakes his head, moving away to pick his sons up. 

"Your boyfriend started it, if anything he should be blamed."

"Your just as worst, there's no difference," the oldest of the three replies. 

Jongdae's eyes widen and in an instant chases the tall male downstairs with a smiling Baekhyun following. 

~

The following days were busy as well, managing and checking that everything was ready. The day was nearing closer and it was hard to believe that the wedding is soon. 

Baekhyun is sitting on a hair styling chair, today he was going to get his hair color changed. Usually he would dye his own hair but being a special occasion, he decided to get it done professionally. 

"Well Mr.Byun, have you decided on a hair color?" 

"Yes, dark brown."

Dark brown was Chanyeol's favorite hair color on the smaller. It was also the hair color that he had when they first met at the coffee shop, and truthfully it's one of the many characteristics that made him fall in love.

The hairdresser smiled, "Alright."

The process took longer then expected, two hours which almost made the shorter fall asleep midway. However the results made him ecstatic, it looked better then he imagined, with that Baekhyun rushed home in excitement.He surely wanted to see his fiancé's reaction. 

All the lights were off when he arrived but he could see a light coming from the television in the living room as he entered. Chanyeol was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, focused on the computer and papers scattered all around him. He was also wearing his glasses meaning he was in depth of work. 

Meanwhile the twins were on the couch watching cartoons surprisingly. It made Baekhyun's heart swell up in joy just from a simple scene, how lucky was he.

"Hey I'm home," the smaller kneels down to kiss Chanyeol's cheek. 

The taller smiles, but once he turns to face his boyfriend his eye widen. He was stunned to be exact by the younger's appearance, he looked dangerously more attract yet younger then he was. 

"Well?" Baekhyun cracks a smile. "Notice anything different?" 

"Yes! Oh, your hair! Baek, baby!" The taller's rushed with his words, still surprised. "Wow!"

"Hm, I'm assuming you like it?"

"Definitely come here Baek," The taller pulls him into a hug, long forgetting his work, he much rather cuddle the younger and enjoy the moment. 

Baekhyun pulls back just a bit to glance up, "Since I went ahead and changed mine, will you considering changing yours?"

"My hair color?"

"It's just a suggestion, you don't have to If you don't want to."

Chanyeol smiles and intertwines their fingers together, "Of course, any color you desire."

"Great! I'll start looking then."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Baekhyun stands back up, looking towards his sons who have now covered the couch in Cheerios. 

"Let's get you to cleaned up and off to bed," the younger male shuts off the television and picks his boys up, heading directly upstairs. 

Baths were always difficult with toddlers, but the greatest secret to keeping them calm were no other then bubbles. Baekhyun sits on the floor in front of the bathtub as he keeps an eye on both of the twins as they enjoy some play time in the water. 

"Appa!" Tae extends out a fully covered hand in bubbles to which he excitedly shakes. 

"Oh" the brunette moves back in time, as bubbles go flying around. 

"No baby keep the water inside, we don't want a mess now do we?"

With a rag, he proceeds to clean the small puddle that was created. No longer after he concluded that it was time to wash off, after he wraps them both in bright yellow towels and carried them back to the room, and settles them on the bed. They hastily crawl around, water dripping from their hairs, creating wet patches on their parents' bed sheets.

In time the older male enters the bedroom, upon seeing such chaos, he grabs a set of pajamas and grabs ahold of Taehyung who was busy throwing the pillows off the bed. Out of the two parents, Chanyeol was usually the most strict and firm, of course he had his playful gentle side but at times when it was needed his fatherly instincts would kick in and his whole demeanor would change.

The tall male grabs ahold of the towel as well and quickly dries his son's hair before he could crawl away again. Tae did in fact try to get off the bed and head for his toys, but his intentions took a turn when his tall father took ahold of him and sat him on the bed. 

"Time for bed big boys it's late," Chanyeol says as he tucks both in while Baekhyun had returned to the bathroom to clean up the after mess. 

It was starting to turn into a habit, the two twins would listen to a bedtime story by either one of their parents, then falling into a deep slumber and be carried over to their rooms. Occasionally, very rare would they actually stay in their parents' bed but it was always a battle, with four in a bed, it was overcrowded and limited movement wasn't comfortable. 

Although it was greatly uncomfortable, tonight would be one of those nights. 

Chanyeol decided to chose a short book considering the fact that the two boys were already curled up next to one another, thumbs already in mouth and eyes droopy. Baekhyun comes back in time to see them asleep by the fifth page and with that the book gets closed, unfinished and the small male brings the blanket to cover them up.

"That's was quick, did they do a lot today?"

"Aside from playing not much."

Baekhyun smiles before shutting off all the lights and climbing into bed on the other side of the twins. Chanyeol manages to pull the twins closer to him and barely reaches his lover's arm to also pull close. 

Instead they just end up holding hands, the night already growing late with the seconds passing by but neither of them could quite fall asleep yet. 

"Aren't you nervous?" Baekhyun speaks up softly after some silence. 

"Not at all, quite the opposite actually. Everything will be alright, love." 

"I know, I'm just overthinking this." 

Chanyeol sits up, the moonlight barely illuminating him as he gets up and walks around the other side where Baekhyun lays. 

"It will be fine, I promise you that. There is nothing to worry or be nervous about," the taller kneels next to the bed and grabs both of his lover's hands, giving it a light squeeze. 

Baekhyun smiles, "Your right, Chan."

"Now sleep, you need to be well rested."

The smaller complies and closes his eyes, the feeling of Chanyeol caressing his hands lulls him into a sleep that he truly needed.


	42. 0.42

after many months of tiring preparations and planning, the day that was so long awaited was finally tomorrow. Currently it was the night before the wedding and truthfully as exciting as it is, it was also so nerve wracking. 

"Baekhyun?" Chen calls out, only for the said male to continue to pace around and scan his check list once again. 

"Baekhyun?" Chen decides to call out much louder but upon seeing no response, he yells out. "Baekhyun!"

The younger halts in his spot, head raising up to meet his friend's eyes. "Huh?"

"Your driving us nuts, please sit for a while," Jongdae takes the younger's hand and guides him to sit next to Kyungsoo on the couch. 

"Ah, right... I'm sorry," he apologizes to his friends before driving his attention back to the notebook in his hands. 

"Listen Baek, your only going to keep stressing yourself out more if you continue with this," Kyungsoo retorts and slowly removes the notebook away from the younger's grasp. "Now why don't we do something else to take your mind off of things. Are you tired yet?"

"Not really, though it's really late." 

It was true, the click displayed 1:47 am but all three males were wide awake. The twins had fallen asleep quite early and were currently sleeping on the other couch. For the night, they decided to stay at Jongdae's house while the others decided to stay at the Park's home. 

"If you don't try to get some rest now you'll definitely regret it and be tired all morning." Baekhyun lets outs a sigh.

"Get some rest, we have to be up in a couple of hours anyway," Kyungsoo shuts off all the light and hands out all the blankets.

Soon light snores could be heard, in pitch blackness, Baekhyun turns around multiple times, sleep nowhere near. But he knows he'll soon regret it so he shuts his eyes once again and hope to rest even for a while. 

~

The room was slowly filling up with people, family and friends that were there to help the smaller get ready. He sat in a chair as a family member did his hair and another did his makeup. There's eye bags under his eyes, evident of his rough encounter last night. However, he rather wasn't feeling tired in fact he was overwhelmed in nerves. 

"There all finish, are you satisfied?," his aunt holds up a mirror, revealing the light makeup on him. 

"Yes definitely, thank you," he smiles. 

Baekhyun's hair was styled with loose curls, a look he didn't know would suit him that well until now. Lastly, he changed into his suit, his family members cooing and awing at his appearance when he stepped out of the room. 

"15 minutes till the limo arrives, are you ready?" Jongdae tells him, he's holding the two twins who we're excitedly shaking their toy rattles. 

"This is real Dae," Baekhyun exclaims with wide eyes and turns to his friend, "like the moment is really hitting me."

Jongdae chuckles, amusingly, "You seem so surprised when there's nothing to worry about. Besides you've been talking about this day for months!" 

"I sure hope so, is everything set?" 

"Yes, everything should be done and set."

Baekhyun nods, emitting a nervous sigh and taking once last glance at the mirror. He wondered why he was feeling so nervous, it's been one of his wildest dreams to get married and surely Chanyeol was his soulmate. The younger didn't know, most likely just sealing last names and dedicating your life with another person could be the answer but one thing he knew was that he was ready for all that, prepared for anything in the future. 

The destination to the church wasn't far which was ideal, having a couple people in the limo definitely wasted some time and Baek hoped they wouldn't arrived late. 

Upon arrival, the smaller could see most guest seated inside the church. 

"Does everyone remember their spots?" Jongdae's asks loudly. 

Everyone confirms and everything beings. 

The twins are up first throwing rose pedals on the ground with the help of Baekhyun's mother. Once they get to the front, they run up excitedly towards Chanyeol and stand beside him. Next, a few family members walk ahead before Baekhyun makes his grand debut down the aisle. 

Everyone's attention is fully on him as he walks in, his heart is content to see so many recognizable faces . All the guests are genuinely captivated by him including Chanyeol. 

They make eye contact, tears brimming in their eyes, it was then they finally realize that this was it. Their love blossoming once again just like the first day they met, first date, first kiss and first I love yous. This love was meant to be. 

Baekhyun is handed over to Chanyeol by his father, words are exchanged and promises are sealed, they grasp each other's hands, soft and delicate finger caressing each other's. 

The guests carry on to take a seat as the ceremony officially begins. 

Halfway throughout the vows, Baekhyun breaks out into soft sobs, flashbacks of the very day he wrote down his vows on a cheap notebook paper. 

It was a day when the twins were only two months old, so tiny and quiet. It was late at night and Chanyeol was peacefully asleep in their shared bed with each twin beside him. The older male had an arm wrapped protectively around their tiny bodies, soft snores emitting from all three. Baekhyun clearly remembers entering the bedroom and the scene was too precious, so he took the camera from the bedside table and captured a photo to remember. He then sat on the edge of the bed, taking a piece of paper from a notebook and began writing his vows because he knew then and there that chanyeol was the man he would marry. 

Now, present time, Baekhyun has calmed down, wiling his tears and composed himself before continuing with his vows. Chanyeol couldn't help but also smiles as a few tears freely fell, everything the smaller was reading to him touched him deeply.

"Now you may kiss," the priest declares, closing his book and taking a small step back. 

They lean in, lips pressed against each other as the guests erupted into claps and cheers. The newlyweds walked down the aisle hand in hand, roses were thrown at them as they make there way out with everyone following closely behind. 

Baekhyun couldn't remember how many people had congratulated him before Jongdae was quickly pulling him towards the limo. "We'll see you two at the venue," Jongdae says. "Want me to take the twins or stay with you two?"

"It's okay they can stay with us," Baekhyun replies, it's been almost all morning and he hasn't quite been with his sons. Although, Baekhyun's mom was in charge of watching them for the day, he still wanted to keep them with him as much as possible. 

"Alright," Jongdae says, wondering off and returning a few moments later with the boys, who climbed into the limo, eyes widening upon seeing such a different type of vehicle and all the lights inside. 

"daddy look!" Taehyung climbs into Chanyeol's lap and holds up a big colorful lollipop. A guest must have given it to him, he thinks. 

"That's great buddy," the tall male smiles, ruffling his son's hair. 

The ride to the venue took longer than expected due to traffic and upon arrival, some guests were seen entering. The couple decided to wait awhile before entering themselves. 

Chanyeol took the chance to scoot closer to the smaller, holding his hands and eyes lingering over the ring on his finger. 

"You looked so nervous as you walked in," Chanyeol spoke up, "it almost made me feel anxious."

"Was it really that obvious, I'm glad all that's over with I'm feeling so much happier now."

"I am too, I've been waiting for this day, babe."

"Honestly I've never would have thought life would turn out this way for me," Baekhyun chuckles, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder. "I would have always thought that by this age I would be struggling with college, working my entire day at a coffee shop. But I'm glad this is the way it ended up it's much better too."

The tall male smiles upon hearing that confession, he leans over to plant a quick kiss on the younger's cheek. "I'm glad as well and oh! That reminds me I prepared something for you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white box, inside is a simple gold necklace with an engraving of their initials. 

Baekhyun is stunned by the gift, truthfully they both never truly bought gifts for one another, but if they ever did it was some special occasion or a meaning. 

"Chan.. I- it's so beautiful. You didn't have to get this."

"Nonsense I wanted to beside when I came upon it, i knew it would look stunning in you. Now turn around and let me put it on you."

The younger complies and Chanyeol places the necklace around his neck. It looks much better than he imagined. Once Baekhyun turned back around, he wrapped his arms around his lover, engulfing him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Yeol!"

The tall male smiles, hugging him back and is about to lean into a kiss when suddenly there's a knock on the limo window, startling them both. Jongdae opens the door and pokes his head in, "Almost all the guests have arrived, are you two coming yet?"

"Yeah give us a few more minutes and we'll go in."

"Alright, hurry." 

The door is quickly shut and Chen heads back into the venue. 

"Ready?" Baekhyun is smiling as he takes his husband's hand.

The twins have quickly gotten onto their parents' lap ready to be carried. 

"Of course, but Baek about the couple dance later.."

"Yes I know your not exactly the best at dancing but I'll guide you through it just follow my lead. Don't get too nervous."

"Right what if i accidentally mess up and embarrass us?"

Baekhyun shook his head and patted his lover's head, in a soothing manner. "That won't happen, besides I'll be with you the entire time there's nothing to worry about."

This time, Chanyeol manages to finally steal that kiss he's been desiring, the words from his lover has comforted his nerves and he's feeling much better. 

"Well then we shall go in."

~

As soon as they entered the two were immediately pulled into hugs and conversations. Baekhyun had already lost count of the amount of guests he had greeted once again. He manages to quickly end a conversation with one of his cousins, and hurries off to a table in the corner, pulling Taehyung along with him. 

"Oh boy let me rest just a couple of minutes," he sighs and fixes his son's messy attire. 

Although the party was going rather well, he did come to realization how much work it was. The small male was about to head over to the bathroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother approaching.

"Baek," she's smiling happily as she pulls her dearest son into a hug. "I haven't had the chance to congratulate you! Oh my look how handsome my baby looks," she squeezes his cheeks in excitement. 

Baekhyuns cheeks bliss in pink from the embarrassment, "Mom."

"Your really grown up now, but in my eyes you'll always be that cute chubby baby!" 

The smaller is about to whine, his embarrassment furthering but his husband quickly approaches them and interrupts before Baekhyun can say anything. 

"Sorry to interrupt," the tall male flashes them a smile. "But the couple dance is about to begin."

"Oh right. Mom do you mind watching Tae?" 

The twin is too entertained with his toys that he hasn't been too focused on his surroundings or anything going on. 

"Of course, you two go ahead," Mrs. Byun is quick to pull her grandson up and take him where all the female guests were gather, she indeed loved to show off her grandchildren whenever she got the chance. 

"Ladies and gentlemen the couple dance is about to start," the dj announces, the lights are dimmed and all the attention is suddenly adverted to the newlyweds. 

"Remember follow my steps and it's alright if you mess up that's why I'm here to help you," Baekhyun assures his husband as they make their way to the center. 

The song that was played was requested by Chanyeol, it was a slow song and held a lot of meaning to it. The song was played the first time they met at the cafe, somehow the tall male could still remember everything from that day, even the simplest detail.

A few mistakes did occur throughout the dance, Chanyeol would speed up his pace several times, he would stumble and turned Baek too many times. However, none of those things matter because Baekhyun would simply laugh and smile and knew it was the perfect couple dance he ever longed for. 

After that, the cake was cut with Chanyeol and Baekhyun smearing the icing all over their faces. And as the night was growing older by second, everyone danced the night away. 

The twins had been long gone into sleep while their parents danced with family and friends. The last song had been currently playing before it was already time to go. 

Chanyeol swiftly grabbed ahold of Baekhyun away from his friends and guided him to dance. "I love you!"the taller's words were slurred but he quickly pressed his lips against his husband's, "so much."

They swayed from side to side, Baekhyun caressing his lover's cheek as a smile spread on his lips, the taller was very drunk and tried yet his energy was dedicated into the moment of the dance.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller, snuggling against him as the song concludes, "What a wonderful day thanks to you my love." 

Baekhyun chuckles as he struggles with the older male's weight, "me too but get off your so heavy!"

Chanyeol pulls back pouring, "Don't you love me?"

"Very much you silly!" 

"Show me then."

The younger one blushes, rolling his eyes playfully but he walks forward, getting on his tippy toes and cupping Chanyeol's cheeks before pressing their lips together despite of all the guests around them. 

When they pull apart, Chanyeol is staring at the younger so lovingly, "Mine forever?"

Baekhyun can only smile as he nods, "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awh the wedding finally came :D


	43. 0.43

baekhyun sat in front of the coffee table, glasses resting on his face, lights off and computer opened. various websites tabs were opened as he excitedly explored the different places around the world. it was well past midnight, his eyes tired from focusing so long on the bright screen but he stubbornly ignored it, challenging his body to stay awake as he found more websites.

it has been several days, and somehow the newlyweds didn't have a clue on the place they'll go on their honeymoon. after a couple of words exchanged it was well decided that baekhyun would be choosing their location. 

the younger shifts on his spot on the floor when he hears the front door opening and closing right away, soon soft and careful footsteps make their way into the living room. baekhyun looks up and smiles when he makes eye contact with his husband, even in almost plain darkness he can see how tired the older male was.

"baek? why are you still awake?" chanyeol questions, placing down his briefcase before taking a spot next to his lover. 

"i was just searching besides you well know i can't fall asleep without you," he pouts, "ton of work?"

the tall male sighs while nodding, slumping back against the couch, "the company has been busy with big projects hence making us stay overtime."

"oh i see i'm sure it's just temporary don't stress too much about it. are you hungry though? there's still dinner left."

"oh no way it's too late besides i'm beyond tired, i just want to sleep and so should you."

chanyeol reaches over, closing the laptop down before removing the glasses off of baekhyun. "come on now," the taller stands up, grabbing ahold of his husband's hands and pulls him right up. 

"i'm sleepy, carry me?" Baekhyun says, wrapping his arms around the other. 

"your such a big baby," chanyeol chuckles, despite him being tired, he hauls the smaller up and carries him to the bedroom just as requested.

the older sets baekhyun down on the bed carefully and hurried off to the bathroom to wash off. when he returns to the bedroom a couple minutes later, he's stunned to find baekhyun in the exact same spot he placed him, except his eyes were closed and his hands were clutching tightly onto a pillow. 

by the time chanyeol had finally changed and tucked his husband in, it was well past 1am. the thought of having to wake up in a few hours makes him groan silently but he pushes that thought aside and snuggles against the warmth of the petite male. he really needs a long peaceful sleep. 

-

the twins giggle, sneaky hands stealing pieces of fruit from the bowl. baekhyun catches them in the act, turning around with a plate stacked of pancakes. 

"oh boys, not yet wait till daddy wakes up," he places the fruit bowl in the middle of the dining table, along with the plate of pancakes, far from the twins' reach.

they pout, sulking as they sit in the floor, watching their appa set the table for breakfast. the young male coos ruffling each of the boys' hair once he finished preparing everything.

"how about you guys go wake up your dad," he suggests.

confusion settled on their faces but soon they're running upstairs, into their parents' room, struggling to get up on the huge bed and soon they tackle a sleeping chanyeol.

"daddy! daddy! daddy!" they chant, jumping all around the bed, even though they were already told not to do so many times, it being a dangerous act.

chanyeol eventually awakes once he feels tiny fingers poking his face. he quickly changes into a clean attire, washing his face and styles his hair. he's in a pleasing mood, considering that the weekend is tomorrow, he needed to work out some arrangements for the honeymoon. he needed a relaxing gateway from daily responsibilities and a chance to explore.

with that he takes ahold of each of the twins hands, making their way downstairs. 

"breakfast is all set!" baekhyun announces cheerfully. 

it was quite still early in the morning but the younger's energetic self was always present. the older male plants a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, thanking him for a precious breakfast.

as they eat, chanyeol quickly expresses his desires for the weekend. "have you found any places for the honeymoon yet?"

"no.. well i mean yes but i'm not sure if you would like the idea?"

chanyeol sets his utensils down, eyes focusing on the smaller, waiting to hear the suggestions, "let's hear it."

baekhyun feeds the last piece of pancake to each twin before turning to his lover, "this might seem typical but i've always wanted to visit Paris, as i was viewing the pictures i was really captivated by the beauty of the entire place. however, i was also fond of Hawaii, it's complicated i know."

chanyeol chuckles, he should have expected the smaller to pick somewhere romantic. he was young and wanted to explore places like those, like anybody would want to. the tall male stands up, retrieving all the used dishes off the table and settling them in the sink, he walks back to the table but doesn't take a seat, it was almost time for him to go.

"how about this, let's have those two as options, think about which one you truly want to visit and when i return back from work you'll give me an answer. deal?" 

baekhyun thinks, a whole day should physically give him time to search more about each place and hopefully between those he can choose the correct one. 

he nods, "sounds fair, deal! but wait don't you also want to have a say in this and also choose? this is our honeymoon."

"it's alright i know you'll choose wisely and as long as it makes you happy, i'm okay with wherever you want to go." 

the younger blushes, his husband was always capable of making him feel shy. they walk to the door, where baekhyun fixes his husband's tie and hands him his briefcase. 

"have a good day at work," the younger smiles. 

they share a kiss, it's cut short as the clock ticks and chanyeol doesn't want to arrive late to work. baekhyun closes the door, puffing his cheeks out as he prepares for a long day ahead. cleaning was one of his main priorities. 

as night rolls around, baekhyun is once again seated on the ground, sitting crisscrossed and the laptop resting on his lap. his glasses daringly about to fall of his face as he stares down at the device, but as he makes the final research, he's content to finally find an answer to the place he would like to go.

this time his husband arrived a bit earlier compared to yesterday. chanyeol walks in the living room, removing his blazer and tie, taking a seat on the couch, his gaze focusing on the young human sitting on the floor. 

baekhyun stands, grinning as he stretches out his sore limbs. "i've decided."

the taller nods, "may i take a guess?"

"alright."

"i'm guessing you chose paris?"

the younger nods happily, "yes! would you want to as well?"

chanyeol stands up as well, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, "baby, i told you anywhere you choose i'm happy to go."

baekhyun cheers in excitement, careful not to be too loud since the twins were already asleep but he hugs his husband tightly, pressing kisses all over his face, "thank you! i can't wait."

they direct themselves to the bedroom where they plan to celebrate early.

-

the summer heat was quickly approaching, even though many dreaded it, for baekhyun it was his personal favorite season, and to add on, it allowed him to go out. 

he currently sat on a bench watching as his twin boys ran around and played in the park. since they lived on the rural part of town, the parks around were generally quiet, maximum would be at least four people but other times like now it was only the young male and his sons. sometimes he really missed the loud busy city life. 

"hey you cutie, what you thinking about?" a voice suddenly speaks out, said male taking a seat next to the shorter. 

baekhyun looks over and sees it's only Jongdae, who's twenty minutes late to their friend date. 

"nothing important, took you long enough though!"

"sorry dear, there was traffic," the friend laughs, "have you been here long?"

"not much, we've just arrived about ten minutes ago."

chen hums, also watching his nephews run around freely before looking back at the younger, "lets let them play for a bit then we'll head to the cafe."

baekhyun agreed and not long after, the two boys run back to their appa, all tired and energy drained. luckily they get picked up and placed into the car, falling asleep almost instantly as the drive to the cafe was made. 

the two adults take out the stroller, placing each twin in, and headed inside a small cafe. it was quite busy so they decided to take a seat near a window. 

"have you been here before?" jongdae asks, as they both scanned the cute handmade menus. 

there weren't many varieties of drinks or pastries, but everything sounded pleasing, seems as the cafe was recently opened.

"i haven't, but a friend recommended it, says it's real nice," baekhyun answers, just as the waiter comes and takes their order. 

once the waiter finished collecting the menus back and walks away, jongdae gives baekhyun a knowing look. 

"what?" the young male asks, confused.

"fill me in, i know there's a lot of information you need to spill."

"oh your right," the younger realizes, "well i've decided on our honeymoon trip and it's booked we're leaving next weekend."

"wait where? how long? the twins?" jongdae rambles, he's excited and it's clearly showing.

"paris, we're staying a whole week and the twins... well let's say i don't know yet."

"that's so great!" jongdae reaches over squeezing his best friend's hands. "but with the twins you can either leave them with your mother or me. truthfully it's a honeymoon for just you two, i don't think taking them along would be such a great idea. that way you and your husband can enjoy around."

baekhyun sighs, running a hand through his hair, "that's what i was also thinking."

"hey don't stress about it, one of these days you'll figure it out," his friend assured him. 

he doesn't reply but nods and the waiter returns with their order.

-

the night before the honeymoon trip turns out to be a lot more complicated than imagined. baekhyun is dressed in his comfy blue pajamas, sitting on the bed as he folds one week's worth of clothes. two suitcases were chosen and somehow the younger had managed to pack everything they would need with some small space remaining in which later would be occupied by souvenirs. 

he settles the suitcases on the ground, eyes skimming through everything and even though he's sure he had packed everything, he just hopes nothing is forgotten. 

baekhyun proceeds to turn the bedroom lights off and makes his way downstairs. the lights were also off in the living room except from the tv, he walks in to see his husband sitting in the middle on the couch, and each son next to him. they're cuddling as their attention is clearly on the movie: The Boss Baby.

baekhyun chuckles, it was cute, "boys it's well past your bed time." the smaller announces, making his presence known as he walks towards them. "time to sleep."

haneul is quick to pout, "appa no no."

"just a little more baek, the movie is about to finish anyways," chanyeol says, motioning for the smaller to come closer. 

the younger complies and he's quickly pulled into his husband's lap, where's he gets snuggled by all three. this soon turns into a tickling war, chanyeol getting the upper hand and baekhyun is quick to be on floor as his husband and sons tickle him. 

tears are running down his face as he laughs loudly, begging them to stop. he's extremely ticklish and having multiple people tickle him is quite a nightmare. 

"okay okay!" baekhyun shrieks in despair.

the ticking stops and turns into smooches instead. the twins kiss their appa all over his face in attempt to soothe him. baekhyun wraps his arms around his sons and stands up with them, laughing and hurrying off upstairs to the bedroom. chanyeol is quick to follow behind, and the movie is long forgotten. 

-

to say paris was beautiful was an understatement but actually seeing it in person was a whole other experience. his eyes linger around the place as much as he can possibly absorb. even though it was way past night and mostly everything was closed, it didn't stop him from finding everything amazing. 

"the hotel shouldn't be too far," chanyeol speaks up, he's heavily focused on the directions on his phone as he leads the way. 

they're clearly jet lagged and the only thing they desperately desired at the moment was to lay on a comfortable bed and take a long recovering sleep. soon enough they see a big sign indicting the name of the hotel they searched. 

as chanyeol speaks to the lady at the front desk, baekhyun stands around the seating area. he's admiring the hotel's decor as well as the unique paintings on the wall, he hasn't been to a hotel in years and recalls memories of a time he stayed at a hotel with some friends during vacation back in high school. 

those happy and wild flashbacks had him smiling. 

"hey," chanyeol returns with two key cards in his hands, interrupting baekhyun's thoughts, "got our room."

"great, let's go i'm so tired."

when they enter their shared hotel room, it's incredibly huge and had all the necessities. there's a small living room, a normal size kitchen, a bathroom, a huge bed and most importantly a balcony with a fascinating view.

"wow," baekhyun let's go of his suitcase as he wonders around the entire room. there aren't much words that can express his feelings but suddenly he's not feeling tired as he flops on the king sized bed. 

"do you like it?" chanyeol questions, as he takes a seat next to his husband on the bed. 

"yes! thanks for choosing this place," baekhyun leans over, pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek. 

they take a quick shower, unpack some belongings from the suitcase and hastily change into their pjs. as soon as they lay down and eyes close, they dose off into a deep slumber. 

morning rolls around quickly, quite considering that they slept around 4am. around noon, baekhyun is the first to awake, stretching his limbs out and tries to adjust to the pouring sunlight. 

he checks his phone, smiling as he sees a photo sent from his mother. upon opening the message, the photo reveals to be of his boys happily munching away a bowl of cheerios. 

he sends a quick text, promising to call later with emojis added before he places the phone back on the nightstand. 

baekhyun's stomach grumbles, he groans not wanting to leave the warm comfort of the bed but considering their vacation is only a week long, they need to tour and see as much as they can. 

removing the thick duvet off of himself, sliding into his fluffy slippers and heads to the bathroom, grabbing his outfit on the way and starts getting ready.

by the time he's done, dressed in some ripped denim skinny jeans, a white shirt and black/white flannel, he steps into the bedroom area only to find his husband still asleep, snoring loudly. 

"this man seriously," the younger scoffs, smiling. 

he shakes the taller's arm, attempting to awake him from his deep slumber. "yah chanyeol!" he shakes the arm harder, "it's getting late."

no response. therefore he decides to poke him everywhere and just like that, chanyeol opens his eyes slowly. 

the tall male also stretches, groaning when his eyes aren't fully adjusted and still feeling some jet lagged. "what time is it?"

"1:14pm."

"alright give me twenty."

thirty minutes later, they're walking out into the streets of paris. every shop is up and running, many tourists can be easily spotted out. there's laughter, music and a decent amount of words lingering in the air. 

it's physically so much more different and vibes are something that's pleasing, contagiously sets anyone in a good mood. 

at the corner, they spot a small cafe shop, it's filled with less people than any other place around, but decided to give it a try. the door opens with a jingle on top, followed by a cool breeze and a mixture of sweet pastries and bitter coffee. 

chanyeol turns to face his husband, a playful expression blooming on his face. "i have an idea."

baekhyun nods, "that is?"

"let's get our lunch and eat at the park we passed by. what do you say?"

baekhyun chuckles, "are you sure? in the blazing sun and humid weather?"

the taller shrugs, "why not? we could make this trip into things we haven't tried yet."

ultimately baekhyun agrees. they head to the said park, it was naturally calm and people were busy occupied with their own activities. 

there's a designated area for picnics, unfortunately they didn't bring a blanket so instead they had no choice but to sit on the fresh- cut grass. 

"what are our plans for today?" baekhyun asks, squinting as he's directly facing the direction of the sun. 

there are many things, ideas that were planned but having many led to uncertainty of what they can do. 

"since it's only the first day, why don't we tour around? the next couple of days we can do other activities."

"sounds like a plan."

lunch ended quickly, the couple shuffling there way through streets. for a while they explored various shops, getting the chance to witness some buildings. with a stick full of blue cotton candy, chanyeol manages to convince baekhyun to get a taxi and travel further than intended. 

"just so you know i wasn't that convinced," baekhyun mumbles, happily feasting on the sweet candy. 

"right you nearly yelled yes and snatched it away as soon as i suggested it," the tall male chuckles. 

baekhyun blushes, embarrassed, but cotton candy was ultimately one of his favorite things. 

the city they arrived was even bigger, filled with more variety. as the couple walks around they suddenly get closer to a river. baekhyun is able to catch a glimpse of it, working his way over. 

"babe! let's check it out," baekhyun doesn't wait for a response, instead he grabs his husband's hand pulling him towards a dock. 

"oh?"

"while i was searching about paris i came across this seine river cruise, says it allows passengers to see different perspectives of the city. can we try it out?" the younger says quickly, seeing as the boat was hauling back to the dock.

"alright if you want to, love." as chanyeol pays for the boat ride, baekhyun takes out his new camera, excitingly waiting to be filled with aesthetically and pleasing photos. 

he snaps some quick pictures of his surroundings, before the boat ride begins and truth as said there's many famous places and objects that they see throughout the ride. 

just as the day started, it quickly ends, showering paris in darkness but fancy lights illuminate it all. the destination from their current location to the hotel was approximately half an hour, being tired and hungry didn't help. 

"wanna grab dinner somewhere?" chanyeol asks, shifting his eyes towards the younger who was swinging their interlocked hands. 

"at this hour?" 

"if we're lucky, we'll find somewhere that must be open."

just down the road, a small restaurant displayed an open sign, slightly falling to the side. there didn't seem to be many choices so they headed there. as they enter, the single employee looks up from her phone, surprised expression displayed on her as she makes her way to the cashier. 

the tall male heads to order for both, meanwhile baekhyun slumps on the nearest chair, setting his head down on the table and closes his eyes. it's not long before chanyeol returns to the table, setting down the two plates containing one slice of pizza.

baekhyun giggles, "seriously?"

"sorry babe, there aren't many options on the menu besides in the morning i'll take you somewhere real nice to eat," the taller ruffles baekhyun's hair affectionately, to which the younger grins. 

"yes!"

eating pizza at 1am in a small worn out restaurant wasn't something baekhyun thought he'll ever do but there he was and in all honesty it was a pleasant and memorable feeling. 

\- 

each day consisted of various activities, touring around and getting the opportunity to visit famous structures. each and everyday was completely different and left great memories. 

on the last day, chanyeol planned for it to be extra special, to top off the entire trip. they awoke quite early in the morning, sadness but also gleaming with excitement. the tall male makes the choice to eat at a fine well-review diner. 

"well aren't you going to tell me?" baekhyun asks, excitement evident, once they finished ordering. 

"tell you what?" the older teases. 

the smaller pouts, "what are we gonna do today? you haven't told me."

"ah, and i won't be doing so, it's a surprise."

"not even a hint?"

"no, not even a hint."

baekhyun frowns, but his husband doesn't give in, instead he leans forward, grabbing his hand, giving it a light squeeze. a secret must be kept that way and in hope, he wishes that the day can unfold as planned. 

the waiter returns with their order, their hands breaking apart as they start to dig in. a while later, exiting the diner with a full baekhyun, the taller smiles as their day begins. 

"i'm so full, i don't even feel like walking," baekhyun says, leaning his body against his husband. 

eating more than he should have was a terrible regret now. 

"we can't exactly stop now, we won't have time for everything. here get on my back."

the younger does as told and chanyeol sets off towards the next destination. baekhyun tightens his arms around his husband. "don't drop me."

his husband laughs out loud, "and if i do?"

"you better not."

chanyeol teasingly loosens his hold on the smaller, to which baekhyun responds by shouting.

they soon stop in front of a small man's stand, selling simple wooden jewelry. there isn't many customers around so chanyeol settles the younger down, before pulling him towards the stand. 

"care to buy one young men?" the elderly man offers with a kind smile and points towards the machine, allowing anything to be written on the chosen piece. 

"sure," the taller replies and adverts his attention to his husband, "choose anything you want."

some time after looking, baekhyun sets for a necklace while chanyeol chooses a bracelet on the chosen jewelry they decided to go ahead and request their initials to be printed on it. 

"this is really pretty," baekhyun comments, as they begin walking somewhere else after getting their pieces back. "which is why i want you to have it."

chanyeol widens his eyes and turns towards the smaller, "really? because i was also planning on giving you my bracelet."

"we think alike then."

they swap their jewelry, now wearing it with each other's initials on it. 

"great, what's next?"

"most of the things i planned are mostly during nighttime, therefore we can do whatever you please."

baekhyun doesn't waste time and pulls his camera out, "lets take more pictures then!"

they stroll around the places they didn't get to visit yet, most of the photos being buildings and shops. suddenly they come across a store, and as the younger peeks inside he sees it's a souvenir store. 

"lets go in here," he says and both enter. 

the place is truly filled with various objects and souvenirs of all kinds. after half an hour of checking out around, they ended up with some souvenirs to take home. the twins being their main priority, in which did result with baekhyun buying more than he would have. an idea pops up to chanyeol and he suddenly back hugs the smaller as they exit the store.

"there's something we should do."

baekhyun huns, awaiting to hear what the other has thought of. "and that is?"

"we should watch a movie. a drive- in movie in fact. paris is an ideal place to watch one."

the younger turns around to face his husband. "sounds romantic. where would we get a car from though?"

"don't worry i'll find one in the meantime you can head back to the hotel room and drop everything off. i'll meet you after i get the car. what do you say?"

"alright," baekhyun takes ahold of all the bags and they part ways. 

when the younger arrives in the hotel room, he suddenly feels how quickly their week-long honeymoon went by. they did so many things and he's glad but he hopes a next time can occur, it could last longer and hopefully they can bring their sons along. 

the room has been cleaned out by housekeeping, nicely done beds and trash free. waiting in the meantime, baekhyun sets to organize all the souvenirs back into the suitcase. after, he finds himself with nothing to do, he looks for a show to kill time, being plain daylight, he settles for a comedy one. 

half an hour later, chanyeol finally texts that he's outside and the younger practically hurries outside. to his surprise he finds himself in front of a luxury white car, he almost walks away thinking it belongs to someone else, but chanyeol suddenly exits the car with a gleaming smirk. "what do you think?"

"you rented this?" the younger says, he's in shock but he steps forward, carefully looking over the car. 

"of course, last day here must be extra special."

"wow this is great but it must have been so much."

the older walks in front of his husband, grabbing his hands. "as long as your happy nothing else really matters." he pauses, leaning closer and placing a gentle kiss on baekhyun's cheek. "besides it was on discount today!" he adds.

baekhyun bursts into giggles, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, tippy-toeing and returns a cheek kiss. it's simple yet loving, but that earns smiles from both. 

"your really something."

"well the fun is just getting started," chanyeol says before pulling the passenger door open, "please step in cuteness."

the younger blushes, and complies as told. the taller joins in later and begins their drive to the destination. 

-

the movie is pure romance, spoken in french with subtitles aligning at the bottom of the giant screen. the top of the car was down, easily allowing to see the movie better. car seats aren't so bad until you've been seated for a while, which makes baekhyun squirm around his seat every now and then. he sees a couple sitting on the back of a pickup truck and notes to use that type of vehicle next time. 

laying in the back of the car seats were tons of sweets and various of snacks, chanyeol definitely went all out spoiling the younger. almost an hour into the movie, baekhyun can no longer sit still, therefore he climbs over next to him and somehow manages to sit on his husband's lap. he's cuddling and prepping kisses. 

"what's wrong with your seat?" chanyeol asks, positioning himself so they're both comfortable enough.

"nothing but you looked more comfy." 

the younger goes back to snuggling his husband, long forgetting about the movie and gazed up at the sky. it's already getting darker and the stars are slowly appearing. 

dinner after the movie was very much romantic as expected. reserved in the back of the restaurant, low lighting, a candle in the middle, rose pedals and classical music made it as true as movies portray it to be. 

baekhyun is happy far more than pleased, he's glad to be sitting across someone as romantic and thoughtful as they possibly could be.

a small heart shaped cake is lastly placed in the middle of the table. 

"somehow i believe i make it to the desert part without feeling full, but i'm always proven wrong," baekhyun comments, pouting, he's eyeing the sweet desert and debates if he should consider.

"we could always cut in half," the taller speakers into existence. 

splitting the cake evenly in the middle. painfully slow, they managed to eat it, quite regretting after but a relaxing walk after would help. the younger follows his husband after stating that the last surprise was close ahead. at a certain spot, chanyeol walks behind baekhyun, placing his hands gently over the younger male's eyes. 

"do you really have to do this?" baekhyun asks, he's trusting the other one being blindfolded isn't all that fun.

"yes," the taller answers, "don't worry we are almost there. i'll guide you."

they are slow in pace, in consideration of the younger's state. when they stand directly in front of the last surprise, chanyeol grows nervous for some reason, he for sure knows the shorter male will be excited, beyond ecstatic. but as his plan unfolds, he sure hopes everything runs smoothly, and a nice honeymoon could be remembered. 

"on the count of the, i'll remove my hands," the taller begins, he notices how baekhyun gets excited. "1..2..3," on the last number, he does as said, removing his hands from the younger's eyes. 

baekhyun slowly reopens his eyes, a gasp escaping his lips upon seeing what's in front of him. the eiffel tower stands beyond him, famously lit in beautiful lights, displaying a sight to be hold. 

"no way!"

"yes," chanyeol confirms, entertained by his husband's reaction, it was far more interesting. "seeing you talk so much about it, really made me bring you, so years later you can remember how amazing our honeymoon was."

the younger was speechless, his eyes darting all over, truly realizing that he's able to witness it in person. "i... i really don't know how to thank you, this is so amazing."

"oh it gets even better," chanyeol grabs the younger's hand, guiding him towards the eiffel tower. 

he leads them all the way inside and the tour begins. an elevator rises them to the top, on there they can see everything beyond imaginable. 

under the bright stars, illuminating lights from the tower and moonlight, chanyeol can only focus on one of the best things that happened in his life. the young male who couldn't stop from smiling and taking photos on his camera. that boy made his heart race every time. chanyeol is glad to have someone like the younger, so bright and happy, someone who's willing to go through all successes and failures. and to think this was the very start of a long loving journey. 

there, chanyeol cups the younger's cheeks in his hands, leaning in and sharing a kiss under the eiffel tower. something truly romantic and unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the honeymoon let me know what you think:))


	44. 0.44

6 months later...

life as a married couple wasn't much of a difference, in fact nothing changed except the younger's last name. 

the twins had grown and chanyeol still arrived from work around midnight like he usually did. but the life they were living was amazing, filled with everlasting love and joy, something they would always treasure. 

november rolled around fairly quick, thanksgiving decorations taking place of those of Halloween ones. baekhyun was in the process of redecorating the twins' room, baby toys that weren't being used anymore were stored for future memories, adorable paintings created by them were hung up on the wall, decorated with stickers and photos. 

the vibes in the boys' room was extremely colorful this time around. soon they dressed up in fall clothing and headed out towards the errands they had planned. 

a pumpkin patch was something baekhyun had the desire to do, and now that his sons were more wiser and had more knowledge about their surroundings, it was the perfect opportunity. even though halloween had passed, it was never to late to decorated pumpkins. 

"okay boys, what's the rules?" baekhyun questions, holding each of the twins' hands as they began their search. 

"little pumpkins only!," haneul answers. 

"no running!" taehyung also adds. 

the young male smiles while nodding. they immediately get ahold of mini pumpkins for each twin and one normal size one. just like any parent, baekhyun takes endless pictures of them, different poses with every click. 

"oh? appa look!" Tae grabs ahold of Baekhyun's hand, shaking it to get his attention. 

the little boy has his attention on a box filled with dozens of donuts near the mini store. soon enough there's puppy eyes and constant whines for the desire to get them, giving in, the parent complied and both twins ended up with a box of dozen sugar donuts.

back at home, blankets are laid out, multiple bottles of different shades of paint colors and pumpkins are spread out. the challenge might turn out messy but it's an exciting thing to do. 

a empty donut box later, the pumpkins are completed, set on the counter to dry. two mini colorful ones, splattered with doodles and smiley faces and a typical one with the tradition carved out face. 

the door creaks open, alarming the younger but settles when he sees his husband walking into the kitchen. 

"daddy!" the two boys yell out, covered in paint, make a run towards their taller parent. 

the colorful liquid doesn't phase chanyeol, as he simply picks up his two sons, and adverts his attention towards the drying pumpkins. 

"you guys didn't wait for me?" he ask, with a hint of disappointment. 

"i didn't know you'll come back early," the younger answers, cheeks flaring embarrassed. "mind showering them while i clean up?"

"alright."

"daddy, can we play with bubbles?" Taehyung asks, as he holds us their favorite bubbles bottle once they entered the bathroom. 

"only if guys promise not to do a mess outside the tub," he warns, and fulfills their request. 

enthusiastically, the twins nod and immediately going in, bringing ahold multiple toys. the boys enjoy their bath time, with bubbles while chanyeol takes the time to relax and scroll through his news feed. 

moments later, baekhyun enters, his shirt and face contained portions of some paint. 

"well don't you look silly," chanyeol breaks a smile, as he pulls the younger closer to him. 

"let's just say it seemed a lot harder than i thought it would be," he defends. 

"if you say so, dear." the older male teases and leans down, pressing a kiss to baekhyun's lips. 

baekhyun smiles, wrapping his arms around the other, cherishing small moments like these. 

"ew! daddy give appa cooties!" the twins yell giggling, covering their eyes, but peeking shyly. 

chanyeol's eyes widen, "where did they learn that from?"

"play dates," the younger rolls his eyes, playfully. "now i'll pass you some cooties!" 

despite his sons being covered in water and soap, the younger preps kisses all over their faces, them laughing out loudly and chanyeol watches from behind the interaction between his beautiful family.

-

"5 more minutes!" baekhyun calls out, applying his eyeliner and touching his hair. 

faint footsteps emerge, from the corner of his eyes, he notices how the three look fairly impatient.

"babe, you said that 15 minutes ago, you look stunning but we're really hungry," chanyeol slides his arms around his husband's waist from behind, the younger continues to style his fringe over his eyes. 

"okay, i'm finished, have you found the place yet?" 

"yeah, Jongin and kyungsoo will be meeting us there."

"great," the younger smiles, "let's go."

the place is a modern pancake restaurant, cute minimal decorations that can be remind of one's grandmother's home, nice and cozy vibes. 

The Parks were first to arrive, settling to wait for their friends, meanwhile the twins creatively color all over their kids menu, emitting tiny giggles when baekhyun joins in and colors along with them. 

sooner or later, the duo arrive, apologizing and stating traffic caught them. the tall ones make a talk about sports which leaves kyungsoo to turn towards the youngest out of all of them. 

"it's almost chanyeol's birthday, have you planned anything?" 

baekhyun shakes his head, "not yet, but i do have some exiting surprise news for him."

"and that is?"

"i'll reveal it in his birthday."

before kyungsoo can keep persisting, the waiter arrives to their table. he's suspicious and he's hoping to find out what is soon.

a stroll in the park was delightful after the big breakfast, especially to the twins seeing the slides and swing, boosted them to run forward and try out. the temperature is all wasn't that appealing, fallen leaves and clouds forming, an alarming shade of grey taking over. 

"we better get going," chanyeol says, realizing the change in the weather. he picks up his kids and quickly made a go towards the car. 

before each couple got in their respective cars, jongin suddenly turned towards them, "why don't you guys come over for a bit? that is if you have nothing planned."

the tall male gazed at his lover for an answer, baekhyun simply gave a nod, "sure."

the Kim's house was more so simple, well organized and elegant without kids belongings occupying the space. Jongin's dogs excitedly ran when the door creaked open, immediately barking and roaming around their owners, the guests and more especially on the two tiny humans. 

luckily the twins make a bold move to pet them, the dogs accepting such affection. 

meanwhile, chanyeol and jongin make their way downstairs, a place with a large tv, pool table and video games that the tan male tends to enjoy here and there.

kyungsoo brings baekhyun towards the dining table, retrieving his laptop. "since your here, i thought it would be nice if you helped me with something."

"oh, what is it?"

kyungsoo places the laptop in between and opens a tab, "jongin and i have been wanting to go on vacation for a while, he's eligible for a week off of work, where would you recommend to be a great place?"

"that's difficult to chose," baekhyun looks over several pictures of popular places, memories flowing back of himself when he was choosing his honeymoon. "what's something you'll like to do?"

"jongin has a passion for swimming, although he shares desires to go hiking on large mountains."

baekhyun settles thinking, an idea pops up, which immediately searches for it. "how about this one? Mooney falls in arizona, it looks beautiful."

kyungsoo takes his time researching, there's no way he can deny that the place is breathtaking, and ideal for hiking. "there's a doubt," kyungsoo suddenly says. "it'll be nice to go but i've never tried hiking before, seems pretty dangerous."

"almost everything is dangerous," the shorter male assure. "but it's worth taking a risk and trying something new. who knows maybe you'll end up enjoying it more than you thought."

"your actually right," kyungsoo suddenly smiles, he's still viewing the pictures and the urge increases. "i'll just have to talk to jongin and see what he thinks, he'll most definitely agree."

taehyung comes running into the dining room, little tears are streaming down his face and he pouts, "appa!"

"baby what's wrong?" baekhyun leans down, wiping his tiny tears away and senses it's another sibling fight. 

"han no share puppy," taehyung crosses his arms, the other twin walks in with curious eyes and the puppies trail behind.

"oh dear, now you two the puppies can play with the both of you. share with one another it's not nice to fight."

haneul attempts to grab his brother's hand only for taehyung to refuse, clinging tightly onto baekhyun's arm. leading to the other twin to cry, eventually the fit of the three year olds led the puppies to scurry off downstairs.

baekhyun frowns, it's typical for them to fight over sharing anything, the best way to resolve the problems were simple, punishment. each twin sat on a chair, near a corner as they try to understand what they did wrong. when no tears are no longer shed, and eye contact is made between them, it's when they realize it's time to apologize.

"happens often?" kyungsoo questions, observant to the situation. 

"uhm, not quite, but it's always over the concept of sharing that they bicker. i've tried to help them to learn to give and share but i can see it's not effective yet, so far this punishment has settled well."

"so.. do you think raising a child is difficult?"

"it's challenging but definitely worth it." baekhyun suddenly turns to face his friend, "why'd you ask?"

"no reason."

"oh Soo, you can tell me."

kyungsoo lowers his gaze, fidgeting with his fingers. "maybe i was considering adoption soon? but i don't know."

baekhyun gleams in excitement and tackles his friend into a hug. "Soo! that's so great, consider it, a child is true happiness and secures the word of a family."

"i know, jongin has always talked about us having children, but's it's a hard decision. i don't know if i'm ready for that yet."

"of course you are." the younger male gives his friend's hands a reassuring squeeze. "your amazing, you would be a great parent, it'll definitely be hard but just know when they begin to grow, watching them change and mature it's all worth it in the end."

kyungsoo smiles, tearing a bit, "your right, Baek. thank you for this."

"don't mention it, i'll always support you."

haneul taps baekhyun's leg to get his attention, "appa, i say sorry!"

the younger leans down to better face his son, "your ready to apologize to your brother?"

the older twin nods, holding onto his appa's hand as they walked towards taehyung who's still on the chair, gazing outside the window. he notices their presences but doesn't move, haneul instead wraps his tiny arms around his younger brother, pouting as he begins apologizing. "sorry! me so sorry, no be sad tae."

eventually, giggles fill the atmosphere once again, the twins hold hands as they run back towards the puppies who've returned. 

"hopefully that's hasn't change your mind much," baekhyun says, taking the seat next to his friend. "it's different with every kid."

"i agree, it's why i haven't quite decided."

"go with what you feel is right."

kyungsoo couldn't agree more and hopes he'll make a decision soon.

-

back at home, they end the day binge watching kids movies with popcorn and comfortable onesies. the twins sat in between their parents, heavily focused on the chicken little movie, grabbing handfuls of the snack, some chunks falling on the ground from the lack of grip.

chanyeol glances over to see the younger male fighting his sleep, his eyes beginning to close slowly but instantly he opens them up, forcing himself to watch the movie. the taller male chuckles in amusement and leans over to ruffle baekhyun's fluffy hair. "babe."

"hm?" the younger shifts his sleepy eyes towards his husband.

"it's random, but i just realized we haven't had a date night in a while. want to go out tomorrow?"

"where? and the kids?" 

"don't know, we could see what activities interest us and the boys could stay with my mother, wouldn't be too much of a problem."

baekhyun smiles, "alright then." he stands from his spot on the couch and makes his way to chanyeol's side, instantly sitting on his lap, and cuddling against the man. the comfiness and warmth emitting from the taller, has baekhyun falling asleep in minutes. his head resting against the older male's chest and his arms holding tightly around the older. 

the movie ends, surprisingly the twins didn't fall into slumber like usual.

"appa asleep." taehyung notices, he caresses baekhyun's hair and giggles while poking the parent's cheek.

"yeah buddy, let's head off to bed then. boys help turn the tv and lights off," chanyeol manages to stand himself from the couch, picking up his sleeping lover and heading towards their bedroom. 

he tucks the younger in carefully, bringing the blankets all the way up and putting baekhyun's favorite plush next to him. chanyeol heads off towards his sons' room, helps them brush their teeth and individually tucking them each in their respective beds. there's a small nightstand in between their beds, containing all sorts of different bed time stories. 

"what should we read today?" chanyeol mumbles, searching over the ones they haven't read yet. 

he decides on a short snoopy book, he reads slowly and turns the book around every page for the pictures to be seen. by the happy ending, haneul successfully drifted off to sleep, clutching tightly onto his rilakkuma pillow. taehyung is slowly falling asleep, waving to his dad once his stands up from the ground. 

"night night daddy."

"goodnight, buddy." chanyeol replies, placing the book in its spot, giving each twin a goodnight kiss on their foreheads.

he shuts off the lamp and heads on out, leaving the door slightly open. the taller male wants nothing more than to lay down, cuddle against his husband and sleep for countless of hours. 

however, on the desk, adjacent to their shared bed is stacked various of documents he has yet to finish for work. 

a small lamp on the desk illuminating and tired man, working the late hours of night.

-  
the pleasing aroma of fresh coffee and chocolate began making it way upstairs, the young male stirs in his sleep, rubbing his eyes tiredly and stretches out his limbs. 

he notices the spot beside him is empty, frowning he takes a look at the clock: 9:28am. 

as baekhyun slowly becomes adjusted to the brightness, he hears faint noises emerging from downstairs and the aroma of breakfast doesn't go unnoticed. 

after washing up, he slips into his favorite white fluffy socks, the mornings beginning to become colder as the days goes on. 

baekhyun excitedly heads downstairs, curious as ever to see the chaos. the older male and the tiny kids are dressed in aprons, busily preparing a sweet breakfast. 

"good morning!" he says, cheerfully, stepping forward. "what's all this?"

"morning baby," chanyeol smiles at him, "thought we'll do something nice for you, sleepyhead."

"yes! daddy said appa a cute sleepyhead," taehyung giggles, propping the cut strawberries in his mouth.

"daddy said appa sleep too much," haneul adds, the side of his cheek had spots of chocolate all over, seemingly he hadn't notice. 

baekhyun pouts, "hey i'm not."

"of course you aren't," the taller steals a kiss from him before setting all the plates around the table. "now sit we're about done."

the younger helps the boys wash their hands, before placing them in their high chairs and taking his own seat. a cup of coffee is placed in front of him, fruit salad and chocolate chip pancakes. his belly grumbles from the view. 

"this is so amazing. thanks, love," baekhyun compliments, immediately feasting but having to help the twins with their own ever so often. 

"i called my mother earlier and asked if she could watch the boys. she said she could, so our date could being around six? it shouldn't be too long considering it's sunday." 

baekhyun nods, "what will we do?"

"that my dear is a surprise."

the younger male suddenly looks up from his plate, "nothing dangerous?" 

"well i suppose not, maybe challenging? once we begin, but once you get the hang of it, it shouldn't be so bad. why you ask though? i thought you liked doing adventurous things."

"ah...uh. i do," baekhyun exhales, nervously, "just asking though."

"baekhyun."

the named male looks up again "seriously it's nothing."

chanyeol can only with sigh, understanding the situation wasn't gonna progress. he noticing how strangely the other has been acting lately but hasn't confronted him about it yet, eventually he knows his husband will tell him. 

the dishes and table are neatly cleaned after breakfast in a quite atmosphere, for the day they only need to do an errand. 

the four begin ascending upstairs when baekhyun suddenly felt dizzy, hand clutching the railing tightly and his free hand rises over his forehead. 

"babe are you okay?" chanyeol stands behind him, holding him seeing the other losing his balance. he holds him still for a couple of seconds before helping him slowly upstairs. 

"yeah, i'm okay. i felt dizzy that's all," he says, but lays on the bed with his husband worrying beside him. 

"are you getting sick?"

"possibly, the weather's been cold recently."

"well alright just rest, i'll get the boys ready in the meantime." the taller kisses his lover's forehead, and exits to go help the twins. 

baekhyun lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling, the situation he's in is beginning to show. 

-

"appa get cake?" haneul's eyes sparkle with joy as he spots the section of cake ingredients. 

"you want to bake a cake?"

the two little boys nod enthusiastically, both pointing to a rainbow mix cake box. the parent debates, scanning over it but throughly goes for it, it would be fun after all. 

"any decorations for it?" baekhyun asks them.

that wasn't the best way to ask, the twins went all out pointing to varios eye catching colors. he does grab a few, scurrying out of the isle before the boys could complain for more.

"anything else?" the younger asks, settling a milk in his cart, seemingly completing all the groceries.

chanyeol trails behind, checking off the items on the piece of paper, he looks up, shaking his head, "that seems about it."

the ride home is quite peaceful, the sons happily devouring the lollipops that were bought for them. the radio talks about the weather predicting mild windy day, the taller is relieved their date night could continue as planned. 

once all the groceries are put in their spots, the younger male decides to get ready. he dresses in a white knitted sweater, black jeans and his eyeliner is applied more drastic for the occasion.

it takes over an hour and a half for him to finish, surprisingly pretty quick in his opinion.

haneul strolls in the room, clutching stuff animals in his arms and curiously walks over to see what Baekhyun was doing. 

"waa! appa so pretty!" dropping his toys, he raises his tiny arms to be picked up. 

the parent gladly carries his son, ruffling his hair and prepping kisses all over the the little one's face, "you think so?"

the twin nods, "yes!"

"alright then let's head on downstairs."

chanyeol had been long ready, his kill time was watching random videos or finishing off movies that he started but never got to finish. 

now, he rests on the couch, with a cuddling Tae on him, patiently waiting for his husband to finish. 

upon hearing the footsteps, the tall male props up and is instantly stunned, loss of words as he sees his husband. baekhyun can feel his cheeks flaring by the loving gaze presented his way, not that he minds, but in a way it made him feel shy.

"yah, stop~!" 

"but baek you look absolutely breathtaking." the older male walks forward, embracing the younger into a hug. 

he didn't know what it was but something about Baekhyun seemed different, in fact he was glowing, painfully more beautiful than words could describe.

emotions got to him, pulling the younger closer, lovingly caressing his cheek and leans down for a kiss. 

the twins glance at each other and giggling as they placed their tiny hands over their own eyes. their parents kissing still seem odd to them, not fully knowing the concept of it. 

the doorbell chimes, causing the couple to separate. the taller sighs, disappointed. "a little more," chanyeol begs, making his pleading expression, hands on the younger's hips to pull him closer. 

"no way, your mother is here so go open."

no choice but to comply, chanyeol answers the door. his mother smiles widely at her son, enveloping him into a tight hug. "honey, i missed you! how have you been?"

"pretty great, everything's fine around here." he answers, letting her in and shutting the front door. 

walking into the living room, the twins turn to see who it is, instantly run towards her. "granny!"

despite her age, she laughs and manages to bend down, receiving the two little boys. "oh my, look at my cute grandsons. look i brought you boys something." 

the habit of her bringing gifts has become a routine, the parents telling her multiple times not to spoil the kids so much but she simply always brushes it off claiming 'my grandsons must be spoiled, happy faces and big smiles make me happy.' the battle was never won.

this time around she gifts them lego sets, which they grab without hesitation and yell out, "thank you nana!" wasting no time, their tiny legs run to their play area, heavily engrossed with their new toys. 

the attention drifts from the twins to baekhyun, which mrs. park grins, enveloping her son-in-law in a hug. she pinches his cheeks, claiming how he gets adorable each time she visits. he grows shy with each compliment, grabbing his husband's arm to direct the attention away from him.

"well we better get going. our reservation is soon," chanyeol says, placing his coat on and grabbing the keys. "mom you already know if anything call us. we should get home pretty early."

"yes of course don't worry, you two have fun!" 

after bidding goodbye to their sons, they headed out into the car, the dark sky has encouraged the cold wind and the couple tried to quickly get warmed up by the car heat.

for the ride chanyeol had secretly prepared a playlist for his husband, filled with his most favorite and memorable songs. 

the petite male hadn't realize until a couple songs in, with big surprised eyes, he turned to look at chanyeol, "wait a minute... did you make this playlist?"

the other chuckles, "took you pretty long to realize."

the playlist varied from the younger's all time favorite songs, ones that they mutually liked and some that the taller simply dedicated to baekhyun. it took a load of effort and free time but seeing the bright smile on baekhyun's face, really made it seem worth it. 

the place they arrived at was a small, retro like restaurant, old time decorations, music and atmosphere that really emphasized the 80's. 

they sat in a booth near the window and a mini jux box on the edge. the lights all around were a bright red and neon pink, the younger closely looked around, it was rare to see a place like that nowadays. 

"so.. this is a milkshake and burger restaurant?" 

"correct." chanyeol nods, he places a coin in the mini jux box and a romantic song lowly begins playing. he reaches across to grab his lover's hand and caresses it gently. "thought it would be nice to try something different, plus this place looked pretty interesting."

"what a coincidence , i've been craving a strawberry milkshake for days now," excitedly in his seat, Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying the date, something that put chanyeol to ease, his husband has seemed stressed these couple of days, and distracting him was the best idea. 

a delicious meal later, they set out towards the next planned destination. chanyeol drives towards a large hill, close enough to the cliff but stops a few feet back and opens the door for his husband who seems skeptical. 

"what are we going here?" he questions. 

"you'll see," chanyeol takes out a blanket from the trunk, before grabbing onto his husband's hand and guides him a bit closer to edge. 

from that spot, looking straight outwards, the beautiful view of the city can be seen, lights everywhere and given from the bright, it was calming to see. 

the tall male places the blanket on the ground, taking a seat and pulling his husband to sit with him. the stars partially that night shine beautifully, illuminating the dark sky, to which baekhyun had always imagined how it would be like to take time out of his day to simply appreciate the natural beauty. he's seated there, staring up and he's beyond glad to witness something so pure, especially with the love of his life sitting with him.

"do you believe in soulmates?" chanyeol voices out suddenly, his eyes no longer lingering at the sky instead at the person in front of him. 

the younger thinks, he shares a glance to his husband, "that's a sudden question."

"it popped off, now what do you say?"

baekhyun's mind races with thoughts it was tough to give an answer for that, surely it can have multiple answers. 

"i'll say it does seem believable, i'm sure someone out there is meant for each person, someone who simply has that connection, understands you and will always be by you side regardless of anything."

the atmosphere goes silent briefly, a comfortable one where only they'll think and no words needed to be exchanged. 

"i'm glad that you think that way," chanyeol finally responds, wrapping his arms around his lover's body, noticing that the other is shivering. "to be in fact, i'm confident to say your my soulmate."

the younger turns his body to face him, even in the dark, his beautiful features expresses being surprised. "i thought i only felt that way, many times it was evident to me that there is something special between us."

another memory is created then and there, under the twinkling stars, chanyeol cups the younger's face in his hands, pressing their lips together, and gaining such warmth that was wanted. the winds pick up rapidly, cold red noses and shivering bodies has them laughing and running back into the car to get warm again. chanyeol drives them back home, finishing off the playlist and baekhyun leans against the window admiring as they drive by the busy night life. 

someday he wanted to experience the bass of the music, heavy disco light and the lively energy, partying till dawn didn't sound so bad. baekhyun smiles, his hand gripping his husband's free hand, they had so much more to experience and waiting for that moment was the key. 

-

jongdae sits, drinking his black coffee as he amusingly enjoys the scene in front of him. the twins running bare around the house and a frantic baekhyun following behind them, clothes in hands. 

"get us appa!" they yell, giggling mischievously. 

"oh wait till i do."

he plays along briefly before eventually hauling them into his arms, it was chilly and sick babies wasn't ideal in his agenda, especially not with the holidays right around the corner. 

"so wait what did you want to do today?" jongdae asks.

"i'm hoping to buy some decorations for chanyeol's birthday."

"are you organizing a party?"

the parent finishes dressing his sons, getting up from the floor, puffing a sigh, "not necessarily a party more like a get- together with a few friends and close family."

"oh," jongdae respondes. haneul walks towards his uncle and raises his arms to be picked up. out of the two twins, the older twin was more attached to chen, having in common being loud and playful. 

jongdae laughs, knowing what that meant, the twin wanted to play until they could both drop from tiredness. 

when the little twin is lifted up, he nuzzles himself against his uncle, giggling as he knows jongdae is ticklish. 

"uncle Dae, let's draw!" the twin perks up, capturing jongdae's face with his tiny hands, they making eye contact and that's when Haneul makes his adorable pleasing eyes. 

it reminds him of clearly of baekhyun, so jongdae doesn't hesitate to give in. he truly had a soft spot for his best friend and his nephews. 

"alright while you guys draw, i'll go get ready in the meantime," baekhyun announces, heading right upstairs.

the two twins wrap their hands around jongdae's fingers and guide him to the living room, where they hastily make him sit on his bum on the carpet. 

"hey you guys could have pushed me more gentle," chen pouts, rubbing his pained bottom. 

the twins let out laughs, "oops."

from a cabinet, they pull out several coloring books and several boxes filled with endless shades of crayons. 

jongdae is surprised by the amount, "you kids must love to draw."

tae nods, "yes a lot."

"i'll love to see, you guys should teach me."

taehyung offers him a crayon. "follow us."

the boys fall into concentration, gripping tightly onto their crayons, the black outline of each picture helps them color within the space. when they finish, they hold up their books, happily showing off what they colored. 

"great job boys!" jongdae smiles, ruffling the twins' hair. 

he helps them clean the supplies up, in time as the younger male returns back downstairs. "ready?"

the friend nods, each getting ahold of a twin and heading out. the place is a nearby party store, entering its endless of decorations and party supplies, ultimately hard to choose. 

"what colors are going to be your theme?" chen asks, eyes wondering around the section of balloons. 

the smaller debates, "hm, should i do colorful or plain blue?"

"colorful might be too much considering you said it's a small get together. how about the light blue and gold?"

baekhyun agrees, "should have thought about that."

the cart begins to get filled with balloons, streamers, ribbons, candies and all sorts of little details that could attract. the young male was into creativity, all sorts of ideas popping into his head upon seeing an item, to say the least this year he wants to make it special and with the surprise that he has planned, he's confident it'll top the past birthdays. 

before setting back, they stopped by the nearby frozen yogurt shop, the young male announcing his deep cravings once he caught sight of the place. jongdae can't help but study his best friend, there's a deep feeling that he's hiding something. 

baekhyun looks up, catching the other in the act, "what?"

he's tempted to ask, but goes against it, "no nothing."

baekhyun chuckles, "alright mind if i drop you off and leave the decorations at your place? if chanyeol sees them, the surprise will blow off." 

"i don't mind," jongdae replies, standing up and collecting all the used cups and disposes them in the trash can. 

the outside was now dark, the twins letting out yawns, rubbing their eyes tiredly despite having ate candies and sugar with the frozen yogurt.

on the way to jongdae's apartment they passed by a busy nightclub, with a long line of people waiting on the outside, capturing both males' attention. 

"oh that reminds me," jongdae sudden outbursts startles the younger, "that night club just open recently. thought we could go and see what the hype is all about one day, what'd you say?"

"that sounds like a good idea, haven't really been to one ever since i was a freshman in college, and after meeting chanyeol."

jongdae snorts, "glad you realized you became a total house wife."

the younger gasps and reaches his left hand to punch his friend's shoulder. "hey i'm not."

jongdae laughs, rubbing his arm, "i'm convinced you are, we barely have time to go out anymore."

the younger can't argue, he knows it's the truth but that's how much his life has changed ever since three years ago. 

"alright," he says, stopping in front of his friend's apartment and turns to face him. "we'll go out anywhere you want, whenever you want."

hearing such thing, jongdae pulls him close into a hug, pulling away shortly to extend out his pinky. "i'll believe you promise on it."

"sure promise."

"then seal it byun!"

baekhyun laughs by his friend's enthusiasm and intertwines his own pinky with his friend's. 

"great be ready, i can stop by whenever! bye!" jongdae shouts as he exits the car, giving the car no time to protest. it was true, he needed some time for himself and it made him slightly nervous awaiting to see what jongdae will plan.

-

never did he expect to see jongdae show up the following weekend, in front of his house, roughly late at night, all ready and glammed to go.

"now?" baekhyun says in shock, he's already in his pajamas.

"i warned you, it could have been anytime," the friend walks inside and see the two twins asleep, cuddling on chanyeol and movie playing on the tv. 

"ooh, is it movie night?" 

baekhyun returns to the living room with a frown, "yes, couldn't we go some other time? and at least shoot me a text in advance."

"no way," jongdae shakes his head, "you pinky swore."

the younger pouts, it was starting to seem like his friend wouldn't be easily convinced. 

"what are you guys talking about?" chanyeol curiously asks, he stopped the movie once he saw the friends bickering. 

"i'm taking Baek to go clubbing with me."

the taller makes a surprised gesture, and turns to look at his husband, "you didn't mention anything."

"that's because i thought he'll forget," baekhyun answers before narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"right," jongdae smiles, slumping on the couch, "now go get ready, dear."

the youngest turns to his husband with apologetic eyes, "would you mind?"

chanyeol can only smile sincerely while shaking his head, "not at all, go ahead and have fun. the boys and i will just go to sleep."

with a heavy heart, preferring much to stay in and finish off the movie, but instead he heads upstairs to change into something more decent.

once arriving it wasn't needed to wait in line like the others, jongdae exchanged a few words with the bouncer who didn't hesitate and gave them immediate access inside. the club was filled to capacity, bright lights illuminating everywhere, electric-pop music blasting and the smell of alcohol and cheap cologne lingering around the place. 

jongdae grabs his arm, pulling towards the bar, ordering two drinks which baekhyun couldn't exactly hear. 

"your planning to get wasted?" the younger asks, excessively getting closer to hear each other.

"we both are, who knows when's the next time you'll agree to come out."

baekhyun suddenly shakes his head, "i'm not drinking we can easily have fun without alcohol."

jongdae laughs, "of course not. you always drink.”

the bartender returns with the drinks, handing it over to jongdae. "here," he extends the drink but baekhyun doesn't accept. 

"really Dae i can't."

jongdae goes defeated, drowning both drinks easily and moving the other along towards the dance floor instead, the effect of the alcohol slowly taking effect.

past midnight is when everything went loose, bodies swaying side to side, cheering and the feeling to destress, forgetting everything and letting the music take over. jongdae has lost count on the amount of drinks, he extended his arm over his best friend's shoulders, sluring his words as he sang along to the current song. 

"we should get going Dae, i'm pretty tired," baekhyun exclaimed over the loud music, he's supporting the weight of the other and occasionally glances up to see a few guys checking them out. he grows uncomfortable, the looks and flirty gestures they sent his way, weren't friendly but instead suggestive.

the younger tugged his friend, beginning to make there way out of the club. 

"no~! already?" jongdae is barely able to stand, tripping over his own feet as he's being dragged away. he laughs out loud, saying random phrases which baekhyun finds rather amusing. 

the younger struggles to put his older friend in the passenger seat, he does so and puts his seatbelt in for him, puffing out a deep breath after, "seeing you in this state, i'll prefer if you sleep over."

jongdae lazily nods, "a sleepover?"

"if that's what you want to call it."

there's no response after, a few moments pass, the younger male could hear the light snores. the crazy hangover that his friend will confront in the morning, won't be any good. 

-

jongdae wakes up with a ponding headache, sore limbs and immediate regret. it's true to say it's all fun in the moment, but the aftermath is unbearable. he wants to promise to not to go overboard again, but knowing such thing wouldn't happen. 

hearing sounds emitting from downstairs, motivates him to escape the warm blankets, in need of anything to relive him from the pain. 

he enters the kitchen, baekhyun greeting him with a smile and hands him a cup of coffee and pain killers. the friend thanks him, taking in the pills, and takes a seat next to the twins' high chairs. 

moments later, baekhyun places plates filled with breakfast, serving the twins their favorite cheerios and fruits. ultimately, taking a seat once everything has been placed.

"how was last night?" chanyeol asked, striking up a conversation. 

"it was alright, thought it would be better," baekhyun answers, directing a glance to his friend, "jongdae had a blast couldn't you tell?"

the named male groaned, placing his hands over his head, "that was a regret, i wouldn't dare to drink that much again."

the youngest shakes his head, "you say that now, in the moment you let go, most likely last night wouldn't be the last."

jongdae sighs, continuing to chew on his pancakes, "i would like to differ, but i know you have a point."

"well since you took baek away yesterday, you would owe me a night of babysitting," chanyeol declares meeting the other's unfazed eyes. "i want to take him out for a date tonight."

baekhyun turns to him, surprised, "really?"

the taller nods, holding his hand across the table, "i found something we can both enjoy."

the younger leans over to press a kiss against his husband's cheek, "can't wait."

a disapproving noise is heard, both looking over to see jongdae's eyes narrowing at them, "i'll babysit my nephews, no problem at all. just no pda in front of me while i eat, it's gross."

chanyeol chuckles at the comment and returns to eat his own food. baekhyun leans over, playfully flicking his friend's forehead. 

"hey!"

-

the younger watched with curious eyes, the way his husband searches through their closet. the tall male pulls out some jeans, a sweater and thick jacket with a scarf. 

"what about this?" he asks, moving forward to hand baekhyun the clothes. 

the younger takes ahold of them, "where are we going? i know it's cold but maybe this might be overboard."

"you'll see, the outfit is suitable."

baekhyun doesn't reply instead changes into the clothes that were chosen for him. it takes him a little longer to get ready, the twins bargaining in, demanding attention from their appa.

jongdae had chased after them, a bag of different candies to convince them to head back downstairs. before leaving, chanyeol gets ahold of a hat and some gloves, the temperature had dropped now that it was night. 

he offers it to his lover but the other simply rejects it. chanyeol doesn't agree so he goes ahead and places the hat on his husband, along with the gloves.

"yeol seriously," baekhyun grumbled, fixing the hat. 

chanyeol smiles, cupping his husband'a cheeks in his hands and squishes them, "don't want you getting sick."

once they grabbed everything they needed and bid goodbye to their babies, they headed out. baekhyun didn't help but realize that the other male was indeed right, even with all those layers, it felt terribly cold. somehow he hoped the date would be somewhere warm. 

to his surprise when they had arrived he was greeted with an unfamiliar place. he turned to look at his husband with curious eyes. "what is it?"

chanyeol only shook his head, guiding him out of the car. upon entering the place, it was fairly low in people but baekhyun watched amazed at the way some people ice skated so effortlessly. 

"what do you think?" chanyeol asks.

"i've never tried this before." the younger replies, gaze still fixed upon the people skating. "will you help me?"

"of course," chanyeol takes his hand, heading over to grab a pair of skates for each other. 

baekhyun can feel the nervousness creeping, as he studies the skates on his feet, he tries to stand but is quick to lose his balance, falling straight down on the bench again. 

he sighs, it's harder than it seems and knew it would take various attempts of practice to stand on his own and possibly skate without any help. once chanyeol finishes tying his own laces, he stands without any trouble, extending a hand out for his tiny husband. 

slowly, they make their way into the ice rink, helping the younger go first who is gripping the side barriers with all his strength. 

"easy," chanyeol reminds him, chuckling by the other's complaints. 

"let me see you do something," baekhyun requests.

chanyeol loses his grip on his husband once he sees that he has his balance, complying as asked, skating around in circles, back and forth before returning back to baekhyun's side.

"see? it's not that difficult," cheekily chanyeol says . 

baekhyun shakes his head, challenging himself to attempt, which he tries to let go of the side barriers. it's late as he fails to balance and plunged down on his bottom. the older male is quick to pull him back up and help him gain his balance. it's a matter of time before baekhyun begins to grow frustrated. 

"lighten up, i know it seems impossible but the more you give it a try the more you'll grow use to it, eventually you'll get the hang of it," chanyeol advices, this time grabbing his husband's hands and slowly pulls him along the rink. 

it ends up with chanyeol removing his hands here and there from the other to let him try, resulting in a few falls and butt sores, but the taller always caught him before he would hurt himself. it does get better as baekhyun manages to stand on his own longer each time. 

"i should sign you up for ice skating classes," chanyeol teases once they're back at the bench, removing their skates. 

"i think i got the hang of it. it's more likely going to take more time," the younger grabs both of their skates and returns them. "where to now?" he asks after returning. 

"your choice, wanna grab dinner or bubble tea?"

it doesn't take much thought, baekhyun picks bubble tea. the place that is by far the younger's favorite bubble tea is located by a small market stand nearby a park. the owner is an elderly lady who is beyond kind, smiling and welcoming even in the cold she takes the challenge to sell her bubble tea. 

when the couple arrives, she instantly recognizes baekhyun, given the many times he's visited. every visit, he attempted to buy a different flavor, it's hard to choose by so many and pick a favorite. 

"hi dear!" she greets, "what would you like today?"

he eyes the menu, half he's tried so far and half are left to try. particularly today he decided to choose something sweeter than usual. "i'll get the strawberry please."

she nods and looks towards the taller one's direction, "anything for you, son?"

he shakes his head and only extends the money to pay for his husband's drink. while they wait, baekhyun wraps his arms around his husband's waist and lays his head against the other's chest, warmth is what he desired with the terrible wind. 

"we should try doing this sometime again," baekhyun mumbles softly, closing his eyes and listens to the beat of chanyeol's heart.

the taller caresses the younger's hair and wraps his free arm around baekhyun's body to keep him close, "sure whenever, anything to keep you happy."

baekhyun lifts his head and presses his lips against his husband's, a soft and sweet kiss. to their dismay it's cut short, the elderly lady announcing that his drink was ready. she usually tends to make it extra special from him and even gives him an extra amount, having a soft spot for the sweet boy. 

he thanks her happily and leaves her a decent amount of tip. they walked towards the benches near the river, taking a moment to look around and admire the night. watching, the calm small waves from the river is enough to take one's mind off. even the simplest things can turn a date into an unforgettable and successful one.

-  
the morning of chanyeol's birthday was hectic, the entire second floor of the house was covered in decorations, every inch and corner contained a party object. baekhyun only had limited time before his husband would arrive from work, on the special occasion he was permitted to leave sooner than usual. 

kyungsoo had voluntarily offered to prepare the food, insisting until baekhyun agreed, helping him with less tasks. jongin had also decided to keep the twins busy downstairs, while everything was being set up. that left jongdae and baekhyun to clean and decorate as best as they could. 

"the cake is the only thing that's left," baekhyun mentioned, taping the last set of balloons on the wall. the color combination turned out expectedly astonishing and matched well. "could someone go and get it for me please?"

"i'll go," jongdae replies. finishing his share and once he got ahold of the receipt with the order, he went ahead for it. 

"it's real nice what your doing for chanyeol, did he even suspect a thing?" kyungsoo asks, taking a look around as he awaits for the food to finish cooking. 

the younger smiles and shakes his head, "he thinks we'll only go out for dinner and possibly something else. he pretty much expressed it as just like any regular day."

"then it's true to say, the more you age the less important it becomes."

"could be," the younger hauls the loose trash, throwing it in the bin, and taking a final look around the area. "everything appears to be done, do you have any last minute ideas?"

"not really, everything looks great."

baekhyun let's out a relief sigh, the long hours of preparing concluded with a pleasing party-like place. checking the time, he comes to realization that it wouldn't be long till his husband arrives. 

he heads downstairs to check on his sons, visibly seeing them entertained by a tv show, jongin seemingly expressed fatigue. 

"it's all done, you can go on and head upstairs, thanks for keeping an eye on them," the younger takes a seat on the couch, his sons crawling immediately onto him and giving their appa a big smooch on the cheek. 

"anytime, but their energy is no joke," jongin says, mischievously ruffling the boys' hair as he heads back upstairs. 

"you guys remember what today is?" baekhyun questions them, he surely has talked about it but whether the twins remembered wasn't known. 

haneul is quick to yell out a wrongly pronunciations of the word thursday, his brother unknowingly nods his head to agree. 

"yes, but do you remember what is special about today hm?"

"uhm..." both boys tilt their heads to the side sharing a glance before returning their attention on their appa. 

"oh! daddy's birthday!" tae yell's excitedly, bouncing on the couch, this time haneul mimics seemingly remembering.

baekhyun watches them with adoration, "correct, we are throwing him a surprise party."

"oah, me like party!"

"me too!"

"i'll try to explain to you both everything in the meantime let's get you two ready, before the guests and your daddy arrives," the younger male stands, extending his hands out for the twins. both comply, their energy suddenly returning with such news. 

the younger gets them and himself ready in no time, the sounds of various voices perused him to hurry his movements, gathering the tiny kids in his arms and hurried downstairs. 

close family and few friends arrive closely, the excitement builds up when chanyeol is seen driving into the driveway. 

baekhyun immediately rushes everyone to hide, handing everyone a party popper for when the tall male enters. 

chanyeol makes his way inside his house, kicking off his work shoes, placing the keys on the hanger and is about to remove his coat when he adverts his attention upwards, catching a glimpse of blue balloons. 

with a smile and not thinking much of it, he walks in further. the guests get that as their cue, rising up from their respective spots and pulling the party poppers open. 

cheers and confetti fall into the open air, chanyeol becoming frozen in his spot with the most shocked and startled expression, not expecting it. eventually he gets of the trance, everyone taking the time to give him a hug and birthday wishes. 

baekhyun is the last to go towards his husband, with rosy cheeks and a shy smile displaying. 

"it was you right?" chanyeol questions, circling his arms around his husband's waist and giving him the most desired kiss. 

"maybe so," the smaller male says, standing on his tippy-toes, and cups his husband's face in his hands. "are you surprised?"

"very, i didn't see it coming."

baekhyun's heart speeds up seeing his husband's genuine happiness when conversing with the guest and simply enjoying himself. they all enjoy the nice meal that kyungsoo prepared, many compliments that came along had the friend shyly adverting the attention away from him as much as possible.

the cutting of the cake arrived shortly after, a strawberry shortcake for chanyeol's preference. baekhyun surrounds the cake with many candles, teasingly making fun of the taller's older age, and lastly placing the two large numbers in the middle. 

the idea of it makes chanyeol feel older than he actually is, he huffs when's he's forcibly pushed down on the chair in front of the cake. they sing to him loudly, and convincing him to bite a small portion of the cake on the edge. 

in the end, it's his own kids who push his head further in, coating half of his face in icing. each guests get a portion of their slices, heading towards the living room to conclude with the opening of the gifts. 

chanyeol sat on the ground, surrounded by the gifts while everyone else sat on the couches and chairs. 

"this feels more like a children's party than a grown man," jongin points out laughing. chanyeol hauls a bawled up wrapping paper towards his friend in responds. 

he goes threw them all, holding each gift up, taking a photo and thanking the person thoughtfully. upon unwrapping the last gift, chanyeol looks towards baekhyun who's still holding onto a small box, still yet to give it to his husband. 

the smaller takes his time to walk forward, his hands begin to shake from his nerves. the gift he prepared was beyond surprising, himself not expecting it either,baekhyun didn't have a clue how his husband would react, but in hopes he becomes overwhelmed. 

"before you open it, i hope your prepared because this took me by surprise too," the younger speaks, extending the box out. "i thought this would also be an ideal way to reveal what it is." 

chanyeol's mind suddenly wonders what could possibly be behind the box, hearing such words from his husband made him realize that it was merely something meaningful, and it wasn't just any ordinary gift. 

when he opens the box, he's greeted with another smaller box inside, this one is nicely wrapped and a cute white bow sat on top of it. the taller unwraps it in no rush, all the guests' eyes on him, very much anticipating to see what the gift was. 

pulling the lid of the smaller box open, inside laid a pair of tiny white shoes. 

it didn't hit chanyeol until seconds after, his eyes swelling up in tears. he looks up to find baekhyun staring back at him with teary eyes, clutching his hands together awaiting for his husband's response.

"are you serious?" chanyeol asks, voice cracking as he's on the verge of crying. 

setting the box down, he rises from the floor to stand in front of baekhyun, one hand settling on the younger's shoulder while the other is gently placed over his belly. all the guests move forward from their seats, peaking to see what the gift was, audible gasps and shocked expressions voices out, attention drifting towards the couple. 

"yes," baekhyun says softly, the tears running down his cheeks. he's feeling so overwhelmed and emotional, mix emotions and it all must be due to the hormones. 

chanyeol can't contain his own tears, letting them flow freely, as he wraps his arms around the younger's waist, giving him a tight hug and preps kisses all over him. "gosh," the taller is smiling and wipes baekhyun's tears away with his thumbs, replacing it with soft kisses. he can feel the way the younger relaxes, his breathing evens out and their crystal teary eyes can't seem to depart from one another. "how far along are you?"

"6 weeks, i've been meaning to tell you," baekhyun replies, sniffling and turns to the guest. "as well as you all. honestly it took me by surprised, so i was unable to tell anyone the news."

"you make me unbelievably happy," chanyeol replies, more than ever now he understands why baekhyun had been acting strangely, the symptoms were always there but he was clearly oblivious. 

the guests erupt madness, congratulating them dearly. jongdae being the first to run up to his best friend, engulfing in a hug, ruffling the younger's hair and expressing his excitement of becoming an uncle once again. 

the twins unaware of the situation, stare around, watching in confusion as everyone hugs their parents. they walk towards them, raising their arms to be lifted up and specifically Tae watches the way baekhyun wipes his eyes before lifting his son up. 

"hm.. why appa sad?" the twin asks, with his tiny hands he hold baekhyun's cheeks, giving him a big smooch that he's sure would lighten his appa's mood. 

"oh, i'm not sad baby, i'm crying because i'm happy."

"but crying is when people sad?"

baekhyun shakes his head and settles his little boy down, he's getting bigger which makes it harder to carry him now. "i'm happy because something wonderful happened." baekhyun smiles, grabbing Tae's small hand and leads it over to his belly. "you can't feel yet but in a couple of months you'll have a baby sister or brother. there's a baby growing in here."

the twins eyes widen in surprise, "baby?" they shout. 

haneul shakes out of chanyeol's hold to walk up to baekhyun's belly, holding it and pressing his ear against it, "hello? baby?"

the guests coo at the sight and baekhyun smiles, crying slightly out of joy, he's blessed to have two wonderful boys and another addition to the family just seems to complete everything. it'll be challenging, exciting, all emotions possibly but raising their family with chanyeol was all that he could ever ask for, nothing could replace the feeling. 

once the guests had left, unfinished cakes on the coffee table and there they lay on the couch. baekhyun rested against his husband, chanyeol playing with his hair, caressing him and stared at the person whom made him feel everything possible. he would give the younger the stars, the sky and the universe, anything to keep him happy, a smile always on his face. 

the twins laid sleeping on baekhyun's chest, each of their small hands laying over the younger's belly, their sibling would be someone dearly special to them. something so beautiful was formed in the spam of short number of years, maybe it was rushed, not prepared enough. but one thing's for sure, chanyeol never regrets approaching that young boy with dark hair, beautiful black eyes and a face so eternal, that day at the coffee shop. years later, he wouldn't have imagined being married with three kids and for sure his soulmate being beside him. 

chanyeol gives a kiss each on their heads, placing one of his own hand over his husband's belly, promising to cherish and love all four; for that they all meant everything to him. love is such a difficult feeling to acknowledge but he knows it's what he truly feels. 

chanyeol's love for baekhyun was eternal, forever and ever.

baekhyun's love for chanyeol was eternal, forever and ever. 

looking over, chanyeol smiles when he sees all three sleeping peacefully, encouraging his own eyes to close, catching his sleep with a smile and thinking, indeed it was the perfect birthday of all. 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost the end , and another baby on the way. uyyy, did you guys like the story let me know:))


	45. 0.45 epilogue

3 YEARS LATER....

"oh watch out," baekhyun calls out to his little ones. currently in the backyard, the kids were playing on the mini playground chanyeol had purchased for them. 

he remembers the way their faces lit up in total excitement, so shocked when they stepped outdoors, seeing chanyeol and jongdae assembling the pieces. 

the twins attended school now, the tiny toddlers had grown into grade schoolers. that day, baekhyun cried eternally too much, heavy tears rolled down his cheeks. while seeing his boys walking into their new classroom, they were the excited ones. 

it was difficult getting adjusted to the new routine, not having the twins home all day felt odd the first few months. overtime, it seemed to ease, his younglings always brought the same energy back home. 

nevertheless, his youngest, a three year old baby girl- Minjee, made sure to keep him on his feet, being just as rebelliously her brothers when they were toddlers. though being the only girl in the household, definitely secured perks. being spoiled limitless, affection was a must, and having almost all the attention on her. 

her brothers at first weren't use to having another family member when she was born, it took days- if not weeks to wrap their minds about having a younger sibling, whom they had to love and protect.

over the years, they grew and their bond became stronger, despite having a small age gap and being different genders, that wasn't an obstacle, the twins did everything with minjee.

"appa," minjee is waddling her tiny legs over to baekhyun, she's frowning, it's quite noticeable. when she reaches him, her tiny arms extend upwards, "apppaa." 

the small male is smiling in adoration, immediately reaching down and enveloping the toddler in his arms. minjee rests her head against the parent's shoulder, sticking a thumb in her mouth. 

"is my baby tired?" he coos, rubbing her back to soothe her.

she nods, pressing herself more against him as she finds the best position to begin her nap. they stroll around the backyard for a while, usually staying in the shade, the beating sun didn't have intentions to die down, and the sun rays brought out whines from the toddler.

the twins come running towards baekhyun, beat in sweat, hair disheveled, the clothing is painted with mud. pushing and shoving is not new, they always compete to see who's the fastest, strongest, competition was heavy.

"we're hot and hungry, appa." taehyung says all to quickly.

"dinner is all set, but a bath should be considered first."

there's whines and pouts, but both accordingly follow the parent towards the bathroom. he preps the bath, adding bubbles which they still adored. once in, baekhyun carries off to his daughter's room, laying the sleeping toddler in her crib, aside he puts the baby cam close and once she's sound asleep he returns to see how the twins were holding up. 

baekhyun helps washing their hair, body scrubbing all traces of the dirt. the twins share a glance and one towards the parent, their actions could potentially mean no good. they wanted to ask something for sure, baekhyun would usually deny at first but would give in when the pleads and cute gestures were involved. 

"what is it?" he dares to ask. 

"so it's summer vacation right?" taehyung begins. when the younger male nods, the twin continues. "daddy said we could go on a vacation soon. when will we?" 

baekhyun frowns, not reckoning on remember his husband ever mentioning anything over the topic. it was tough nowadays, seeing each other only in the night but fatigue would always consume chanyeol in sleep, lessening the time to talk - or even to intimidate. 

the mornings were so similar, chanyeol would be rushing late, barely having the time to eat his own breakfast, and rushing out the door like a mad man. now that he recalls it's been a while since the pair had a date. 

when minjee was born, they were inseparable, the bundle of joy had them together all the time. nothing good lasts forever, though. chanyeol soon had to return to work, being the only provider in the household and being in charge of bills and the necessities his family needed. 

overtime and weeklong shifts were tough not only for the employee but for baekhyun as well. he just wanted to be with chanyeol, talk with him, be with him, anything if you ask him. 

"appa? appa?" little hands wave in front of him. baekhyun comes out of his thoughts, glistening eyes and forgetting that his boys were in front of him. they didn't deserve to witness him in such vulnerable state. after all, it was him they always looked up to.

"appa are you alright?" haneul asks quietly, his voice is laced with concerned, not missing his parent's sadden expression. 

"i'm alright, don't worry," baekhyun pulls his usual smile, waving off the negative thoughts and focuses on his main priority at the moment. "about the trip, we'll discuss it soon."

the twins nods, no longer enthusiastic after the occurrence. they change into their pajamas and comb their hairs, at that moment tiny cries erupt from across the room. baekhyun is quick to go to his daughter's room. minjee is already standing up, holding onto the railing of the crib as she awaits. her tiny pigtails at messy now, tears- stained cheeks which fade as soon as she catches a glimpse of the smaller coming on her direction.

she rubs her eyes tiredly, bouncing on the mattress. "appa! appa! appa!"

"i'm here, min" he picks up the child, turning the lights off on his way and returns to the twins' room. 

minjee stares at her brothers, giggling when they make funny faces to her. "oahh cute cute!" she's smiling so widely. 

"aren't you the most adorable," baekhyun showered his daughter with kisses. she's giggling out loud and grips his hair, a habit she's come to grown fond of. the twins are amused, removing her hand from the small male's hair, she pouts, defeated. 

"how about dinner now?" baekhyun suggests. 

the kids agree and the four have dinner in a pleasing atmosphere, the chemistry is full of jokes and playfulness throughout the night. 

-

it's 2am when the front door finally opens. baekhyun is sitting on the couch, tv mindlessly playing, he's not even paying attention to it, more dazed in his thoughts. the toddler is laying on him, sucking her thumb, half awake and asleep. the twins were tucked in already. 

the room is pure pitched black with the exception of the tv light, chanyeol manages to maneuver around into the living room. he picks up his daughter off the younger, when he goes towards the couch. he pecks her forehead and takes a seat. chanyeol removes his tie and adjusts his collar, removing some of the top buttons of his dress shirt. 

"daddy, me miss you," minjee snuggles against the new warmth, wrapping her tiny arms around chanyeol's neck and places her head on his shoulder. 

smiling, he strokes her hair, "me too, princess."

both of their eyes slowly begin closing in unison, the fatigue is dreadful. baekhyun sighs, seeing his husband's state, knowing the other is off to sleep, will wake up in the morning and do his daily routine. this isn't what he wants. baekhyun wants to discuss what the twins had mentioned, a full on conversation if possible. 

"chanyeol," the smaller says, scooting closer, no longer presenting his attention to the tv but instead the man beside him. 

"hm?" chanyeol responds, wearily. he's awake, but his eyes remain shut. 

"the boys said something today that took me by surprise, you seem to have told them but not me."

"and that is?" chanyeol's tone is beyond monotone, sleep deprived affects his mood, puts him in his worst state. 

baekhyun is slowly losing his patience, short answers and lack of attention when he speaks is something he genuinely despises. "can you look at me first?" his words come out harsher then he intended. 

chanyeol's face hardens, opening his eyes as he turns to look towards the smaller as requested. "say it then." his responds is just as cold as how the other spoke. 

"they mentioned a vacation, why haven't you told me anything?"

the tall male shrugs, slumping against the couch, "don't know, i possibly forgot with too much work going on."

baekhyun scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, "forgot to? seriously chanyeol?"

chanyeol places an arm around his daughter's body, keeping her in place as he sits upright. he's looking at the younger, disbelief written all over his face. "listen, i have to much going on, working early to late hours doesn't help. my mind is fucked, alright? i forget things and maybe i forgot to tell you. it's not a big deal, don't make it out to be. now if your done, i'll head to bed."

baekhyun is quick to retort when he sees the other's intention of leaving. as always the conversation can never last. he quickly stands in front of his husband, blocking his passage towards the staircase. 

"move, baekhyun," chanyeol grits out, the need of some good rest is setting him in the worst mood. his head is pounding. 

"no," the younger frowns. "you always do this. you come home, you sleep, wake up and leave right away. the cycle repeats itself each and every day. we don't have time for each other anymore. what about your kids, hm? your always working, you don't even spend quality time with them anymore!" he's desperately clenching his fist, the fingers digging in his skin. it hurts, but it feels numb. the words he's been meaning to say are finally out, removing a huge weight of his shoulders. 

"and you think it's easy for me?" the older is clearly offended by such claims. he's trying, he really is. 

"i don't see you trying to make things work. you can figure it out, work your way to come home early, take some shifts off, something it can be possible but you don't seem to do anything about it."

"are you seriously blaming me for all this shit? no, baekhyun you don't seem to know how work truly happens to be. you know what, i'm too tired to hear any complaints right now." chanyeol says. he stands from the couch, arms securing around his daughter, who keeps fidgeting around from the voices.

baekhyun follows him to their bedroom, closing the door behind him, in consideration of boys. there's still so much he wants to say, but his husband was being stubborn and rude. chanyeol maneuvers around setting minjee down on their bed, beginning to change out of his work clothes. he doesn't spare a single glance towards the smaller in any way, it begins to hurt his feelings. 

"chanyeol you can you stop? why can't we talk this through?" baekhyun pleads, grabbing ahold of his husband's arm. 

the taller removes his grip, walking over to the other side of the room to grab his night attire. truthfully, if he spoke any more he knew he'll say things he would regret deeply. 

"chanyeol!" the smaller tries again, louder than before. 

minjee stirs in her sleep, chanyeol turns to glare at him, "keep your voice down, can't you see she's asleep?"

there's tears brimming his eyes, the younger lowers his head, fidgeting with his hands. no, he couldn't cry. couldn't be vulnerable, at least not showing it. "when did we get to this?" he whispers, so low. it's unsure whether his husband heard it or not. "don't you love me?" the questions comes out before he can think, his thoughts are spiraling, doubting which wasn't any good. the lack of attention was making him feel doubtful.

chanyeol sighs, he couldn't believe what he heard. "really?" he steps closer to baekhyun. "your doubting me? my love for you?"

"well what do you expect? you don't show it anymore, we haven't even slept together in so long," his clenched fists collide against chanyeol's chest, his tears that he held back so long were falling. he's hurting, badly. baekhyun shoves, pushes the taller away. he's releasing the anger he didn't know he held in for so long. this is probably one of their worst fights. 

"stop," chanyeol warns him. his eyes have soften seeing the other's state. he was acting like a complete asshole, he knew and yet his mind was clouded, didn't do anything to make it better. instead he attempts to remove the smaller's hands away, he deserved it but it hurt him greatly too. 

baekhyun doesn't. his anger is slowly taking over his body, eyes busily blurry with tears, his mind isn't at his best. he shoves harder, sobbing at this point. the pain he felt- it was too much, couldn't his husband comprehend? 

"enough!" chanyeol's voice is loud, wanted everything to stop. the pained ached in his heart won't go away. minjee's eyes open in an instant, beginning to cry from the disturbance. "just go away!"

if one could hear, baekhyun's heart chattered. he does stop this time, looks up with his red- blood shot eyes to meet the dark black orbs staring back at him. it's not the same warm eyes he is use to seeing. there's an indescribable sensation, the dark orbs looked empty, maybe hurt too. this chanyeol was different. baekhyun sniffs, taking a single last glance at the fuming man in front of him. he walks out of their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

the twins were standing outside their own bedroom too, hands clutching their plushies. they're wide awake, the yelling had woken them up, not to mention they were full on crying as well. when they see baekhyun emerging, they run to him, hugging their parent with all their might. 

they pull the younger into taehyung's bed, it's small and can barely hold three bodies, yet they find themselves squished, snuggling. haneul pulls the blankets all the way up to cover the three. baekhyun is in the middle, and the twins beside him, they hug him, comforting him. taehyung cups baekhyun's face, his tiny fingers wipe away the tears. 

"don't cry appa, we'll take care of you." the other twin nods. it makes baekhyun feel a lot better, hugging his dear sons, really what would he ever do without them? his heart still painfully aches, this wasn't the first nor the last fight but it had been extreme, actions and words they both shouldn't have said. baekhyun didn't lose hope he knew they'll get through this tough situation, they always do. he needed to help out the other, find a solution to their miseries and return the charming husband he is. 

for him, their love couldn't vanish like this. in no way, he would allow it. baekhyun will do anything to help chanyeol. 

-

that morning it's unusually chilly despite the summer temperature. cold and messy sheets weren't ideal. chanyeol can confirm that. his daughter wakes him up at the peak of dawn, minjee is letting giggles as she rolls all over the parent. it's bright and way too early, he has work soon. 

memories from last night flash back, guiltiness overcoming him. the way he treated baekhyun, it was something he promised himself never to do, and yet he failed at it and had hurt his lover. chanyeol sighed, he needed to repair his mistakes, quick, it wasn't like him at all. but it couldn't be helped, the stress lately had build up and has led to his anger issues, ignoring them could potentially cause more harm. chanyeol wouldn't allow himself to go that far, he needed to change before he does something that he'll always regret.

the right side of his bed is empty, there should be his beautiful husband laying next to him. 

"morning daddy," minjee snuggles against him, when she sees he's awake. she's hungry and had been waiting to go downstairs. sometimes baekhyun and her would go ahead and prepare breakfast, but not seeing the younger in bed, made her confused. 

chanyeol smiles at this. "morning princes, hungry?" 

nodding, she rubs her belly. her bed hair reflects chanyeol's own, her colorful hair tails are barely holding on. chanyeol can see how identical his daughter was like baekhyun, she had acquired almost all of the younger's features, especially the cute smile. at this the toddler smiles urging her father to hurry. 

"baby girl give me a few minutes to get ready, kay?"

"yes daddy!" he ruffles her hair and gets out of bed. 

chanyeol washes up, changes and is all set in half an hour. having a hungry toddler, had taught him to hurry with most things. minjee clings around the taller when he's all done, extending his arms out to her. 

in the kitchen, the twins are helping out on setting the table, baekhyun busily prepares breakfast. it's oddly quiet, the small male isn't as cheerful as usual, the twins are concerned but knows it's all due to the argument their parents had.

chanyeol can feel it in the atmosphere too when he enters. he sets his daughter in her high chair, greeting his boys. baekhyun doesn't spare him a glance, they're both hurting. both knew they were at fault. but neither dare to speak up first. the tension in the room is suffocating. 

"daddy are you staying for breakfast today?" taehyung asks, breaking the wholesome silence.

"actually i don't think so, buddy. there's a lot of work i have to do today but i'll see you guys later okay?"

"will you come home early?" haneul questions, there's hope written all over his expression. 

chanyeol feels all so guilty once again for discarding, but he'll manage somehow, "i'll do my best bud, behave." he makes his round around, planting a gentle kiss on each of his kids' foreheads. he hesitates on doing the same to the smaller, but seeing how baekhyun continues to focus on preparing for the meal, not even making an effort to look at him , it makes him go against it. he doesn't want to pressure the other, but figures chanyeol deserves it. the taller collects his blazer and briefcase, taking his leave. 

when the sound of the door closes, baekhyun finally turns around, puffing out a shaky sigh, tears are swelling once again. it was more serious than he imagined. 

-

"anything in mind?" baekhyun asks, cradling his daughter. minjee and the twins wanted to try something- an adventure. they were outside once again. 

"um.." taehyung looks at his brother for any suggestions, the other just shrugs. "planting flowers? we never tried that. looks fun."

"are you sure?" 

the twins nod, it takes baekhyun by surprise. gathering the necessities, flower seeds, tools, gloves, etc. 

out in the garden, it warms up again. chirping birds and the summer air is pleasant. minjee is placed on a blanket, her toys would keep her entertained while they work on the garden. 

baekhyun focuses on setting and fixing up the soil. the twins would choose the flowers. 

"appa let's plant these," haneul is extending out a pack of buttercup flower seeds, daisies and anemone. 

by seeing the chosen ones, he knows the purpose. it brings deep memories, these specific flowers were always the ones chanyeol bought for baekhyun, way back in the beginning of their relationship. throughout the years, it didn't change, they had always been the smaller's favorite and by all means chanyeol gifted him flowers, whenever he got the chance. always coming home from work with a bouquet of one type or three if he was lucky. 

they were never roses, no. chanyeol had affirmed that baekhyun was special, different types of flowers could portray his love and meaning towards the other. however, lately it hasn't occurred. the vase that was near their family portraits was empty. had been for a few weeks now. 

baekhyun realized that the twins were aware of the meaning behind it, wanting to give him his very own garden, full of his favorite flowers, endlessly. 

"great choice, boys." he plants an even amount for each type, along the garden. given in a couple of weeks, the flowers would be blooming, giving life to the backyard. he's happy, cannot wait.

after dinner, the twins are hurriedly running downstairs to the basement, video games after a long day is what they mostly looked forward to. minjee is currently in her playpen, in the living room, watching the current cartoons. baekhyun only has the dishes left. 

the sentimental song playing in the background, pulls him deep in his thoughts again. it's been happening too often now. a singer, his true passion was what he always dreamed of. if he hasn't met chanyeol, would he had finished college and pursued his music career? would he be touring, writing lyrics, devoting himself to his music and fans only? most importantly, would he had been successful as he always dreamed? who knows, anything is a possible. baekhyun smiles sadly, shaking his head. just maybe. he wants to begin again, possibly involving himself with any music related job. something, anything. 

it's not even that late into the night but the front door creaks open. baekhyun stiffens, surprised to be in fact. was chanyeol home early? his assumptions are confirmed by his daughter's high pitched squeals. 

"daddy! daddy!" she's excitedly, rambling. going on about the cartoons on the tv.

baekhyun finishes off cleaning the last plate, drying his hands, not knowing what to do. knowing they aren't on good terms, it was needed to say their feelings, accept mistakes and apologies. sounds ideal. the younger is about to make his way into the living room, he's been planning all day what to say, to confront and fix the fatalities. though chanyeol is already stepping into the kitchen before he can go, arms behind his back as if he's hiding something. their eyes met, it's softer this time, no anger just pure sadness. 

"baekhyunee..." chanyeol dares to step closer, revealing the object he was holding behind him. they were a boquete of anemones. 

at this baekhyun begins tearing up, breaking eye contact as he lowers his head, "i'm sorry."

strong arms wrap around the younger's body, pulling him closer. he sobs, clutching chanyeol's shirt. they're both regretful, all he needed was comfort.

"i'm sorry, my actions aren't justified. i shouldn't have shouted, shouldn't have you treated you that way. you don't deserve that at all. i'll admit work has become such a hassle, i've grown distant to you and the kids, it's affected me too. i'll do whatever i can to fix this," chanyeol cups the younger's face, with every word he says his eyes remain on baekhyun's, to prove how serious he's gonna become. the distance between them reduces, leaning impossibly close. lips touching ever so slightly. "you don't deserve to be treated this way, baby. please forgive me."

baekhyun closes his eyes, nodding, he doesn't trust his voice. he cheeks have become tear- stained again. instead, he closes the gap between them. the kiss is desperate, yearning for love.

"i'm at fault to. i should be more understanding," baekhyun replies, pulling back for some air. "i hate fighting, yeol. the feeling is unbearable."

chanyeol wipes away his husband's tears with his thumbs, he looks so small and vulnerable, wants nothing but to hold him for eternity. "it's best if we begin working on our communication, the kids.. they can't see us like this. it will affect them as well."

"the twins they're old enough to realize."

the taller sighs, running a hand through his dark-locks, "we'll talk to them and explain. fighting can only lead to more problems, and definitely it's not what we want." chanyeol places the boquete in his lover's hands, an apology gesture, and the adoration on baekhyun's face, truly makes him feel better. no longer feeling the empty sadness, the happiness begins to fall back in place. seeing the other's well state makes him feel pleased. 

the flowers are now placed in the empty vase, the rosy pink, gives a beautiful color combination with the family portraits and decorations around. 

chanyeol can sincerely smile, gazing at his small husband, the way he fixes the flowers nicely, admiring the true beauty of art. he was lucky, too fortunate to have found someone like baekhyun. the younger and the kids was all he needed. work was important, but family would always come first. 

"hey~" baekhyun pokes chanyeol's nose, awaiting for him to come out of his deep thoughts. 

"oh?" chanyeol returns his attention to the younger. 

"thanks for the flowers, they're lovely," baekhyun hugs his husband, leaning his head against the other's chest, listening to the sounds of the thumping of his heart beat. it calms him in such a way. 

"anytime my love. do you forgive me?" 

the younger teases, presenting a thinking expression, "should i? hm?"

"this can definitely convince you," chanyeol is one to show affection more through actions. always claiming that actions can speak louder then words, express it and emphasize that feelings could be wholeheartedly felt through it. it's the kisses he grazes against baekhyun's soft cheeks, the younger's eyes flutter closed, leaning against the touch that produces his cheeks to get rosy. love is understandably such a strong feeling. 

"your definitely forgiven. will you forgive me too?"

chanyeol chuckles, halting his movements to stare at the beauty in front of him. "silly, i could never stay mad at you."

"appa!" sounds of heavy footsteps rumble, the twins are running in full speed up the stairs. they stop once they're in the kitchen, the sight of their tall parent surprise them. 

"oh, daddy your home early?" taehyung shifts his eyes between his parents, they're in close and hugging. he's curious now. "are you guys alright now?"

"of course baby, nothing to worry about," baekhyun envelopes his youngest twin in a hug, assuring him. 

"it may be, but our appa was upset. he cried too much, daddy." haneul mentions, frowning. 

chanyeol lowers himself to the twins' height, reaching out to hold each of their hands. "listen, sometimes parent have disagreements, they fight. they'll say words they might not mean, even hurt each other's feelings. but it's okay because if they love each other, they'll apologize to each other, forgive and fix the mistakes. as you can see thats what your appa and i did."

the twins "oh" in unison. "we get it, you two won't fight anymore?"

"i would say definitely not, buddy. but as i said sometimes parents don't agree on many terms and therefore leads to discussions. you two shouldn't worry our problems shouldn't affect both of you. it's only between your appa and i, so i won't be happy if you two get involved," chanyeol responds, ruffling the twins' hair. 

"okay we understand. can you read us a bedtime story then since your home?" taehyung is bouncing excitedly, not even waiting for a response, he pulls chanyeol's hand. the other twin joins along, together they manage to pull the tall parent in the their room. in a matter of minutes, they've changed, brushed their teeth and are slipping into the warmth of their blankets, each in their respective beds. minjee waddles inside the room with the help of baekhyun, she's tired as well but adores listening to her father read, it eases her into the deep sleep. 

chanyeol begins the story, a fairytale with a princess and a prince, a witch and dragons, the usual cliche. the younger ultimately remains by the door frame, admiring and settles to listen to the sound of his husband's voice. this is what he missed and cherished. the ending of the story concluded, the kids are snoozing off. 

the two parents tuck the boys in, planting their soft kiss on their foreheads. chanyeol carries their daughter back to their bedroom instead of her own. his husband stares at him, questionably, aware of his intentions. 

"just for tonight," chanyeol assures, placing the toddler in the middle of the bed. 

"she'll grow use to it, it'll be hard to remove the habit." baekhyun differs, eyes softening when minjee readjusted herself, hugging the pillow closest to her. 

"it won't be an everyday thing. she'll just stay with us for tonight." an idea pops into his head. the taller places several pillows around the bed, protecting the toddler from falling off. 

"what are you doing?" baekhyun decides to question, he's returning from the bathroom after changing and is about to climb to bed. chanyeol's actions are preventing him from doing so. 

chanyeol doesn't answer him, instead takes his hand and leads them out into the balcony connected to the bedroom. there's already two chairs out, facing the outwards, the sight is more alluring in the daytime. leaving the door slightly open to keep an eye on the toddler, chanyeol sits, bringing the smaller with him. 

the temperature that night is low. baekhyun shivers. his husband's oversized shirt is all he wears, exposing much of his skin. pressing himself against chanyeol, he lays his head on the older's shoulder and hugs him tightly. 

"your cold," chanyeol says, it's more of a statement then a question. minutes have passed yet the other is trembling. 

baekhyun nods, he's tired to speak and move, his position is comfortable by now. chanyeol places his husband on the chair, going back inside to retrieve a hoodie and a blanket. returning, he lifts baekhyun once again, retaking his seat. baekhyun finds his comfortable seating and the hoodie is placed on him, as well as the blanket that surrounds him. 

the soft sounds of breathing is heard. chanyeol runs his fingers through his husband's hair, the nostalgia feeling is present, remembrance of the many times they would spend their time out in the balcony when they simply couldn't sleep. being with each other was far more than enough. the amount of things they have done are now beautiful memories, the most vivid would when chanyeol made it possible to roast marshmallows, creating s'mores for both. 

baekhyun had only stood watching and laughing till his tummy would hurt. the amount of times chanyeol burnt the marshmallows or the s'mores came out odd were indefinite. they were bitter yet the sweet taste was always present in a way. the shares s'mores turned into sticky kisses. 

baekhyun still preserves his polaroid camera, having the habit of still taking pictures of the most precious timings. the photos would be cherished and stored for the future, they would view them once older and remember those moments. 

"you know that vacation," chanyeol begins speaking, too assured that the smaller was still awake. baekhyun was busily caressing his fingers on his husband's chest. his eyes were droopy though. the smaller perks his head up, resting his chin over the other's chest when he hears the other's voice. "mhm."

"we should consider going somewhere with the kids. wouldn't that be nice?"

it would be nice, baekhyun thinks. a getaway with his family after the past rough weeks would do them good. it would help them regain the lost time and restore the bond that was becoming rocky. he was sure. 

"where to?" his drowsiness had seem to disappear, engrossed in the sudden topic.

"anywhere. you could begin looking into places. you did so well choosing for honeymoon, this time around it should be the same."

"i'll do my best then," baekhyun murmurs, his mind is already figuring the perfect vacation. 

-

it's sunday when chanyeol takes his family out to an ice cream parlor. the two adults take a seat around the white table, a mini kids table is beside them, the twins and minjee sit there, a cup full of their ice cream flavor with sprinkles. 

their moods are so bright and full of energy, enjoying the quality time that didn't happen often. when minjee finishes, she stands from the chair, walking over to the nearest bin and dumps her cup in, skipping happily back. her pink flower dress bounces along with her pigtails, the edge of her lips are smeared with the strawberry flavored ice cream. 

"daddy, thank you!" she bats her eyelashes, cutely. pressing herself against chanyeol as her tiny arms wrap around the taller. he hauls her up, placing her on his lap and grabs a napkin to clean the treat of her face. "your welcome, princess. did you enjoy?"

the toddler nods. they didn't eat sweets often, baekhyun didn't allow it. but on special occasions or when they happen to be on their best behaviors, they would get reward. today was one of those days, or more so to spend a family day together. 

"where would my little one like to go next?"

"um.." she thinks about it hard. as a kids there's so much you'll want to do, everything is exciting. she doesn't know, instead turns to look at her brothers for some ideas. the boys had long finished their deserts, and wanted to go somewhere else too.

"let's go to the park, dad could you play basketball with us?" taehyung is the one who asks. over the years chaneyol had involved basketball into his sons lives. he adored playing, so he thought they would too. they did grow fond of it. with each other they could spend hours playing the sport, it pleased chanyeol truly. 

"of course, been a while huh."

there's a park nearby the shop, a basketball court right beside it. minjee holds baekhyun's hand as they walk, the pair would head to the slides and swings. the other three wasted no time on going into one of the courts. 

"be careful, baby. play nicely with the other kids, okay min?" baekhyun advises his youngest, taking a seat on the bench, next to the other parents. 

the toddlers nods, she's always aware of the rules, "yes appa!"

the little one had also acquired baekhyun's personality, so friendly and energetic. she was already talking to the other kids her age, giggling and playing along. 

across in the court, the three were in a depth game of basketball. chanyeol as always would go easy on his boys but managing to score here and there. between the twins, it was intense. putting the efforts to be the one with the highest score. chanyeol would teach them new techniques, better positions, wise advise too. 

the twins watch and listen attentively, wanting to become better. soon, some boys around their age join. chanyeol takes that as a break, watching from a side as the kids play a round. not so surprisingly, the twins take the lead, finishing off strongly. high points and wide smiles. 

"that's exactly what i like to see. that's my boys," chanyeol praises, ruffling the wet sweaty messy locks of the twins. although it's fun and games, chanyeol doesn't fail to see the pained expressions and low whimpers coming from the youngest twin. 

"what's wrong tae?"

the twin looks up, meeting his father's eyes and shakes his head, "nothing dad."

chanyeol doesn't get easily convinced, the expression he wears is imitating, defeating the other. haneul knows, he bends down, lifting the right side shorts of his brother, a deep fairly large wound on his knee, gushing out blood. chanyeol's eyes widen in shock, immediately lifting his young son. 

"dad it's fine," taehyung says, his voice is strained though. he's fighting through the pain, wanting to be brave just like his parents had taught him but the fall he took on his knees while playing was harsh.

"your appa is gonna freak. let's go, han grab the ball," is all chanyeol says. they quickly walk towards the younger male who happened to be pushing the toddler on the swing. he turns to see the other approaching, his gaze is soon to land on his son's open wound. 

"oh gosh. baby, what happened to you?" he shrieks, cupping taehyung's face, seeing the boy on the verge of tears. 

"i fell while playing, pretty hard."

baekhyun is horrified, he sees the wound again and very much watches how it dropping blood by the second. "we better get going."

haneul grabs his sister's hand, the parents are busily attending the injured son, rushing to the car. baekhyun sits in the back seat, cradling the younger twin his arms, his knee is wrapped in a cloth they found in the truck in the meantime. it's not the first time that either get injuries, mischievous wild boys came with bruises, injuries and consequences. to make matters worst, it would worry baekhyun greatly, scolding them for not being careful enough. it wasn't much different in the current situation. 

"appa, don't worry too much. it doesn't hurt much anymore," taehyung assures, enjoying the affection from his smaller parent but the frown plastered on his face is worrying him too. 

"right." he scoffs. "you crazy kids will give me heart attack one day with your reckless behavior." exaggerated or not, he always needed to put his concerns out there, to prevent a serious mishap in the future. kids would always be like that, baekhyun knew. they needed to experience the pain, the unwelcoming sensations to understand what's truly right and wrong. 

they arrive soon, the park happened to be a close destination. chanyeol gets out first, hoisting the twin up from his husband's arms. they set him on the edge of his bed when they get inside, baekhyun walks in with a first aid kit and rags. the smaller is quick to clean and properly heal his son's wound, avoiding a possible infection. taehyung winces and clutches his favorite stuffed animal when the pain comes back to him unexpectedly and strong, the products that were being applied, stung but in all reasoning, it was partially his fault for being caught up in such situation. 

a bandage of his favorite cartoon is applied over the spot, his mood is becoming better. baekhyun stands, gathering everything to store away. he returns back into the bedroom afterwards. his son is attempting to walk, only limping.

"what do you think your doing, tae?" the smaller grabs his son by the shoulders, returning his direction towards the bed. 

"appa no," the twin pouts, already predicting what's in store for him. 

"yes," baekhyun tucks his son into bed once he's in his pajamas. the covers are pulled up till it reaches his shoulders. 

"get some rest, if you walk the wound can reopen. wouldn't want that right?" 

taehyung understand, shaking his head, "your right, appa."

the upset expression of his son doesn't sit well with him, baekhyun takes a seat on the edge, next to his son's huddled body. pushing back the fringe from the twin's forehead, the fingers of the smaller male's, caressing throughly. it's like magic, so relaxing. "your a big boy now, i get it." baekhyun softly begins. lecturing his sons always resulted best, their good behaviors and choices. "but it's important to take caution of not only yourself but your siblings. i truly don't like when one of my babies get injured, you understand right? it makes me worried."

the twin pouts, reaching out to cup baekhyun's face, placing a tender kiss on his nose. "i promise i will be more careful, appa. don't wanna make you worried anymore."

baekhyun smiles, feeling at ease by his son's words. pressing a final kiss to the twin's forehead, he rises from the bed. "glad to hear that, baby. now, want me to call one of your siblings to keep you company till you fall asleep?"

taehyung nods enthusiastically. he's injured but not quite tired yet. "tell han to come."

reaching downstairs, he fulfills his younger son's request, sending his other son upstairs with his brother. in the living room, chanyeol sits with his daughter, the toddler is sucking on her thumb, snuggling against her tall parent. she's awaiting her strawberry milk, refusing to sleep without it. 

baekhyun takes his own seat beside them, stroking minjee's hair. the toddler turns around in an instant, pouting as she crawls towards him. 

"appa, milky!"

baekhyun smiles, cooing at his daughters tactics. "can't sleep without drinking your milk?" she shakes her head, too used to the habit now. as a baby till now, the warm drink would always lull her to sleep. it seems to be understandable, throughout the younger's pregnancy with her, he would always crave strawberries. 

baekhyun complies, going to the kitchen to prepare her the drink, serving it in her favorite pink baby bottle. the moment he returns, the toddler grabs ahold of it, once again laying back on chanyeol, as she now has what she wanted. 

"that vacation trip," baekhyun starts, quietly enough. his daughter is already falling asleep. 

adverting his attention, chanyeol looks at his husband. interested in the sudden suggestions from the other. "go on."

"how about camping?" the younger asks uncertainly. it possibly wasn't the most ideal, let alone didn't know how the other would feel. it wasn't something they quite down yet but camping at least once was something baekhyun had always desired to do since his adolescence years. 

"camping?" chanyeol hums. he hadn't expected it. "you really would want to?"

the younger didn't need to be asked twice. bobbing his head up and down, he respond, "yes." it brings a smile to the older's face. managing to achieve some vacation days from work, allowed him to fully spend time with his family like he had wanted. and trying something new along the way, were extra pointers. suddenly the baby bottle falls onto the floor with a loud thump, it was still halfway full. the toddler had quickly fallen asleep. 

"we can discuss this upstairs, come on," chanyeol advises in a hushed tone, managing to cradle his daughter and head upstairs slowly, cautiously to not wake the toddler up. 

baekhyun obeys, turning off everything and picking up the baby bottle up, leaving it on the counter, before trailing after his husband. minjee is placed inside her crib, blanket draped over her, and accompanied by her teddy bear. a nightlight that projects stars is turned on, the toddler wasn't a fan of the darkness. 

the couple walks towards the twins' bedroom, the door is slightly ajar. the lights were off in their room but quiet whispers and giggles weren't left unheard. baekhyun steps in, hand flipping on the switch, and the boys shuffled themselves under the blankets, quite hoping their parents hadn't hatch them not asleep. 

"shouldn't you two been sleep since a while ago?" the question coming from the taller parent makes them shiver, clearly nervous that they got busted. only peeking with their eyes from the blanket, sending apologetic expressions. 

"sorry, we'll go to sleep now."

"hope so, it's getting late boys." the parents give them their goodnight kiss. 

soon they find themselves under the covers, cuddling close as ever, the younger lays his head over chanyeol's chest and the older runs his fingers through his brown locks. "we can go camping next weekend. somewhere nice with a lake nearby. you, the kids, me and s'mores. is that what you want babe?" 

baekhyun shifts around, propping on his elbows to take a better look at his husband. the room is already dark, the moonlight that faintly peeks through the curtains barely illuminated the taller's face. rather than answering, baekhyun leans up to kiss the other's lips, his most favorite thing. "yes." the shorter mumbles. the kisses don't stop there, it continues for a while before he talks again. "this might be on a short notice but there's a lot to plan. what would be better, a tent or a camper van?"

to say the least, chanyeol didn't know much about camping. only seen it in shows or movies they would explore the woods, eat, tell stories and if a lake was nearby, they'll go swimming. that seems like it. "in a tent with the kids? would that be okay?"

it draws to the younger than he seems right, it would be ideal for only a couple but a trip with kids would require more planning. a better fit for all. baekhyun thinks more through it, after some moments, he ideally has his response. "tent in the morning, camper at night."

chanyeol reaches out to pull the younger closer, placing a kiss at the crown of his head. "this will be exciting!"

-

it's the weekend of camping. chanyeol pulls up in the camper van that he rented, fairly large with a small kitchen, bathroom and a place to sleep. it provides all the necessities in the tiny space. the twins are outside, entertained by some chalk, drawing all over the sidewalk. seeing the taller coming, the chalks are dropped, far more curious by the large vehicle.

"woah, we're really going in this?" haneul asks, close enough to peek inside.

"yeah," chanyeol confirms, nodding. "you boys like?"

the twins nod eager to go. but as quick as they desire the voices of their parents to help load the things in comes around. the ride to the nearby woods went as expected. minjee has her afternoon nap, the twins occupied with their car toys. baekhyun is amazed, gazing at the area he's never seen before. for that matters, chanyeol lowers the speed. no traffic was around, only them and a few cars that were far ahead of them. 

there's a large opening in the woods, the camper van halts, reserving the spot. baekhyun is first to step out, stretching his sore limbs. the ride wasn't long but being seated for a while wasn't pleasing. mostly tress surround, a few birds chirping and the breeze of summer. 

chanyeol comes down as well, instantly wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, pressing a kiss to his nape. "is it what you expected?"

baekhyun nods, turning himself around. "it's what i always thought it would look like." wrapping his arms around the other's neck, he leans up to kiss him. more like letting him know he appreciated the moment. 

a little further, there's a general empty space. logs as places to sit on and a pile of wood in the middle to be set on fire for the nighttime. chanyeol and the twins manage to set up the large tent, the younger wanted to help but minjee was wide awake already, taking every opportunity to touch and walk around. someone needed to keep an eye on her. the toddler waddles her way, distancing from the campsite and comes to see a small lake ahead. 

"wah! appa!" her eyes glisten with joy, using her hand to tug baekhyun's pants, pulling him along closer to the lake. he bends down, holding the toddler in place to prevent her from going further. "should we take a swim, baby?"

"yes!" minjee yells out. once in their bathing suits, they entered the water. slow and precise, it was colder than expected. the toddler clings onto baekhyun as they go further in. she's too sensitive, just like him, screaming loudly as she touches the water. 

"appa no! no!" she pouts, her tiny arms around his neck tightens. "too cold! too cold!" she chants. 

"okay baby," he coos, settling to stay on the edge of the shallow water instead, letting her play with the few toys she brought along. the twins are soon to follow, not minding anything and race inside the lake, splashing both their sister and baekhyun. 

chanyeol is amused by such scene, he's still his casual clothes but opts on taking a seat next to his husband. 

"we should consider getting a pool in the backyard. look how eager they are." baekhyun suggests, taking a glance at the man next to him. minjee is comfortably advancing further in, following her brothers who are holding onto each of her hand for guidance. 

the taller hums. "not a bad idea. i'll look more into it." with his palm he scoops a handful of water, splashing it towards the younger who was oblivious. 

baekhyun gasps, head trying towards the taller. the water against his upper body feels cold, he can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. "yah!" baekhyun tackles that other. his hair is dripping wet, shaking it, the droplets falling onto chanyeol as well. "it's only fair."

chanyeol laughs, his hands are pinned down by the younger and a pouting baekhyun is truly a sight to behold. "babe."

the younger begins trailing kisses along chanyeol's face, his cheeks, forehead, jaw and at last his lips. "why don't we swim too hm?" he mumbles against his husband's lips.

"after you cuteness."

baekhyun is quick on his feet, rushing into the lake. this time it doesn't feel as bad, the sun is warming the water. minjee squeals in excitement, extending her arms out to baekhyun. not seeing chanyeol follow, the toddler looks at him, sadly. "daddy come!"

the thing is, chanyeol would but he can't. but amongst packing in a rush, he realize he hasn't put his swim shorts in the bag. a pretty incoherent mistake. the smaller can see the other's hesitant state. "what's wrong? too scared to come in?" he teases. 

"no way," chanyeol denies. "but i forgot to bring my swim shorts."

"you brought extra clothes right?"

"yeah," the taller answers. 

baekhyun holds his daughter on his right hip, making his way back out towards his husband. "then i don't see a problem. come on." not waiting much for a confirmation or a set of denial, baekhyun drags him in. 

it's all laughs and wars of water splashing for hours till the sun begins to set in.

-

the cackling of the fire and chanyeol loosely playing the strings of the guitar echos throughout the dark night. it was getting chilly and the sounds of nature became more audible. 

"can't remember?" baekhyun asks, noticing the other's constant mistakes and pauses in between what seemed like lost songs. 

chanyeol sighs while nodding. not touching the guitar in a couple of years really took effect. there were occasions were chanyeol wanted to play, remorse himself into the tunes and let inspiration flow but it didn't happen. with work and spending time with his family consumed all the hours of his day. it could feel as days flew by, awaking and sooner or later, settling back into the warmth of the bed. in the blink of an eye. 

music was suppose to be his dream as well, passion to tour and compose music. nevertheless, his whole future took a turn, one for the best and unexpected upon meeting baekhyun, music had then turned into a hobby instead of a career. 

"why don't you sing for us instead," chanyeol suggests, he's giving up on trying to play a flawless song for the night. 

"no," baekhyun denies, but he's smiling. "i want to hear you play. it's been a while." you could say that baekhyun was his husband's number one supporter, their early stages of the relationship did consist of them singing, playing the guitar and baekhyun clearly knew and saw how talented chanyeol was. music was something they both shared common interest in.

chanyeol locks eyes with the other. with a simple nod, he encourages him to continue on. minjee and the two tired twins await too. the toddler sat on baekhyun's lap, consuming her roasted marshmallow, somehow it hasn't burnt like he expected. the substance was far too sticky though, her fingers and the her lips are covered by it. 

"daddy," she says, wiggling around on baekhyun's lap as she tries to get chanyeol's attention. "marshmallow?" she extends it out towards the other, offering. the toddler wiggles around more. baekhyun tightens his hold on her, letting her eating the treat at night wasn't the best idea. 

"in a minute, princess. i'm trying to remember a song." it's the one he first played for the younger, when baekhyun moved in with him, at night, in their bedroom. his fingers drumming against the guitar proposing his love with a simple romantic song. it had been years, now it was quite strenuous to remember all the rightful notes. 

baekhyun lowly begins singing 'heaven'. chanyeol follows suit, immediately as he plays, harmony merging with the honey-like soothing voice and the beat of the guitar. it's natural, the younger finds himself smiling, how wonderful the emotions can be felt. this lifetime, maybe the next, being in a duet with chanyeol doesn't sound all so bad. the concluding of the song has the twins fast asleep, leaning against each other.

"beautiful," chanyeol compliments. he's setting the guitar down, and lifts both of his boys up. the camper van is directly beside them in favor the man decides to put the twins inside on the beds. 

baekhyun remains seated, leisurely pulling a blanket around himself and his daughter. he doesn't want the night to end yet, the fullness of joy he's experiencing that day was precious to him. it's unknown when it can occur again. till then he doesn't want to take it for granted. chanyeol returns after tucking in the boys, taking a seat this time next to the younger. 

the blanket is big enough to wrap him too. "not tired yet?" chanyeol asks. 

baekhyun mutters a "no." focusing only the marshmallow that's on his stick. he brings up close to his lips, blowing on it slightly for it too cool down. it's snatched from him so suddenly, chanyeol happily chews on it with a proud smirk. 

"hey," baekhyun turns to him with a pout. "that was mine." 

the sadness from the smaller's tone makes chanyeol laugh. his intentions had been full on purpose. "i could share some."

"what-" baekhyun doesn't react in time, there's a pair of lips against his, the taste of the treat is present. he blushes madly, it wasn't what he expected. 

chanyeol gives him a final peck and pulls apart. "i've got something for you." he says. his hand reaches out to pulll a small box from his pocket.

baekhyun's eyes are curious, switching between the box and chanyeol's eyes. his husband is full of surprise, half of the time he doesn't know what to expect. at the end of every surprise chaneyol always has baekhyun crying in joy. 

"what is it?"

the box is open slowly, wanting to produce excitement and build up. a thin silver bracelet lies inside. it's not the first time chanyeol gifts him a jewelry piece, there's been quite a couple by now. he admires the way baekhyun can easily sport it on, a dazzling piece on him, is quite a form of possession. it's also one of many ways chanyeol can indefinitely prove his love. 

"there's no need to," baekhyun is flustered. 

"the day of our fight," chanyeol mutters, frowning from just remembering the memories. "the things i did say to you and what i did, i still regret. i know i've apologized but it keeps coming back to me. baekhyun, baby i'm sorry really. hurting you is the last thing i would want."

"it's okay, yeol. i've already forgave you. and like i also said we were both at fault. i'm sure it isn't our last fight but we'll learn to improve and we'll always get through it." baekhyun caresses his husband's cheek with his thumb. he knows they both aren't perfect, they'll be mistakes and many fights but he doesn't want to be caught up on one.

chanyeol can sigh, nodding. part of him wants it to be true, if he could he wouldn't even want to fight with baekhyun, however realistically that wouldn't happen. all partners have their rough patches, fights are normal, they teach them to have better communication skills, value the other's feelings and most of all strengthen the bond they have. it's bound to happen every so often. 

"your right," chanyeol fumbles with the box, pulling out the bracelet. "hand?"

complying, baekhyun extends his left wrist. his other wrist has already a gold bracelet, gifted to him on his latest birthday by none other than his husband. the jewelry piece, a bouquet, strawberries and a night long full of love making. that birthday was memorable. 

chanyeol takes his time, sliding the piece on the slender wrist, clamping it shut with the tiny lock charm. the sight is to behold, baekhyun maneuvers his wrist around, admiring from all angles. it weighs on him how lucky he scored to have a such a loving husband. had fulfilled the qualities for what he ever wanted in his partner. his kids- so wonderfully behaved, well mannered and had brought that final piece to the relationship, eternal happiness. 

the life he always had hoped for had settled and turned out just as he imagined. "thank you chan." sincerely from his heart, baekhyun says. wanting to lean over and kiss the man, endlessly if he could. but he can't, the toddler on his lap doesn't let him, she's moving around like a tiny monkey. 

chanyeol smiles, a beautiful, endearing, metaphorically- tiny hearts of emotions flashing on his eyes. they can both feel it. the love wasn't simple. that day, their first encounter was fate working its magic. no pure coincidence, not just captivating by beauty appearance. if soulmates are truly a real existence, not just a simple wondering thought, then the real meaning would define them. 

there's so much left for them ahead, the wonderful moments, tough challenges, adventures and new beginnings. they're ready. no matter the situation, having each other's back and fully supporting each other will guide them through paradise. a world filled with light and everlasting smiles, as it should be. it was meant to be, their love for one another. 

"baek?"

"hm?"

"i love you. forever right?"

a kiss, sweet as ripe strawberries and honey, passionate as well is shared. 

"i love you too, forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! i appreciate your support please keep an eye out for further stories i’ll upload and continue loving and supporting exo no matter what!   
> i hope you enjoyed my story:)!


End file.
